Crimson Moon
by Spike 558
Summary: Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zel are lost in a storm. They eventually seek shelter in a mansion. But something is wrong in this mansion. Very Wrong.
1. Thunderstorm

Crimson Moon - Chapter Chapter 1: Thunderstorm 

* * *

The lightening crashed across the sky and penetrated the night with a bright flash. The sky rumbled with thunderbolts. And the rain continued its immense and relentless pattering onto the earth below. It was as if the heavens were erupting with war. And it the Earth was bearing the brunt of the chaos from above: The soft ground quickly turned into mud, puddles upon puddles formed in legion, and, occasionally, the lightening would scorch the grass. 

In a forest somewhere, it was no different - the spongy ground was extremely damp and the rain dripped from the leaves and the branches. However, there was a feeling of menace within the trees: Darkness grew stronger and larger and enveloped its cruel cloak in and around the forest. And then it unleashed it's children, the shadows, in amongst the trees. It was here that the hundreds of shadows resided, each lurking and waiting - waiting for an unwary traveller to be sucked in to its grasp.

But there was no traveller tonight - not surprising considering the appalling weather. And the forest was deathly silent. Apart from a soft breeze, rustling through the trees and the odd small animal scuttling through, not a sound could be heard. The forest was as quiet as a tomb.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS WEATHER!!! I NEED SHELTER NOW!!!"

All of a sudden the silence was broken by the screams of a grumpy and generally dissatisfied adventurer. Suddenly, from out of the gloom came four drenched, bedraggled and indeed miserable shapes. The four shapes made their way through the forest and the rain. Many miles they had travelled, many foes had they faced, many dangers they had encountered but now they must press on, to shelter, to some dry place. Anywhere! Just as long as its out of this rain!!!

A princess, a swordsmen, a chimera and a grumpy sorceress made they way through the storm - Each determined to get out of the rain.

"I WANT OUT OF THIS RAIN!!!!!" shouted Lina Inverse for the hundredth time. Her companion, Gourry Gabriev, sighed yet again.

"Don't worry Lina, I'm sure we'll get to shelter soon"

But if Gourry was trying to add reassurance, his efforts fell through. 

"Haven't you said that enough times already?!?!" She snapped.

"And another thing", she continued her voice growing in irritation, "We would've found shelter if YOU hadn't taken a wrong turn back at that junction!!!!"

"Wrong turn?!?" Gourry exclaimed "I was following this map!!!"

To reinforce his point, Gourry pulled out a damp and torn scrap of paper. Lina turned to peer at Gourry's map. Suddenly her eyes widened and she glared at Gourry, an increasing fury burning in her eyes. Gourry looked astonished.

"Wha.... Wha.... What?!?!" 

"GOURRY YOU JELLYFISH!! YOU HAD THE MAP UPSIDE DOWN!!!!"

"What?? Was it really?!?" said Gourry as revelation sunk in. "No wonder I couldn't read it!!!"

"WHAT?!" roared Lina. "I BET YOU CAN'T READ ANY MAP!!!!!"

And with that Lina began to vent her annoyance onto Gourry in the only way she knew....

* * *

Some distance away, Zelgadis Greywars sighed. He saw, just up ahead, Lina letting her anger loose - by pounding Gourry. Zel turned away shaking his head.

"Looks like its going to be one of those days" he murmured.

Then he turned to see his friend, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune. She was lagging behind, treading with caution. Zel could easily tell she was frightened - her eyes were wide and darting in all directions, her hands were clasped together and her steps were small and delicate - as if she was afraid of making the slightest noise. 

Zel slowly turned around and made his way over to her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Zel?"

"What's wrong Amelia?" he smiled teasingly, "Afraid of a storm?"

Amelia softly giggled. "Well I've never been outside during a storm before"

Amelia continued to giggle and for a moment she forget all about the storm. Suddenly she looked up and, to her surprise, Zel was also smiling. She paused momentarily. She knew only too well that Zel smiled only rarely. So what was this? 

Her heart began to beat even faster as Zel drew alongside her.

"Come on" he said.

Amelia walked with Zelgadis. Her confidence rose rapidly. She felt better knowing he was near. She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling. 

"Zel?"

He looked down and met her gaze.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" Zel answered. "You know, you look a lot better when you smile."

Amelia's eyes widened in astonishment. A red blush worked its way across Zel's face. Amelia giggled. She knew what he was thinking.   


It was fairly obvious that Amelia had a crush on Zel. But what Amelia longed to know was did Zel feel the same way about her? Or did he even notice her crush for him? Hey, it was very hard NOT to notice. In order to seek an answer, Amelia began to go over the facts - She was very well aware that he had a difficult time being the romantic type. But whatever he did, it was close enough and he did it well - even if he hid his eyes in embarrassment every time.......

* * *

Amelia and Zelgadis had drawn nearer to Lina and Gourry - who were still squabbling. Finally Gourry stepped away from Lina.

"All right then, Lina" he said firmly. "If you want shelter that badly, I'll find some."

His eyes darted all over the place. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for.

"Here we are!" he beamed. He strode over to a nearby tree. This tree had a low over-hanging bough. Gourry strode under the bough and revelled in the shelter (or whatever shelter) the bough provided. 

Gourry looked really pleased with his discovery. Lina, however, didn't agree. She pressed her palm against her face and let out a groan. Zelgadis wore an expression of disbelief.

"Um.. Gourry?" Amelia began, "Isn't there some rule about not going under a tree during a thunderstorm?"

"What are you talking about?" Gourry said with a grin, "Its great in here! Its dry, warm and completely......"

Gourry never got to complete his sentence. A bolt of lightening struck the bough and it burned through from the tree. The now separated bough then fell onto Gourry's head, knocking him out. This was enough to send Lina right off.

"YOU JELLYFISH BRAINS!!!!" she yelled. She grabbed the bough and, using all her strength, pulled it off Gourry's limp form. She then began to bash Gourry's body whilst unleashing a barrage of epithets, questioning Gourry's intelligence. 

Amelia couldn't help but laugh at the hilarious situation - at least that made her forget the storm even more. But Zelgadis was having none of this.

"Stop Lina!" he exclaimed, "Can't you see he's in pain?!"

Zel pulled Lina away from Gourry's form. Lina was shocked but then grumbled.

"Why bother" she murmured under her breath. "He's got a thick head anyway...."

Zel, with a dramatic flourish, began to heal Gourry. Within moments, Gourry opened his eyes, sat up and rubbed a huge bump on his cranium.

"Whoa, what was that..." he mumbled.

"That was a branch that got struck by lightning." Lina answered. "Now seeing as you're awake...YOU JELLYFISH!!!!"

Without a moment's hesitation Lina continued to berate and clobber Gourry for his stupidity. Amelia began giggling at the hilarity of the situation. Zelgadis sighed and hid his eyes. Then he looked up at Amelia.

"Come on. Lets find some shelter." 

"But Zel..." Amelia began gesturing to Lina and Gourry as they squabbled.

Amelia stopped. Zel stared straight at her. Amelia nodded. They both headed deeper into the depths of the forest as Lina and Gourry continued fighting. 

* * *

"Was that right to leave them back there?" inquired Amelia.

"Sooner or later they'll realise that we have gone and maybe then they will get their act together" answered Zelgadis.

And so Zel and Amelia continued on their way as the storm raged above them. But a grim silence hung between them. Amelia grabbed her tunic in a fist. She wanted to banish the silence. She admired his cool, enigmatic and quiet behaviour but it sure got annoying at times. She understood that he was determined to find a cure at any cost - But did he have to be so self-centred?. 

But now they were alone - alone in a dark forest during a thunderstorm. But now that she was with Zelgadis, Amelia had long since banished her fear. Suddenly she stopped walking and shivered from the cold of her soaked clothes. Zel kept walking but suddenly, realising that Amelia wasn't with him, stopped and turned.

"Amelia?" he inquired, walking towards her.

"Zel, I'm cold..... From this rain....." She shivered.

"Here" Zel said. He drew his cloak up and over the pair of them - shielding them both from the rain. And for a brief moment they remained there. Amelia's heart raced. This situation was so....

Perfect.

Amelia savoured every second of this intimate moment. She inched her way to Zel, taking in his scent and his body warmth. Gently she placed her hands on his chest and rested her head alongside them. Zel was so surprised by this move that he nearly dropped his cloak. As his eyes widened in astonishment his face turned red - again. Eventually he sighed and moved his head down - and nearer to hers. She looked up and smiled.

"Zelgadis?"

"Yes?" he murmured.

"I...I....." Amelia struggled to get the words out. Zel blinked. What was wrong? What was she struggling to say? Did she really want to say what was on her mind Was she equally embarrassed about this situation as he was? Was she....

Wait....

What was that....?

Hang on....

There it was again!

He suddenly looked up at the road ahead. Amelia blinked. Why did he suddenly break eye contact? She mentally cursed herself for not saying what she wanted to. 

"Zel? What's wrong?"

"Shhh Amelia" whispered Zel. "Can you hear that?"

Amelia paused. Hear what? All she could hear was the noises of the storm. What was there to hear? 

Wait a minute...

What was that....?

A distant rumbling sound was coming from the road ahead. 

"Zel!" she said in alarm. Zel nodded in acknowledgment. 

"Whatever it is" he said. "Its big and its coming this way very rapidly..."

* * *

Suddenly a flash of lightening lit up the forest. In that burst of light Zelgadis and Amelia could see, in the distance, an immense coach bearing down at them at an incredible speed. 

"A coach?" inquired Amelia. "What's a coach doing out here in this weather?" 

"Its not stopping!" yelled Zelgadis in alarm "Get down!"

And with that Zel grabbed Amelia around the waist and dived out of the coach's path. He landed in the undergrowth - on top of Amelia. As the coach thundered past, another flash of lightening illuminated the monstrosity for Zel and Amelia to see. And both Amelia's and Zelgadis' eyes widened at the coach. 

It was a huge and made from black ornate panels. The windows were hidden with red curtains and the whole thing was decorated with sinister gargoyles - on the door, the corners of the coach structure and around the panels. Even the wheels were of hideous construct - made out of metal, they contained ghastly faces and unsettling patterns. The coach itself was being pulled by a pair of horses, but what horses! They were of jet black coating; had red eyes and all the while emitted an aura of menace. But the most threatening element was the coach driver. The driver was shielded by a heavy cowl which covered his features entirely - all bar a pair of glowing red eyes. The driver turned to see Amelia and Zelgadis in their hiding place and laughed. A hollow laugh, a shrieking laugh, a laugh at the duo's predicament. And with that, the coach thundered off into the night.

* * *

Zelgadis and Amelia watched the coach disappear. The horrific visage had shaken them both to the core. In fear Amelia reached out to Zelgadis...

....And realised that he was lying on top of her. Amelia blinked in surprise. Meanwhile, Zelgadis also came to the same conclusion. His eyes widened at Amelia and his face grew redder then ever. 

And for a while they remained there, both in a state of silent shock. That was, until a certain red-headed sorceress barged onto the scene.

"Hey guys? Amelia? Zel?"

Both Amelia and Zel snapped back to reality and drew away from each other. Lina saw the whole thing and her expression of surprise evolved into a secret smile. As she waited for Zel and Amelia to get back to their feet, Gourry came running up. 

"Amelia? Zel? Did you both see the coach?" he asked.

"See it?" Amelia answered, "It nearly ran us both over!!!"

Amelia had recovered her wits much quicker then Zel. Zel was embarrassed about being discovered by Lina and remained silent. Lina spoke up.

"What was that coach doing travelling through this storm at that speed?"

"Maybe" began Amelia, "The driver wanted to get to his destination urgently."

"Out here in the middle of a forest?!" asked Gourry.

Lina thought it all through: "If a coach was heading through a forest at that speed then the driver must be heading back to his home which must be in the middle of the forest."

"Quick everyone!" she cried "Follow that coach! It'll lead us to shelter!!!!"

In an instant she was gone, taking up pursuit of the coach with Gourry following close behind. Zel sighed and followed. Only Amelia remained. She paused as she assessed what had happened between her and Zel seconds earlier. He looked concerned when she was frightened by the storm. He had shielded her from the rain. He had pulled her out of the way of the coach. But he was embarrassed by ending up on top of her. No doubt about it, he did care of her - even if he was hopeless at the romantic stuff. After wrestling with what Zel thought about her she finally had an answer. But nonetheless, she must follow up on this subject. With high spirits and a huge smile she set off after her friends.

* * *

The four adventurers charged through the storm, pursuing the coach. They followed the coach by its fresh tracks. However it only led them deeper and deeper into the forest - and mostly back along their original route.

"Hey Lina" Gourry asked as they ran.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't this coach going where we've already been?"

"So?"

"Wouldn't we have already passed the place where the coach is heading already?"

Lina paused before answering. "Maybe we're going into another part of the forest!"

And she was right. The coach was heading into a part of the forest - but this part of the forest looked much, much more sinister form where they had previously been. The shadows were even more darker then before, there were an increasing number of dead trees, the vegetation began to look lifeless, the place was deathly silent and there was an aura of menace circulating around the place. Even Gourry noticed the change in scenery. 

"Hey this wasn't on my map." He noted.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been holding it upside down" Lina muttered.

"Hey" Amelia said "Up ahead, I think I can see a light."

Amelia was right - up in the distance was a faint light. Immediately the group headed off towards this discovery.

The light turned out to be emitting from a mansion - situated right in the middle of the forest.

"See?" proclaimed Lina proudly "I told you that coach driver would be heading home!"

"Uh, Lina" said Amelia. "This place looks deserted."

That was true. The mansion's paint was peeling, there was a hole in the roof, and the whole thing looked empty and neglected. The grounds were no better: there was rubble everywhere, the garden was overgrown and full of weeds and the surrounding walls had crumbled. 

"Gee, I'd hate to be the housekeeper" said Gourry.

"Yeah, there doesn't seem to be anyone home!" said Lina

"Impossible" murmured Zel, breaking his silence. "Why are there lights coming from the inside?"

"Yeah, well if they are people inside, I hope they'll let us in!" Lina grinned as she set off.

"Yeah, I want to get out of this rain!" agreed Gourry, leaving Zel and Amelia.

Amelia turned to Zel. 

"Uh Zel?"

Zel turned to face her as Amelia continued:

"Can we have a talk sometime?"

Zel's eyes widened. "How about we get inside first?" he said with a smile.

Amelia smiled back. "Yeah......" 

But her smile was a fake - she couldn't help but feel disappointed that he had turned her offer down. She'll have to try and get him once their inside.

Zel and Amelia joined Gourry and Lina at the mansion's doorstep. Lina grasped the door handle and rapped it. 

The door was eventually opened - by a tall man. He smiled at the travellers.

"Good Evening." He purred.

* * *

Chapter 2  
Contents  



	2. Arrival

Crimson Moon - Chapter 2 Chapter 2 - Arrival 

* * *

The four friends started in astonishment at the tall man - he was like nothing or no one they had seen before. No doubt about it, this man was something else: He was dressed in a three piece silk suit that would've taken a fortune to buy, His face was one of a gentlemen but it had a pale complexion. He had handsome features but they were savage at the same time. His eyes were crimson in colour but sparkled at the visitors. Amelia and Lina just stood there gawking at the man. Even Gourry and Zelgadis looked on, impressed.

"May I help you?" the man inquired. His voice was deep and rich and thickly accented. There was a purring quality to it.

Lina was first to gather her wits. "Come on Amelia" she whispered.

Amelia broke out of her trance. "Huh?" 

"You're a princess right? You should know all about formal introductions."

"Uh right" Amelia whispered back.

She bowed deeply to the man. "Excuse us sir, but we got caught in the storm...Um.."

Amelia's speech faltered - she had never been in the presence of anyone like this guy. But the man knew what she was thinking.

"So you would like to spend the night here until the storm passes, right?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course!" Lina, Amelia, Zelgadis and Gourry chorused.

"Well then" continued the man, chuckling "Do come on in. I've been expecting you."

The man stepped aside so the foursome could come out of the storm. The four all observed the impressive interiors of the place. There was a staircase were made of white marble in the centre of the hall. The floor was decorated with black and white tiles set in a checkerboard pattern. The walls were decorated with black vinyl and there were great red drapes hanging from the ceiling. There were also fancy gold sculptures all around. Indeed, the mansion's insides were much better then its outsides. It was unmistakable that this fancy interior decorating would've been expensive to set up. 

Then all of a sudden, the four noticed a young man lurking behind the tall man. The tall man turned to the young man. 

"Rolf! Go get towels for our visitors" he ordered.

"Yes sir, Of course sir" the young man stammered. He didn't look very happy. He too had a pale complexion and a nice three piece silk suit, but his facial expression never moved from a constant frown. He stared at the friends but only briefly - Yet long enough for them to see a cold, hard stare. 

The tall man turned to face his visitors. 

"Allow me to introduce myself." He purred. "I am Leopold von Hurst. Welcome to my mansion and my home." 

Amelia, then launched into introductions: "I'm Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, and may I introduce Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Greywars and Lina Inverse."

"Lina Inverse?" Leopold raised an eyebrow "The famous Lina Inverse? I've heard so much about you. I'm delighted to be greeted by your presence"

"Oh... Why.... Thank you!" said Lina in surprise - She never knew she'd get a greeting like that anywhere. 

"Its certainly an impressive looking place" Amelia noted. As a princess she knew all about finery and fancy decoration.

"Oh yes. This place was the home of my fore-fathers. My family were very rich and travelled a lot." 

"Why did your fore-fathers build this place in the middle of a forest away from the nearest town?" asked Gourry

"GOURRY!" snapped Lina indignantly. 

Leopold chuckled. "My family was highly respected and feared. My ancestors cultivated numerous enemies in their time." 

At this point, Rolf returned with towels. Lina, Gourry, Zel and Amelia took them and wiped their faces down. Leopold cleared his throat.

"Rolf! These people will be spending the night there, out of the storm. They are now our guests. Will you please be so kind as to showing our guests to their rooms?"

* * *

Rolf led Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis to their rooms. But the four couldn't help but marvel at the mansion's interiors. Superb gold and silver statuettes lined the corridors, panels made from the finest pine wood made up the walls, magnificent paintings were dotted here and there. No doubt Leopold must be an incredibly rich person to afford all this luxuries. 

Eventually Rolf directed the four to their rooms. They were all in pairs on opposite sides of the corridor. Gourry and Zel took the two rooms on the left and Lina and Amelia took the two rooms on the right.

Some time later, Lina removed her damp cloak and hang it up on a hook. She was impressed by the effort Leopold went for the comfort of his guests: The room contained a entire wardrobe of nice outfits, a dresser of ornate design and a nice soft and springy bed (Lina tested it out earlier by jumping up and down on it). Obviously her host went to a lot of trouble. This sudden thought made Lina feel a bit uneasy. But Lina's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's me, Amelia."

Lina crossed the room and opened the door. "What's up kid?"

"Uh Lina, can I talk with you for a moment?"

"Sure. Come on in."

Lina stepped aside to let Amelia in and closed the door behind her. Amelia walked over to the bed and sat down. 

"Well Amelia, what's up?" Lina began.

Amelia turned her head downwards - facing away from Lina. "Well... Uh... Lina..."

Lina frowned. Judging by the hesitation in Amelia's speech, she was dealing with an embarrassing and indeed, personnel subject. Lina decided to cut to the chase.

"Let me guess, this is about Zel right?"

Amelia's eyes widened in astonishment. "Zel?!"

She looked shocked. But Lina wasn't convinced by Amelia's denial act and grinned a grin of satisfaction and victory. Amelia, realising that she had been seen through, mouthed silent words. She had no idea Lina was so perceptive.

"How did you know?" asked Amelia eventually.

"How could I not know?" chuckled Lina "It was so obvious!"

In desperation, and a rise in embarrassment, Amelia blurted out: "No! It's not like that at all! We are just good friends like you and Gourry are!!!"

Lina's expression changed into one of slyness: "So, you're in denial eh?"

"I'm not in denial!!" yelled Amelia. Lina burst into a fit of laughter. Then Amelia paused as she realised what she just said. Then she hung her head in defeat as Lina calmed down.

"Yes Lina you're right. I have a crush on Zelgadis."

Lina, whose laughter had, by now, come a complete stop, nodded in confirmation. 

"I see, and you're worried that he hasn't noticed, right?'

Amelia nodded. Lina could certainly read her like a book.

"Right, I know for certain that you both have feelings for each other but the problem is you are both in denial. Zel in particular."

"Can't Zel understand that I like him even with his curse?" Amelia said. "Can't he see that if he wasn't so single-minded, and if he learned to smile, everything will be all right? Can't he see that if he was more aware of my feelings for him he will maybe get a more a more positive outlook on life?! Doesn't he know how I long for his words and his touch?! Can't Zel...."

Amelia's speech came to a abrupt halt. Normally she wouldn't do a thing like that (Phil had taught her from an earlier age how to deliver the perfect justice speech, flawlessly) but now it was different. For Lina was staring at Amelia with an odd expression etched on her face. Amelia remained silent in confused but then she put her hands in her mouth in embarrassment: She'd been thinking aloud.

Lina was first to recover her wits. "Wow Amelia. You obviously feel for Zel more then I thought."

Amelia sighed before nodding in agreement. 

"Well, why don't you tell him?" asked Lina. 

Amelia hesitated. "Well.... I.... It's..... just....."

"You're afraid he might be too self-conscious about finding a cure to think about you?" Lina finished.

Amelia nodded. "I know he's determined to find a cure for his curse but does finding one mean that he has to shut everyone and everything else away?"

Lina sighed. She could understand what Amelia was going through. She was using a lot of time and effort into trying to get Zelgadis' attention. However it was (literally) like trying to talk to a stone wall. Eventually, Lina broke her silence.

"Look Amelia. It all boils down to you - Zel will never know if you or anyone cares for him if you don't say so! If you keep your feelings bottled up, he'll never know about them and will always be depressed! But if you just come out front and say so, maybe he'll feel better and he'll warm up to you"

Amelia paused and then looked up at Lina with a more happier expression. "Why Lina! You're right! Of course! I must confront Zel and tell him what I think!"

That's the spirit!" chuckled Lina.

"Oh thank you Lina!" said an overjoyed Amelia. "I'll don't know what I'll do without you!"

"Hey, don't think about it okay?" Lina smiled.

"Okay I won't!" giggled Amelia. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Amelia!"

And with that, Amelia left Lina's room and went to her own room. Once inside, she lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Then she reflected on the conversation she had with Lina. Amelia's goal is now clear - She must tell Zel about her feelings for him - at all costs.

Then Amelia began thinking about Leopold. He certainly was....

...Handsome. His first impression was an impressive one. His speech was well thought out, his house was superbly decorated and Leopold himself was indeed elegant and a superb host. He certainly was....

...handsome. He seemed quite talkative. He also appeared enigmatic and quite secretive. But Amelia was intrigued. She must find out more about the mysterious Leopold. Just as soon as she has sought out Zelgadis....

Amelia caught herself. She softly giggled. Previously Zel had dominated her thoughts. But now Leopold has been proven to be a strong replacement. Has her heart been won over by Leopold instead of Zel? Impossible! But, no doubt about it, Leopold certainly was...

....handsome.

* * *

Next door to Amelia's room, Lina was also coming to the same conclusion: Leopold was indeed an enigmatic person. He appeared secretive but, unlike Xelloss, he didn't try to hide them. It was then Lina decided to follow up on Leopold's secrecy. Indeed the challenge has potential and it could be worthy. After all, it was about time she had encountered a man of such dignity and grace after spending too long hanging around the brain-dead Gourry and the emotionless Zelgadis.... 

Meanwhile, across the hall, Gourry settled in with ease. He had removed his wet gear and fell fast asleep on the bed. And all the while next door..... 

In his room Zelgadis paced around, his mind working into overtime. There was something about Leopold he didn't like. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it but something was indeed very wrong.....

Zelgadis went over the facts: a pale and deathly pallor, a peculiar foreign accent, a finely decorated house in a remote location, a family history of travelling and enemies, and an odd sense of charisma. Zelgadis racked his brains to find where these points were heading. He thought about the times he went into Rezo's colossal library and tried to recall what he read in it.

A sorcerer? No, Zel had encountered many evil sorcerers before. None of them looked or acted like Leopold. But then again....

A mazoku? That was a possibility. But he was certainly different from Xelloss, that's for sure. But then again not all mazoku would operate exactly like Xelloss.

After minutes of pacing and thinking things through, he still hadn't reached a conclusion. Zel's face hardened. He had no idea who this Leopold is but he could sense they were all in danger. Himself, Lina, Gourry and Amelia.....

At the mere thought of the princess, Zel stopped and sighed.

What was it about the princess that got him thinking about her once every so often? What was it about the princess which occupied many of his thoughts? What was it about the princess which haunted him? She didn't seem perturbed about his curse. She seemed to warm up to his presence - unlike ordinary people who reacted to his appearance in a repulsed and rejected way. What's more she appeared to be quite enlightened by his presence. But then again, judging by Zel's experience, appearances have always proven to be deceptive. Zel shivered as he pondered on that statement.

Amelia also appeared to be determined to talk to him. Zel reflected on what she said to him before they entered the mansion. She wanted to say something to him quite badly. But he had turned her down in a rather cold manner - judging by the look on her face from his reaction. That was because he was far more concerned with getting inside and out of the rain. It was not because he was not interested in what the princess had to say....

Was it?

Zel looked at his hands and thought, as he'd done many times before, that nothing must stand in his way of finding a cure for his body. Nothing. Nothing at all. Not even a...

Zelgadis paused. She was, after all, a princess. Therefore a person of royalty and dignity. So why would she care for a chimera? Furthermore she was fourteen - So this feelings she felt for him could just mean idol worship or just a girl thing - he recalled seeing other fourteen year old girls drooling over pictures of some troubadour or some equally poncy git. So her feelings must be some silly teenage thing. And these type of things only last a short space of time. 

But still he needed more evidence - If this was love then it had to be real - But if this was indeed a silly teenage crush he must put an end to it. But what if it was for real?

* * *

Elsewhere in the mansion, Leopold sat at his desk, writing something down. Just then, the door creaked open. Leopold looked up but no one came in. Then he saw a pair of glowing crimson eyes, hiding in the shade of the door. He smiled to himself. 

"Greetings, sister." he purred. 

"How did it go?" a cold voice responded.

"You were right. All four of them have arrived, just like you said. They all wanted refuge from the storm."

"Perfect."

"One of them is the infamous bandit killer Lina Inverse." 

"Yes I know."

Leopold stopped writing. "What? You knew that Lina Inverse herself was coming?"

"Of course! But think brother, If we do away with her, many will pay millions just to see the corpse!"

Leopold paused before a sly smile made its way across his face. "That sounds like a good idea. I could certainly use the money to repair that hole in the roof."

"Yes" growled the cold voice. "And the tall blond man that accompanies her - Gourry Gabriev. He has the Sword of Light."

Leopold raised an eyebrow. "The Sword of Light?"

"The same."

Leopold grinned a wolfish grin. "That could prove to be a worthy acquisition."

"Precisely" 

The cold voice paused before continuing.

"Where are they now?"

"They're all in the guest rooms."

"So what are you going to do with them?" the cold voice asked with a growing urgency.

Leopold hesitated before answering. "Lina and the other girl seemed to be seduced by my appearance. Thus concealing our intentions from them could be easy."

"Yes but we must keep all four of them here. If they get to suspicious, they must be dealt with" replied the cold voice sternly. 

Leopold nodded before the voice continued.

"What about the other two?"

"That blond swordsman Gourry Gabriev and that other man are quite unsuspecting. However there is chance their suspicions will arise"

"Don't worry, Just Leave it to me." the cold voice murmured.

* * *

Chapter 3  
Contents  



	3. Morning

Crimson Moon - Chapter 3 Chapter 3: Morning 

* * *

When the morning came, it was still raining.

Gourry was the first awake. He got out of bed, yawned, stretched and scratched his head. He softly mumbled to himself as he headed for the window. He drew back the curtains and gazed outside. Even in his half -asleep state, he could still see the rain. The continuous stream of rain. The thunder and lightening had passed but the rain was lingering on. Gourry softly mumbled and his lazy eyes scanned the mansion. Suddenly, to his shock, he saw something that woke him up and made his eyes widen in horror and wonder. There, on one of the mansions corner towers, was a beautiful young woman. She was perched on the tower window scanning the horizon. Gourry noted that the woman, in a way, looked like Leopold - Her hair was jet black, she had a pale complexion and she had an expensive looking frock enveloped in a dark cloak. All in all, she was sinisterly beautiful. 

Suddenly, to add to Gourry's astonishment, she knelt down and began crawling down the mansion wall! Gourry just stood there and gaped at the astonishing sight. He'd never thought that crawling down a stone wall like that would be possible. The woman continued crawling down at a surprisingly hurried pace. 

'How does she do that?' Gourry thought. 'Shouldn't someone call out to her?'

He then reached down and tried to open the window - but only momentarily. When he looked up, the woman had gone. Gourry was more astonished then ever. The woman had just.....disappeared! There was no trace on the ground below, as to where she'd disappeared to. A very baffled Gourry then shock his head and turned away from the window.

* * *

Later, Gourry marched out into the hallway to met the others. He didn't have long to wait. Lina came out of her room looking quite refreshed. They smiled when they met each other.

"Hey Lina." Gourry greeted.

"Good morning Gourry!" Lina smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah" Gourry paused before continuing. "It's still raining outside."

"Yeah, I'd noticed that." answered Lina. Then she noticed Gourry looking quite uneasy.

"Hey Gourry, are you okay? Is something the matter?"

Gourry was about to reveal his alarming discovery when Amelia came out of her room.

She too looked well slept and quite refreshed. Only this time she felt more cheerful then usual. She strode up to join Lina and Gourry.

"Good morning Lina! And good morning to you too Gourry" Amelia greeted.

"Boy, you seem more happy then usual." Gourry noted.

"Oh I feel like I can take on the world! I feel like I can take on anything and triumph!" Amelia grinned. She nudged Lina and both collapsed into a giggle fit.

Gourry scratched his head as the girls laughed. He couldn't grasp as to what was so funny - he just didn't understand girls at all.

Just then Zelgadis joined the group. But he looked like a mess - His sleep wasn't peaceful - He had spent nearly the entire night trying to work out why Leopold posed a threat.

"Good morning all." He said.

"Hiya Zel!" smiled Lina. "Say, you look a mess! Have you ever looked in a mirror?"

"How can he?" said Amelia. "I haven't seen one around in this mansion!"

Zel blinked. "My sleep hasn't been peaceful" he said softly.

"I believe" he continued, "That we are all in some kind of danger."

"Danger? What kind of danger are we in?" inquired Amelia.

Zel hesitated before answering: "There's something about Leopold I don't like."

Lina scoffed. "Why? He seems a reasonable guy!"

Amelia agreed. "Yeah. And if we were in any danger then, By the blazing of Justice I shall crush him!!!"

As Amelia launched into yet another one of her many justice speeches, Gourry thought things through. He thought back to the woman he had seen before - Now Zel too, suspected that something wasn't exactly right there. Gourry cleared his throat

"I agree with Zel. There's something strange going on in this mansion." He said firmly.

Lina stared in disbelief. Amelia's justice speech came to an abrupt halt. Zelgadis just blinked and then nodded in consent. 

"Oh Come on!" snapped Lina. "You can't be serious!! What is there not to like about Leopold?! Gourry! You can't agree with a ridiculous matter like this!!!!" 

Gourry grinned and walked past Lina - much to her frustration.

"Gourry!" she snarled. "Don't walk away!"

Gourry turned. "Lina, If I don't hurry, I'll probably miss out on breakfast!"

At the mention of a meal, Lina's expression changed dramatically. "Breakfast?! Wait for me!"

And with that Lina, now anything but angry, darted past Gourry and into the general direction of the dining room. Gourry chuckled and took off in hot pursuit.

Amelia turned to Zelgadis, her eyebrow raised. They were alone. Now was her chance....

"Zelgadis?" she asked. 

Zel raised his head in her direction. He paused. Now was the time - He will find an answer to her crush.

"Amelia" he answered

"There's something I have been meaning to say to you....." they both said at the same time.

They both stopped mid-sentence. Amelia began giggling and Zelgadis smiled.

"You first..." Zel said.

"Sure" answered Amelia smiling. 

"I was wondering...." she began as she moved closer to him.

Zel raised an eyebrow. "You were wondering?" he echoed.

"Do you remember what I asked you last night? You know, about wanting a chat...."

"Yes...." Zelgadis began. He could see where this was heading.

"Well, do you still want to talk?"

"Yes" he murmured.

Amelia smiled a sweet smile. "Last night you pulled me out of the way of that coach. You saved my life. If it wasn't for you, I would've been killed. I just wanted thank you." 

When Zel heard this, he blushed. Amelia noticed and giggled. Regardless she continued:

"Zel, I want you to know that you are a very good friend to me. I am well aware that you are determined to find a cure at all costs, but I really like you just the way you are. And remember all those instances when you saved my life? I thought you were very noble to do so."

Amelia then donned a grin of victory - She had just accomplished something in spite of all her fear and hesitation. She gladly awaited the results. 

Zel raised an eyebrow. What was this? Maybe his assumptions were wrong. Maybe she did have feelings for him.

Amelia stared at him. He was speechless. Maybe she had succeeded - she knew all to well that Zelgadis wasn't the romantic type.

Zel began mouthing silent words - It was as if he didn't know what to say. Eventually he managed to say "Thank you Amelia. I never knew you felt that way"

Amelia, ever smiling, nodded. He certainly seemed impressed by what she said.

Just then Lina turned up. "Hey, are you two going to join us for breakfast?"

Zelgadis, wanting out of that embarrassing situation, went off to join Lina. Amelia followed behind him.

* * *

Leopold was at the dining table waiting for them. The dining room was, like all the other rooms, decorated in grand scale. The walls were made of fine wood panelling, A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and a rather expensive oak cabinet took up space on the rooms right wall. The left wall was occupied by a row of small pine cupboards.

As the adventures entered Leopold smiled and stood up.

"Welcome!" he beamed as he made his way over to them. "I trust you all slept well?"

Amelia, Gourry, Lina and Zelgadis nodded in consent.

"So, I gather you are all down here for breakfast?" Leopold continued

"Yes we are." Said Amelia, maintaining a friendly manner (After all she was a princess and knew all about customary, mannerly behaviour when it came to conversations). 

"Right" Leopold nodded. "I won't be joining you as I have already eaten."

He paused before continuing: "I will be away on business for the entire day. However I will return for dinner. I will gladly appreciate it if you joined me."

"Yes! We'll be happy to!" said Amelia.

"Fine by me" Lina agreed.

Gourry shrugged before nodding in agreement. Zel however hid his eyes from Leopold's gaze (his distrust for Leopold ever present) and bowed his head. However Leopold took that as a yes.

"Marvellous!" he grinned. "I'll see you all tonight then! I'll be leaving you now. Until then please, feel free to explore the mansion. But I must warn you, do not try to enter any of the locked doors."

And with that Leopold left the room, leaving the four friends to their breakfast.

Just then, the boy servant Rolf entered, carrying a tray with breakfast. He greeted the four with another cold stare and a silence. He set the breakfast on the table and left - without saying a word. Lina and Gourry exchanged glances over Rolf's cold attitude...... Before descending over the table like a pack of wolves and devouring everything in sight!!!! 

Amelia chuckled as she watched Lina and Gourry bore through the food at their usual speed (tm). Then she noticed Zel standing still - no doubt he was preoccupied with his own thoughts. 

"Zelgadis?" Amelia asked.

Zel raised his head.

"Do you want to explore the mansion together, after breakfast?" Amelia went on.

Zel sighed.

"Well do you?" 

"Yes" answered Zel softly - But he sounded extremely reluctant

And with that, Zel strode over to the table for some breakfast (or what was left of it) - leaving Amelia alone. Amelia's expression changed into one of hurt. He was still cold even after she had poured out her heart before him earlier?

Nevertheless she must not let her confidence falter. She must not neglect her goal. She will not let this little incident stand in her way. She will stop at nothing to let him know how she felt about him. With her confidence still standing strong, she joined the breakfast table.

* * *

Some time later, Zelgadis strode through the halls of the mansion. He was surprised by the number of portraits that decorated the walls. When he actually stopped to admire them, he realised that a lot of them were of Leopold. 

"Odd" Zel muttered. "Leopold must be incredibly wealthy to afford the superb furnishings of this house and have many a portrait done."

"I wonder why he has so many portraits done of him?" he mused. This was all very curious. And extremely suspicious.....

As Zel examined the paintings he heard footsteps echoing across the hallway. He looked up to see Amelia strolling towards him.

"Zelgadis!" she called.

Zel sighed. His mind cast back to that incident before breakfast. Without a doubt, she obviously had feelings for him. This was beginning to look like more then a teenage crush. But what Zel wanted to know was: What was he going to do now? Did he really feel the same way about her?

"Zel! I've been looking all over for you!" she said.

Zel nodded. "As I recall you wanted to explore the mansion together, right?"

"Yeah that's why I've been trying to find you."

Amelia paused. She recalled what Lina had told her about expressing her feelings. She had struck gold with her success earlier on. Now there will be no holding back - She had come this far. Time to move in for the kill. 

Suddenly, to Zel's surprise she moved closer and brushed herself up against him. Zel's face then made into a blush. What mad his face even redden was Amelia's speech - it now turned into whispers and got more intimate.

"Zel?" she whispered. "I know you hate your curse and you'll stop at nothing to find a cure but I want you to know, that I like you no matter what you look like."

Zel's eyes widened and his blush increased. Amelia grinned. Her plan was working. Time to come out straight.....

"You know" she continued, "You are so loyal and nice to Lina, Gourry and me and that's what counts. What's more you have constantly put your life in danger to protect and save me. Anyway what I really want to say is that I really have developed feelings for you. And what I really want to say is that.... I love you."

Zelgadis blinked in disbelief. His assumptions over Amelia were wrong: This certainly wasn't just a silly teenage crush - this was something more. But..... Did he really feel the same way about her?

Zelgadis sighed and walked off. He needed to be alone with his thoughts.

Amelia gaped in disbelief. She couldn't believe he could be so cold. Tears began swelling up in her eyes. 

"Zelgadis!" she sobbed.

But he didn't turn around. He walked off leaving her to weep - alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gourry marched out onto the soaked grounds behind the house. As he crossed the grounds, he noted that they looked incredibly dismal. Gourry frowned. Even he was beginning to suspect that something was very wrong at the mansion. 

There were weeds everywhere, a garden that looked like it hadn't tended to in years, damaged statues and other sculptures everywhere, a blacksmith's shop.... 

A BLACKSMITH's SHOP?! Gourry's eyes widened. Hey, maybe he could find something useful in the way of swords! Gourry hurried over to his new discovery..

The blacksmith store looked no better then the rest of the garden. The roof looked like it was ready to collapse, the building and equipment gave the impression it had not been cleaned for years, and judging by the floor and the state of the building, the whole thing looked forgotten about.

Gourry made his way over the fireplace. Despite the lack of recent use, they still looked like they could be used for metalwork. Gourry made a fire in the fireplace and scanned the place over. The tools were in working order, but there wasn't much in the way of swords. There were scraps of metal lying around but little else. 

Gourry then decided to that he might conduct repairs to his own sword. Discarding his breastplate and his armour, he then withdrew his sword from its scabbard and set out working on it. He drove his sword into the flames to heat it up and then he began bashing the dents out of his sword with a mallet.

Presently he heard footsteps. Gourry paused and looked up. Zel silently strode into the store. 

"Hiya Zel!" greeted Gourry.

"Hello Gourry" Zel said. "I see you've found something to keep you busy."

"Yeah!" Gourry beamed. "I thought I'd get my sword repaired. Where are Lina and Amelia?"

"Amelia's exploring the mansion while Lina's raiding the kitchen."

"Right."

Zel then fell silent as Gourry went back to his hammering. Then Zel asked:

"Hey Gourry, do you think there is something seriously out of order here at this mansion?"

"Huh?" Gourry answered.

"There is something about Leopold I don't like"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's got a peculiar foreign accent, he's complexion is oddly pale, he's in a house which is ruined on the outside while elegant on the inside, he has had a history of enemies and travelling and he is unusually charismatic. Have you noticed that?"

Gourry scratched the back of his head as he thought it through.

"No!"

Zel sighed.

"But if we are talking about weird stuff," Gourry went on "I saw something rather strange this morning....."

Gourry then related the story of the woman on the wall to Zel. 

"Intriguing" Zel murmured. He searched his memory - He was certain he had heard that type of thing before. But where?

"Why are you so suspicious Zel?" Gourry asked.

Zel's expression darkened. "I fear we aren't safe here at this mansion, Gourry. I am certain we are facing some kind of threat - And I'm determined to find out this threat is."

* * *

Chapter 4  
Contents  



	4. Dinner

Crimson Moon - Chapter 4 Chapter 4: Dinner 

* * *

The rest of the day passed by without incident. Lina was still raiding the kitchen for more food, Gourry remained at the blacksmith store repairing his sword, Amelia continued exploring the mansion and Zelgadis returned to his room. 

Once again Zel paced back and forth, wrestling with his thoughts: A lingering guilt was slowly growing, it was eating him away for being so cold to Amelia previously. 

Did he really care so much about the princess? He certainly couldn't deny that she cared about his curse. And she indeed had the guts to brush up against him. He'd previously suspected that this was a silly teenage crush but now.....

....His perception changed. Indeed, this was something more then a crush. 

Zel shook his head. He can't hide forever from the truth. She cared about him. Probably more then he'll ever know. But how should he react?

"_Still in denial?_" a small voice in his head asked.

"What to you mean?" Zel mentally answered.

"_Remember all the times you protected her from certain danger? Remember how you nearly died at Gaav's hands? And remember when she was killed by Hellmaster Phibrizo?_"

"Yes. So?" 

"_Don't you remember what was going through your mind at the time?_"

"What are you getting at?"

"_So, you're still in denial are you?_"

"I am not in denial!!!!" Zel mentally shouted.

"_Ha! I thought so!_"

"If I want romance I want it to be genuine! I want it to be real!" Zel snapped at the voice.

"_Oh come on. In case you haven't been so ignorant, you would have realised that Amelia has feelings for you!! You can't get more genuine then that!!!_" the voice answered. 

Zel paused. He realised that the voice was right. Indeed, he can't hide from the truth. 

Suddenly Zel's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Zel walked over to the door and opened it. There, on the other side was Amelia - looking rather emotionally distraught.

"Amelia?" Zel asked. 

Amelia looked up - her eyes were bloodshot after crying so hard. "Zel? Can I come in?" She whispered. 

"Sure." He stepped aside so Amelia could come in. Zelgadis then gently closed the door behind him. Amelia turned to face him.

Zelgadis looked into her eyes and he could see the pain he had caused. _Oh no_ he thought. _What have I done?_

"Zelgadis?" Amelia began through her depression.... 

But she never finished. Zelgadis reached forward and gently raised her head with his palm. Amelia's moist eyes widened. 

"Don't cry Amelia." Zelgadis whispered. "I don't like to see you sad." 

A burst of hope blossomed inside of Amelia. Did Zel just say what she thought he had said?

Zelgadis breathed a sigh - he can't hide forever from the truth. "Amelia." he murmured. "I understand that you love me?" 

Amelia couldn't believe it. Her sorrow was then gradually evaporating to form an unexplicable joy. 

"Yes!" she whispered. "Of course I love you! With all my heart!!" 

She paused before adding: "But what I want to know is, Do you love me too?" 

A silence followed Amelia's question. Zel certainly didn't answer straight away. To Amelia, the silence was heart-breaking. _Please don't say no_ she thought. _ Please don't reject me again. I can't bear the thought of him being without me - He needs me to cheer him up. Without me, he won't ever see what a nice person he is._

As Zel withheld his answer he, once again, looked into Amelia's eyes. Once again he could see the pain he had caused. _I can't hide forever from the truth_ he thought. 

_I can't hide forever from the truth_

_I can't hide forever from the truth_

_I can't......_

Zel still didn't answer. Instead he moved his lips to kiss Amelia. Amelia's heart burst with emotion. She had waited for this moment for what seeemd like an eternity....

Then their lips parted. Amelia was speechless. Zelgadis, however didn't look too happy. He turned away from Amelia and walked over to the window. He turned away from Amelia and watched the rain.

"Zelgadis?" Amelia whispered. 

Zel didn't move. He continued staring out the window. He didn't notice Amelia leaving the room.

* * *

Amelia then returned to her room. She couldn't believe what had happened. He did feel the same way about her! But why did he have to be so cold following that kiss? Amelia shrugged - At least she got her answer. 

Some time later, she heard a knock at the door. She opened to door and was greeted by the cold and emotionless stare of the servant boy Rolf. 

Amelia blinked. "Yes?"

"Miss Amelia?" Rolf said. "I am here to remind you that, in half an hours time, the master Leopold will await your company at the dinner table."

"Thank you." Amelia said (although she wasn't to enthusiastic - she had things on her mind). 

"Oh and may I add that, under the masters orders, that formal attire is required."

"Riiiiiiiight." Said Amelia bluntly.

"You will find appropriate attire in the wardrobe" Rolf said, gesturing inside the room.

And with that, Rolf walked away. 

Amelia closed the door and shook her head. She just didn't like Rolf at all. There was something about him she was worried about. But no matter.....

Amelia crossed the room over to the wardrobe. Opening it she gasped in astonishment. The wardrobe was filled with some extraordinarily beautiful dresses. She had assumed, judging by the decor, that Leopold was incredibly rich but, even by her standards, her assumptions were understatements! 

After scanning through each dress, each more eye-catching then the previous, her eye fell on a wondrous pink dress. It wasn't like the dresses she was familiar with at home - indeed none of this dresses did. She began to grow worried. Who was this enigmatic Leopold really? For some strange reason she found herself being drawn to him - in a very peculiar way. Nevertheless she must find out more about him. It was as if he was a box just waiting, daring to opened......

* * *

Gourry descended the stairs as he made his way towards the dining room. He was wearing a deep blue three-piece silk suit. And he too had to admit he looked rather splendid in it. As he approached the dining room door, he saw a familiar face. Zelgadis was coming from the opposite direction, also dressed in a three piece silk suit - only this one was black. Zel looked at up and blinked at Gourry's suit.

"Hiya Zel!" Gourry greeted with a grin.

"Gourry" said Zel. "Nice suit."

"Yeah. You don't look so bad yourself!"

"Yes. Leopold does indeed have a well-stocked wardrobe" Zel said, tapping his nose.

Gourry blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"It is as if he was expecting us."

Gourry paused as he thought this through, then he nodded.

"Are you still suspicious of Leopold?"

Zel nodded.

"How can you be so sure?" inquired Gourry.

"Listen" Zelgadis said. "We have encountered dozens of evil sorcerors in our adventures. I'd know one when I see one." 

"Leopold doesn't seem evil." Gourry said. "He seems a very nice man." 

"Too nice." Zel growled. 

A silence ensued before Gourry asked: "Hey what do you think we'll be having for dinner?"

"I don't know" Zel answered. "But I suggest we remain on our guard."

"What do you mean Zel?"

"Well I......" 

Suddenly Zel halted in mid sentence. He just stared past Gourry with eyebrows raised. Gourry looked confused until he followed Zel's gaze. Now it was his turn to gape in surprise.

Lina walked up to the guys. She was wearing an elegant crimson dress with white gloves. Accompanying this were crystal ear-rings and a (genuine) pearl necklace. Unsurprisingly, both Gourry and Zel were impressed.

"Lina..." breathed Gourry. "You look....nice."

"Thank you" Lina smiled. "You both look rather handsome."

She then softly chuckled as both the guy's faces blushed ever so slightly.

"Where's Amelia?" asked Gourry.

"She's not far away." Answered Lina. She turned to look over her shoulder. "Hey Amelia! Are you coming?"

"Yes! Here I come!" came Amelia's voice as she stepped into view. 

But as she did so Zelgadis turned away. He couldn't bear to look at her after that kiss. Why on earth did he.....

"Wow Amelia!" Zel heard Gourry say. "You look great!"

Zel raised his head and what he saw made his eyes widen in surprise. Amelia was wearing a pink dress but it made her look quite breathtaking. It marked out the contours of her slender body with ease and she extraordinarily beautiful. Like Lina she was wearing white gloves and exquisite jewellery.

"Right then" Lina said. "Now that we're all here all about we go to dinner?"

"Food!" Gourry beamed.

Both laughing heartily, Lina And Gourry entered the dining room - Leaving Zelgadis and Amelia. Amelia turned to see Zel in his suit. 

"Zelgadis!" she gasped. "I didn't see you before. You look marvellous!!"

Zel raised his head. "And you too look superb. Pink is really your colour."

Amelia smiled. "Why thank you!" She paused before continuing. "Say about earlier...."

Zel sighed, as if dreading what she was going to say. "What of it?"

Amelia boldly strode up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"You know" she said. "I thought you were very brave coming forward like that. Thank you"

"And you know something?" she added smiling. "You're a great kisser!" 

Zel couldn't believe this. But, as he done so many times before, he can't hide from the truth. Gently he closed his arms around her waist and closed his eyes. But even with his eyes closed he could still feel her happiness. Then he couldn't help himself but smile too. And they remained like that for some time - But to Amelia it felt like a hundred years.

"They waiting for us you know." he said eventually. And with that he slowly withdrew his hands and took a step back. Amelia was disappointed that that tender moment had ended.

"Can we meet sometime after dinner?" Zelgadis asked. "Then we will continue where we left off."

And with that, he took her hand and planted a kiss upon it - like a proper gentleman. Amelia looked at him with an enormous smile and her eyes full of love. Zelgadis smiled back. And with that they both entered the dining room - hand in hand.

As Amelia and Zelgadis entered, Leopold, Lina and Gourry both looked up from the table. The table itself was set for five with Leopold at the head. Lina sat at Leopold's right with Gourry next to her.

"Ah! So you both decided to join us then?" laughed Lina. 

"Welcome!" said Leopold. "Please take a seat!"

Suddenly Amelia broke free from Zelgadis' grasp and took the seat on Leopold's left. Zelgadis looked on with an expression of shock but then took his seat next to Amelia.

At once Amelia and Lina both began focusing their attention onto Leopold and began hurling questions thick and fast.

"So how did you obtain your immense wealth?"

"How did you obtain so many wonderful items?"

"Can you please tell us about your travels?"

Leopold laughed with eyes sparkling. "Please. One question at a time. I'm sure we'll get through them all at a time but for now lets just enjoy our dinner."

Leopold then clapped his hands and Rolf entered with a bottle of red wine. Rolf set the wine down and poured it out for five glasses. Leopold, Lina and Amelia took their glasses enthusiastically. Zelgadis took his glass, gave a sniff and then set it down. Gourry hesitated about his glass. He remembered what Zel had said about being on one's guard. But.... Is Zel really sure about this? In desperation he looked to Zel and saw Zel shake his head in a no gesture. Gourry set his glass down but Leopold had already seen him. 

"What's the matter Mr. Gabriev?" he asked. "Is there something wrong?'

After a brief silence, Gourry managed to blurt out: "I'm not really a wine drinker myself." 

Zelgadis agreed: "Me too."

For a minute Lina looked like she was going to Dragon Slave the pair, but Leopold cut in.

"That's all right! Ladies, will we join me in a toast to good health?"

"To Good health!" Lina and Amelia chorused as they raised their glasses. 

Both Amelia and Lina drank from their glasses and looked quite pleased with the wine - or was it really wine?

Zel couldn't believe his eyes. Lina and Amelia? Drinking that "wine?" And enjoying it?! Zelgadis, certainly knew what was in that glass and it certainly wasn't red wine. Zelgadis' suspicions grew......

The dinner itself wasn't much of a light occasion. Leopold was continually pumped for answers by the combined efforts of Lina and Amelia (who were oblivious to the suspicions of Gourry and Zel), Zel ate little but still managing to hide his distrust for Leopold and Gourry followed Zel's example but had difficulty concealing his suspicions. But fortunately for Gourry, only Zel noticed. 

Tomato soup was the first course. Leopold, Lina and Amelia gobbled it down (Lina in particular) without much difficulty. Zel however, coming to the conclusion that it certainly wasn't tomato soup, secretly tipped it out under his chair. Gourry did so too - only he threw it, quite obviously, over his shoulder.

The second course was a roast platter - made from red meat. Zel took several bites out of this one - he had it admit it wasn't that......bad. Gourry however joined the other four in eating the whole thing. 

Dessert consisted of some ice-cream with (a rather conspicuous) raspberry topping. Zel and Gourry refuse to touch theirs while the other three consumed it without hesitation.

Leopold had, by now, grown wary of Gourry and Zel's actions. Obviously they suspect something. Now was the time for him to play his hand.....

* * *

Following dinner, Amelia, Gourry, Lina and Zelgadis congregated in the mansion's lounge room. Amelia and Lina chatted about the meal while Zel and Gourry observed their chattering from a couch.

"Oh wasn't that a great meal?" grinned Amelia.

"Yeah!" agreed Lina. "Leopold is such a great host!!"

"Uh Lina?" asked Zel. "Did that food taste a little unusual to you?"

"No!" Lina laughed. "That food was great! Why do you ask?"

"Well its just....."

Zel never got to complete his sentence. Leopold then entered leading a woman. But what a woman! Her hair was jet-black, her face was pale and she looked sinisterly beautiful. However, oddly enough, she radiated a feeling of menace.....

Gourry blinked. Had he seen this newcomer somewhere before? He was certain of it... 

"Ladies and gentlemen" Leopold said. "May I introduce my sister Isabella von Hurst."

"Isabella" he continued "May I introduce, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Greywars, Lina Inverse and Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune."

The four all greeted Isabella with nods and hellos. And with that, Leopold sat down with Lina and Amelia. Immediately they began pumping him for answers again. Isabella moved to sit in between Zel and Gourry. She turned to Zel first.

"Zelgadis Greywars?" she greeted. Her voice also had a purring quality. It was as sweet as a nightingale song but still had a razors edge to it.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?"

Zel noticed her eyes sparkled. Sensing danger, he immediately broke eye contact. "Just fine."

Isabella could see that he wasn't interested and so turned to Gourry.

"Gourry Gabriev?" she asked. "Are you the famous Gourry Gabriev?"

"Famous? Me?" Gourry blushed. "I had no idea I was so well known."

"I have heard of your exploits as a monster killer." 

"Really?" Gourry grinned.

"Yes tell me about them..." Isabella purred.

"Sure! I've got lots of stories to tell! See, once I was fighting this huge troll and..."

Minutes later conversations were flowing like rivers. Only Zel was ignored. He sighed. He watched Lina and Amelia grow ever more enamoured of Leopold and Isabella giving her undivided attention to Gourry. Zelgadis sighed again. It's going to be a long night.....

* * *

Chapter 5  
Contents  



	5. Holes

Crimson Moon - Chapter5 Chapter 5 - Holes 

* * *

Around midnight, the mansion fell silent. Apart from the continuous patter of rain on the mansion roof, not a sound could be heard. Everyone had drifted off to sleep. 

Well, nearly everyone. Zelgadis paced around in his room. He still wore his dinner suit as he was waiting for someone special and he wanted to make an impression. No doubt about it, he had been preparing for this moment. A moment alone with Amelia.....

But she'd never showed. He had waited for well over an hour for her to meet him in his room, but now....

Where was she?! She would never turn down an opportunity like this, that's for sure. Not after so long....

Zel then gave up on waiting. He marched over to the door, his mind made up. If she wasn't going to show up then something must be wrong - But wrong enough to justify a visit to her room. 

As Zel left his room and made his way over to her room, his mind ran into overtime. 

_Why hadn't she turned up? _He thought. _She wouldn't after her confession earlier. Was something up - to the extent that she didn't want to see me? I wonder - would this have anything to do with Leopold?_

Zelgadis eventually made it to the door of Amelia's room and sighed. Now was the time to find some answers. Here goes nothing....

Zelgadis pushed the door open gently. He then peered inside, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He then managed to make out Amelia's shape, standing by the window. It would appear that Zelgadis wasn't the only one awake.

Silently he made his way over to her. As he drew nearer he could see she was still wearing that pink dress she wore to the dinner. Amelia, meanwhile, was not aware of Zelgadis' presence - yet. Suddenly she slowly turned her head...

....And stopped halfway. She then turned away. Zelgadis moved closer and closer and stopped directly behind her - an inch apart. 

"Amelia?" he asked. 

She didn't reply. Zelgadis immediately sensed danger.

"Amelia? Is something wrong?" he asked with a touch of urgency. 

Amelia sighed. "Zel, why did it take you so long to work out that I had feelings for you?" 

Zel blinked: "Amelia?" 

Amelia turned around. To Zel's surprise her eyes blazed with fury. 

"Zel, don't give me that!" she snapped. "We have been through so much! Dark Star, The Hellmaster and Copy Rezo! Yet it has taken you so long to realise I had feelings for you?! Were you so wrapped up in your quest for your cure that you were oblivious to those around you?! Look, I was torn apart by your ignorance that I just gave up! And now you come along, begging for a chance! Well its not going to happen!"

And with that, she turned around to continue staring out the window. Zelgadis stared in astonishment. This wasn't the Amelia he knew.... 

Regardless, he silently left the room - leaving Amelia to continue staring out the window.

* * *

As the dawn came the next morning, Leopold sat his desk, looking through the window, As he watched the sun rise, he sighed. How long has it been? How many sunrises has he seen in his lifetime? When will he ever find peace?

His fingers drifted into his waistcoat pocket. He then pulled out a golden locket. Caressing it with affection, he opened it up. Inside was the picture of a beautiful young woman.

"How long has it been my love?" Leopold asked the locket. "It has been centuries since you were taken away from me"

"Yet too long without you, Sofia." he mused softly.

Leopold, wrecked with loneliness slumped back in his chair. The locket fell from his fingers and landed softly on the floor. Leopold sighed. He must be reunited with her. But how? He racked his brain for a possible answer. 

Suddenly inspiration struck him! Quickly he reached down and picked up the locket. Indeed his assumptions were correct. Sofia was a near perfect likeness of that girl..... What was her name again? 

Was it.... Amelia?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Quickly Leopold fumbled to hide his treasure in the pocket of his waistcoat.

"Come in" Leopold eventually said.

The door opened and Isabella entered the room. She leered at Leopold. He, however, didn't flinch.

"Yes Isabella?" Leopold inquired.

Isabella didn't answer. Instead she shut the door behind her and moved within a foot away from Leopold. Leopold felt slightly uneasy - he wasn't liking the way this meeting was heading.

"Leopold." She purred seductively "We're alone."

Leopold certainly wasn't liking the way this meeting was heading. He took a step backward - and his locket fell out onto the floor. It landed on the floor softly. All of a sudden, Isabella focused her attention away from Leopold and onto the locket. She picked it up, opened it and leered evilly at Leopold.

"Well, well." She mocked. "Does Leopold miss his beloved Sofia?"

Leopold eyes blazed with fury. How dare she say something like that! Sister or no sister, she'll pay for that.... 

But before Leopold could do something, Isabella threw the locket aside and moved closer towards him. 

"You don't need Sofia." She purred. "You've got me."

"NO!" Leopold bellowed. Leopold then, overcome with rage, pushed her away. 

Isabella fell to the floor with a look of surprise. Ignoring her, Leopold strode over to the locket and picked it up. Isabella's fury grew as he stroked his treasure affectionately. Isabella was about to strike him back but Leopold cleared his throat.

"That girl, Amelia, bears a striking resemblance to Sofia."

Isabella paused as she worked out what he was thinking. She laughed. 

"So what are you going to do?" she mocked. "Do you believe Amelia is a reincarnation of Sofia?!?"

Leopold's eyes shone. "Yes!" 

And with that he strode out of the room.

Isabella couldn't believe it. She knew Leopold well - so how could he be so deluded?

Nevertheless she must get her hands on him - But first she must get rid of this new threat called Amelia....

* * *

When the morning came, Lina was asleep on her bed. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. Groaning and mumbling, she raised her head off the pillow.

"Whoa. Man, do I have a headache." She mumbled. "It must have been that wine..."

Then Lina noticed that she was still wearing the crimson dress she had worn the night before. And she was lying on her bed - as if she had been placed there. Grumbling away, Lina struggled to sit up. Eventually, she succeeded. She rubbed her head, as if to banish her monstrous hangover. Her hand then fell down the side of her face onto her neck. Suddenly she stopped. 

Wait....

What was that.....?

Lina's hand brushed up against a certain spot on her neck. There was something there that definitely wasn't there the previous morning! She could feel the pain on the spot....

It felt like - two teeth marks. 

What were they doing there? How did they get there? And why doesn't she have any recollections of what happened the previous night? It probably had something with Leopold.....

Then Lina caught herself - Who was this Leopold really? And why did she find Leopold so fascinating? Maybe because she got sick of hanging around brain-dead Gourry and Zel's straight man attitude.

Lina then made her way of the bed and over to the window. She drew back the curtains and was greeted with more rain. Her expression turned into one of disgust. How long had it been raining for? It certainly showed no signs of letting up. 

Nevertheless, she must go and get some breakfast. Maybe then she can find Leopold....

* * *

Breakfast, however, was a bleak affair - it was just like dinner, the night before.

Zelgadis arrived first, dressed in his normal clothes. He silently took his seat in the same position he had last night. He just couldn't believe it. He had spent the night alone following the debacle in Amelia's room. Needless to say, Zelgadis was extremely under-joyed. And he was indeed confused by this peculiar behaviour - he guessed that maybe this was Leopold's work. But while Zel was worried, he was confused at the same time. What was the full extent of Leopold's power? What was it about him that made Lina and Amelia so enamoured of him? Zel didn't feel safe any more. Then his thoughts drifted onto Leopold's sister - Isabella. She seemed equally suspicious too. All of a sudden, Zel cast his mind back to the after-dinner conversations. Isabella seemed very interested in Gourry. Very interested. 

Zel's suspicions about Isabella were already established and growing.

Just then Gourry entered. He too was dressed in his normal travelling clothes and looked quite cheerful.

"Morning Zel!" Gourry said.

"Good morning Gourry" Zel answered.

Gourry sat in the same seat as last night - opposite Zel. 

"So, what's up? Still think Leopold can't be trusted?" 

"I don't think Gourry" Zel growled. "I know."

Zel continued: "Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

Gourry paused as he thought this through. He scratched the back of his head as Zel stared at him - dreading the answer. 

"No! Not at all!!!!"

Zel groaned. 

"But what I do remember" Gourry went on, "was the odd food."

Zel nodded. "Yes, I gather that Leopold trying to feed us his favourite recipes"

"Yeah" Gourry agreed "And there was something rather odd with the wine."

"Gourry, it wasn't wine. It was blood."

Gourry blinked. "Blood?"

"I know blood when I smell it, Gourry." Zel growled. 

Gourry nodded as this revelation sank in.

"What worries me." Zel went on. "Was that Lina and Amelia didn't seem worried about the wine's peculiar taste."

Gourry blinked. "You don't suppose....."

Zel's face hardened. "Yes. Chances are they are both under his power. We must tread with caution."

Zel leaned forward. "We've got to get out of here Gourry. All of us. You, me, Lina and Amelia. The longer we remain here; in Leopold's clutches, the worse. I don't like his sister either."

Gourry's face brightened. "Isabella?"

Zel raised an eyebrow. "That's right."

"Aw, come on Zel, she doesn't seem that bad."

Zel groaned. Obviously Isabella possessed the same charisma that her brother has. The same charisma that appears to have swept Gourry of his feet.

"Gourry." Zel said sternly. "If Leopold isn't trustworthy, then there is a good chance that Isabella isn't as well."

Gourry stared at Zel in surprise. "Isabella? Can't be trusted?! No way!"

Zel paused. "Look Gourry, if Isabella poses a threat then the danger we're in is increasing rapidly."

"No!" Gourry snapped, getting to his feet. "Isabella is not dangerous!!! I won't listen to your lies!!!"

"Gourry!" growled Zel. "Calm down! I'm not saying Isabella is a threat! I'm saying she isn't exactly trustworthy!!!"

Gourry snorted.

"Look" Zel said in desperation, "All I want you to do is be on your guard whenever you meet Isabella again! What's more if we ever have a hope of escaping this place, we need to work together!!!"

Gourry hesitated. Eventually he nodded in agreement and sat back down.

Seconds later, Lina came in, dressed in her normal clothes and nursing her head. 

"Lina!" grinned Gourry. "Good Morning!!!"

Lina looked up and somehow managed a smile. "Gourry, Zel" she mumbled.

"Good morning Lina" Zel said.

"Geez Lina!" exclaimed Gourry. "What happened? You look like hell!"

"I think I had a bit too much wine last night...." Lina mumbled.

She sat next to Gourry. Zel began thinking. Where was Amelia? Was she hiding from him? She could be following that incident last night.....

Zelgadis got his answer quickly then he anticipated as Amelia entered. She too was nursing a sore head but she was wearing the same dress she wore last night. No wonder Zel, Lina and Gourry stared in surprise. 

"Oh Boy" murmured Amelia. "What was in that wine I had last night?"

"Blood!" Gourry answered. 

Suddenly Zel then kicked Gourry in the shin under the table. Fortunately Lina and Amelia were oblivious to Gourry's comment.

"You're too young to be drinking wine anyway" grumbled Lina as Amelia took her place next to Zelgadis. 

Just then, Leopold entered. Both Lina and Amelia looked up and brightened. 

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen." Leopold purred. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes!" Lina beamed - Only now she seemed to be forgetting she had a monstrous hangover.

"Yeah!" grinned Amelia. 

Zel silently nodded and Gourry followed Zel's example.

"Marvellous!" Leopold grinned. "Now I must apologise for I will be leaving you."

"Leaving?" Amelia asked looking disappointed. "Where to?"

"I have a busy lifestyle." Leopold answered. "I have so appointments to keep. Thus I won't join you for breakfast but I will return in the evening."

Lina and Amelia, still obviously enamoured of Leopold, nodded. 

"Well I see you later this evening then." Leopold smiled. "Goodbye."

"Seeya Leopold!" Amelia and Lina chorused.

Leopold then left the room. Shortly afterwards, Rolf came in with the breakfast on a silver platter. He set it down on the table and eyed the foursome with his cold emotionless stare. Then he left without saying a word. The four friends exchanged glances over the enigmatic Rolf - But not for long! Gourry and Lina (still forgetting she had a headache) both descended onto the food and got stuck into it like there was no tomorrow. 

Zelgadis also began eating his breakfast but Amelia didn't touch her food immediately. Since last night she had regretted her temper, but now that Gourry and Lina were occupied, now was the perfect time to talk things through. She had a lot to answer for.

"Zelgadis?" Amelia murmured softly.

He didn't answer. 

"Zelgadis?" Amelia murmured again.

Still no answer.

_He can't hear me. _She thought in dispair. _Even after I yelled at him...._

_What was I thinking?! _

Indeed, Amelia was helpless to her own guilt. Why didn't she meet up with him last night like he wanted to? Why had she shut herself away from him after spending so long drowning in her own unexpressed emotions? 

Answer: Leopold. He was so.....

....handsome. She previously planned to get to know him better. And she succeeded. But he made quite an impression on her. So much, she clean forgot about going to meet Zelgadis. Consequently he spent last night alone while she fell asleep - totally enamoured of Leopold.

But now she was guilty as sin. She couldn't face Zelgadis after her crime. 

No she would have to face him - Hey even a Champion of Justice can have a bad day (just not so often). She'll have to find him later on..... 

* * *

The rest of the meal passed without incident. Soon after the foursome went their separate ways. 

Gourry had returned to the blacksmith's store. However he arrived without a plan in mind (normal for Gourry) - He had succeeded in repairing his sword yesterday so what was he to do now? After taking a few steps into the building, he suddenly tripped and fell. 

"Whoa, what was that?" he grumbled as he picked himself up.

As he looked around, he soon got his answer. He had found a thick of piece of wood. As he picked up the wood and tested its weight, he experienced a rare occurrence where an idea sprang to mind. Looking around Gourry soon found what he was looking for - a dirty yet reasonable, a shabby but useable piece of rope. Gourry then looked up at the beams that were supporting the roof and flung the rope over it. He then tied one end of the rope around the wood. Next, he hoisted the block up so it was hanging from the beam. The beam took the weight quite well. Then Gourry tied the other end to the blacksmith anvil. Gourry then stepped back to admire his handiwork. And he had a reason to be pleased with himself - he had just made a dummy for swordplay practice. 

Wasting no time, he drew his sword out of its scabbard and set to work. And he did so for the rest of the morning. 

After a while he heard footsteps. Gourry stopped his sword practice. He raised his head to see who was coming this way. It was Isabella. 

"Hello Gourry" she smiled.

Gourry answered with a simple "Hi."

"My, my" Isabella noted, observing the dummy. "It would appear that you are quite an exceptional swordsmen."

Gourry stared blankly at Isabella. Then it struck him. She was praising him! He grinned shyly.

"Why.... Why...... Thank you!" Gourry managed to blurt out.

Isabella smiled seductively. "You know, I heard that you have the Sword of Light."

Gourry sighed. "Yeah, its a family treasure. But Lina won't stop pestering me to give to her. She wants it you know....."

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you hang around her?"

"We are both two very good friends! She makes good company!" 

"Yes but you have a great source of power" said Isabella nodding towards the Sword Of Light. "You don't need her."

Gourry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No! Lina is a good friend! Besides I'm her guardian!!"

Isabella pouted. "Look you have the Sword Of Light! The greatest weapon ever known! She wants it because she's jealous of your power!"

Gourry paused. "I never thought of it like that" he eventually said. "I guess you're right....."

* * *

Chapter 6  
Contents  



	6. Revelations

Crimson Moon - Chapter 6 Chapter 6: Revelations 

* * *

Following breakfast, Zelgadis went strolling through the mansion - His mind going into overtime. He felt so alone: Gourry was a potential target for Isabella, Lina had her mind lost to Leopold and Amelia.....

Wait....

Zelgadis stopped walking and turned his head. That sign on that door there. A library?

Instinctively, Zelgadis turned around and headed for the door with the library sign on it. Zelgadis opened it and peered into the room on the other side.

The walls were lined with books from end to end, from the ceiling to the floor. There were hundreds and hundreds of books everywhere. They occupied every square inch of the tall bookcases. Zel's eyes widened. No doubt about it, he could find a cure somewhere here!

He didn't waste time - he began scanning the shelves. So many subjects! Art, literature, science, magic, and many more.... Obviously Leopold must be quite a collector. 

Zelgadis grabbed a whole bunch of magic books and sat down with them. Opening one he began to read....

Some time later, his thoughts drifted to Amelia. His attention then turned away from the book and he stared into space. He cursed himself.

Why had he taken so long to see Amelia's love? Ironically, by the time he'd finally found out, she had rejected him. Perhaps she was so in favour of Leopold. Why was he so blinded by his own ignorance? In frustration he punched the wall. He had his chance but, when he realised it, it slipped through his fingers. Now everything had fallen. He never felt so alone. 

So alone....

But unbeknownst to Zel, he was being watched......

* * *

Zelgadis spent the entire morning looking through the books at the library. He was certainly impressed by the vast number of books in Leopold's library. Zel read so many from cover to cover. He found so many books on a whole range of subjects. Magic, the Arts, Literature, History, Science, Geography....

But not one of these books led to anything that could help him with his cure. 

Zelgadis sighed. So much for high hopes. Whenever he gets anyway with his goal, it falls through his fingers. Maybe he isn't destined to find a cure for his curse. 

"Damn you Rezo" Zel muttered under his breath, as he had done many times before.

Just then, the library door creaked open. Zel could hear the sound of footsteps entering the room and approaching him and his books. Zel looked up. It was Amelia. 

He turned away. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't bear too look at her.

Although Zel couldn't see her, Amelia's eyes grew sad. Gently, she sat down beside him.

"Zelgadis?" she said softly.

Zel didn't move. He kept his head bowed. 

Amelia continued. "Look, about last night....."

Zel closed his eyes. He didn't really want to know.

Amelia sighed. "Listen, I was wrong to go off at you like that..."

Zel opened his eyes. He then slowly turned his head to face her.

"I see" he murmured. 

"But." Zel went on, "What happened to those feelings you had for me?"

Now it was Amelia's turn to bow her head. She hesitated before giving her answer - it was as if she didn't want to answer Zel's question at all. 

"Zel" she said eventually, "Those feelings I have had for you are gone. I had them bottled up for so long, unexpressed for so long that I just gave up."

Zel's eyes widened in astonishment. This certainly wasn't the Amelia he knew....

He was about to speak when Amelia went on.

"Zel?" she asked, with eyes shining. "What do you think of Leopold? Isn't he a wonderful host? He certainly appears interesting. I...."

"Amelia!" Zel interrupted. "I don't like Leopold." 

Zelgadis mentally cursed. He should've known. Leopold's power over Amelia must be still standing strong.

Amelia blinked. "Why is that Zel?"

Zelgadis faced Amelia with a dark expression. "I don't like him at all. There's something about him I don't like. I seriously doubt if he can be trusted. I believe....."

Now it was Amelia's turn to interrupt. "What?!" she snapped in disbelief.

Zel stopped. Amelia glared at him in fury.

"What are you talking about Zel?" 

Zel blinked. 

"There is nothing wrong with Leopold!" Amelia snapped. "He is a decent and sophisticated man. I don't know why you are so worked up about him! Are you jealous?"

Zel didn't answer. His hand secretly moulded into a fist. He must do something to save Amelia from Leopold. But what?

When Amelia got no answer from Zel, she growled in frustration and picked up a book. After slamming it down on Zel's cranium, she stormed out of the library, leaving Zel to nurse a rather sore head.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Blacksmith quarters, Gourry continued to practice his sword play upon the dummy. His attentive audience, Isabella von Hurst, sat in enthralled silence. She secretly smiled. He may have the Sword of Light but he certainly wasn't the brightest of the four "guests". Thus his mind seemed fairly simple to manipulate...

Just then a third person entered the scene. From out of the rain came Lina Inverse, bearing a grumpy expression due to the rain but still maintaining her friendly and care-free attitude. 

"Gourry!" she called out. 

At the sound of Lina's voice, Gourry put a halt to his practice in mid-swing. Looking up he saw Lina approach and smiled. With dramatic flourish, he swung his sword around and drew it into his scabbard. Isabella watched the proceedings with a watchful eye. This Lina Inverse could also be a problem....

"Hey Gourry!" Lina grinned as she strode out of the rain. "Hows it going? I haven't seen you around this place since we got here!"

Gourry smiled. "Well Lina, I've been here, practising with my sword."

To enforce his point, Gourry gestured proudly to the dummy he had been practising on. Lina looked on impressed.

"Wow Gourry!" she exclaimed "Did you set this up yourself?'

Gourry nodded proudly. Lina was intrigued that he could do something like that - Maybe, he wasn't THAT stupid after all...

"Impressive" grinned Lina.

Then she noticed Isabella - But what was peculiar was that she appeared to be lurking in the shadows. 

"Oh! Hi Isabella!" Lina said. 

Isabella looked up and smiled. But it wasn't really a smile. It was a grin of malevolence, an addition to a facial expression of evil. 

"Its good to see you Lina Inverse" purred Isabella. 

But she sounded like she didn't mean it. Her speech reeked of darkness and a sinister desire for purity.

Isabella got to her feet. 

"Well, You both have some catching up to do, so I'll be leaving now."

And with that she strode off out into the rain. Lina watched her go and turned to Gourry.

"So, is what you've been doing all this time? Sword practise?"

Gourry nodded. "What have you been up to Lina?"

Lina grinned. "I've been raiding the kitchen...."

Gourry smiled back. This certainly sounded like the Lina he knew.

Lina continued "And I've also been exploring the castle. I wonder why Leopold is never around? He's always out!"

At the mention of Leopold Gourry's smile fell away. This certainly did not sound like the Lina he knew. Lina noticed the change in expression.

"Hey Gourry, is something wrong?'

Gourry frowned in a stern manner. He tried to recollect what Zel had told him. 

"Zel and I have my doubts about Leopold, Lina."

Now it was Lina's turn to stop smiling. "What do you mean?"

Gourry hesitated. "There's something about him that we both don't like."

Lina laughed. "Gourry, what are you talking about? Leopold seems a reasonable guy. He certainly has a touch of class and dignity. He's like no guy I have met before."

Gourry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Class? Dignity? He had no idea what those words meant but he'd never heard Lina use them before. Had she changed her taste in guys? Impossible! If she ever did change her mind then Leopold must have obviously made quite an impression - Or she must be under his power....

Lina then noticed Gourry's expression. Her eyes turned angry.

"What's the matter?" she mocked. "Are you jealous of Leopold?"

Gourry blinked. Immediately he began to protest his innocence.

"No! No! Its not like that at all!"

"Oh?" snapped Lina. "Then what is it?!"

"If Zel thinks Leopold is untrustworthy" Gourry declared. "Then I'll take his word for it!"

"Oh come on." Argued Lina. "What does Zel know?"

Gourry's eyes widened. He'd never heard Lina say something like that before. 

"A lot more sense then you Lina!" he snapped.

Lina grinned evilly. "Oh? So tell me, what's up with you and Isabella eh?" she shot back accusingly. 

Gourry stopped. He'd been caught off guard. 

"Nothing!" he managed to blurt out.

"Ha!" Lina laughed. "Don't give me that! If I'd known better, I'd say she has a fascination for you!!"

"A fascination?" Gourry exclaimed. "Like Sylphiel?" 

Lina paused. Then she answered. "Yes but I believe you feel the same way about Isabella!!!"

"WHAT?!?!" Gourry bellowed. 

Lina grinned evilly. Her plan was working. How dare he say bad things about Leopold? And after all he had done for them as a host?!

Gourry looked mad - which was unusual for him. "Lina, I believe you're in love with Leopold!!" he growled.

Lina looked astonished at this comment - but not for long!!

"OH YEAH?!?" she roared. "WELL I BELIEVE YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH ISABELLA!!!"

A look of rare fury worked it's way across Gourry's face. He felt like dispatching Lina with his Sword of Light. If she wanted it so much, she can have it - One way or another..

Fortunately, he didn't get a chance. Lina gave Gourry an enraged glare before turning around and walking out of the building. Gourry watched her disappear into the rain. Then he drew his sword and returned to his dummy. But now he attacked with more fury - He began imagining that the dummy was Lina.. 

* * *

Lina returned to the mansion. She couldn't believe Gourry. He certainly had the nerve to say a ridiculous thing like that. She was tempted to Dragon Slave for a minute but...

She didn't. Something held her back from doing so. Whatever was that thing? Her self-control (if any)? 

Lina then found herself making her way through the halls. She noticed the large number of portraits that had been done of Leopold. She paused. Amelia and Zelgadis had been right. There were quite a lot of portraits here. But why? Couldn't Leopold just look in the mirror if he wanted reminding of what he looked like?!?!

Suddenly Lina's thoughts were disrupted by a noise. The noise of approaching footsteps. 

Lina looked up to see Amelia coming towards her. Lina warmed up at her presence.

"Hey kid." Lina grinned. "What's up?'

"Lina." Amelia said. "Its good to see you too."

Then they both stared up at one of Leopold's portraits. 

"My, isn't Leopold a handsome man?" Amelia said conversationally.

"Yeah! Without a doubt!" Lina smiled. 

Amelia nodded in agreement. "Yes, and he is so sophisticated and wealthy!!"

Lina sighed. "And certainly more interesting in those two bozos we have been travelling with."

Amelia blinked. "What?" 

"I've just been talking to Gourry" Lina explained. "And it seems that both he and Zel don't like Leopold at all!"

Amelia nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean. I met Zel earlier and he found Leopold to be extremely untrustworthy."

"Yeah" said Lina. Suddenly she blinked as realisation sank in. "You met up Zel earlier?'

"Yes but..."

"Well what happened?" Lina asked enthusiastically . "Did you tell him of your feelings for him?"

Amelia sighed, as her face grew sad. "Yes but...."

Lina stopped dead in her tracks. "But what...?"

Amelia's expression changed into one of irritation. "I figured that if he wasn't aware of my feelings for him after all this time then I'm wasting my time!"

Lina blinked. She'd known Amelia for quite some time but she'd never say a thing like this.

"Besides" Amelia grinned. "Who needs Gourry or Zel when Leopold's around?!"

Lina relaxed at this statement. "Yeah." She agreed.

"But anyway" Lina continued. "Whatever we think of Leopold, Gourry and Zel will still be suspicious. Amelia, we both need to sort them out..."

* * *

As the afternoon rolled in, Zelgadis remained in the library - still engrossed by the huge number of books therein. 

Presently he heard the door creak open. Zel looked up and blinked.

In strode a young man. He was the same height as Zel, dressed in rich finery - in the shape of an exquisite black velvet suit, and he radiated an aura of ease. This young man had a neatly trimmed black goatee, a pony-tail and a pale complexion - just like Leopold and Isabella. 

Zel's face hardened. Secretly his hand reached down - and closer to the hilt of his sword. 

"Greetings!" said the man, cheerfully. His voice was high and melodious - like the sound of a piper playing his pipe.

Zel stared at him - his distrust for strangers had risen rapidly ever since he'd set foot in this mansion. "Hello." Zel eventually growled.

"You're Zelgadis Greywars, right?" inquired the man. "The friend of the infamous Lina Inverse?"

Zelgadis' hand closed around the his sword hilt. He wasn't liking the direction this conversation was heading. Nevertheless he managed to nod.

"Allow me to introduce myself" the man said. "I am Gunther von Hurst. The brother to this household's master"

Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. This man was Leopold's brother?! However, this new piece of information did nothing to counteract Zelgadis' suspicions. Zelgadis slowly stood up, whilst clearly revealing where his hand was. Gunther frowned. 

"Listen to me Zelgadis," he said urgently. "I know you are in terrible danger."

Zelgadis blinked. But his hand didn't move.

"The longer you stay in this mansion, the more danger you put yourself and your friends in." Gunther continued, maintaining a serious expression. 

Zel raised an eyebrow. 

"I have been watching you and your friends." Gunther explained. "And out of the four only you seem to have your wits about you."

Zelgadis slowly released his hand from the hilt. "Are my friends and I really in very grave danger?"

Gunther nodded grimly. "Indeed you are. There is a great evil in this mansion and it's reaching out to claim the four of you."

Zel blinked again. "A great evil? How?"

Gunther cleared his throat. "You know of the master of this house, Leopold?"

"Yes, what about him?"

Gunther hesitated before giving his answer, it was as if he was uncertain of revealing his terrible secret. Eventually he gave into himself. 

"Leopold is a vampire."

* * *

Chapter 7  
Contents  



	7. Surrender

Crimson Moon - Chapter 7 Chapter 7: Surrender 

* * *

Zelgadis blinked as revelation sank in. "A vampire?"

Gunther nodded grimly. 

Zelgadis was indeed taken aback by this news. He racked his brains to find everything he knew about vampires. Of course! Now he understood everything! It was now all so clear! All the pieces fell into place - the pale complexion, the foreign accent, the peculiar charisma.....

Zelgadis faced Gunther with a look of alarm. "I heard vampires had a hypnotic gaze..."

Gunther sighed. "Yes, that is true."

"Then...." Zelgadis began

"You friends are indeed having their minds controlled by Leopold." Gunther finished. 

Zelgadis was astonished.

"I've to get them out of here...." he growled. 

"I'm afraid its not that simple." Gunther sighed. "Because as long as your friends remain under Leopold's control they will remain prisoners here."

"I see."

Zelgadis paused before continuing: "Leopold's sister Isabella, is she a vampire too?"

Gunther nodded. 

Zel's face hardened. "Hold on" he growled suspiciously, "Does that mean you're a vampire too?"

Gunther chuckled. "No! Not at all! You see, I was sickened by Leopold's crimes against the innocent that I tried to destroy him. However I failed and he killed me. He then used his power to resurrect me as a thrall. Now I'm doomed to remain a dead man walking."

Zel blinked. 

"And I'm not the only one." Gunther went on. "That servant boy Rolf - he too is a thrall." 

Zel nodded. That would explain why Rolf looked so morose. 

Gunther continued: "But despite the state I'm in, my desire to stop Leopold and his evil schemes still stands strong. I can assure you that I don't belong here amongst the living. Therefore I'm doing whatever I can to stop Leopold. When he is defeated, his power will collapse and I will rest in peace. That's why I have come to help you and your friends."

Zelgadis nodded. "I see. What can I do?"

"Well," Gunther explained. "By killing the head vampire, Leopold, you will consequently destroy all the other vampires he created through sucking their blood."

"Couldn't you defeat him yourself?" Zel inquired.

"No." Gunther sighed. "Leopold resurrected me, so he possess some control over me. Thus I can't kill him myself. But I have an ally within these mansion walls."

Zelgadis leaned forward as Gunther went on:

"He is a human named Gustav Liebermann. He came here seeking shelter as you did. But I managed to find him and hide him away. We are both conspiring to put and end to Leopold."

Gunther paused, giving Zel time to take it all in. 

"I urge you to find Gustav. He'll be able to help you."

"I see. But Gunther - about Isabella. You told me she was a vampire too, right?"

"Yes."

"Then that must mean she must be controlling Gourry's mind!"

Gunther nodded grimly. "Your friend with the blond hair and large sword? Yes. Isabella must be succeeding where Leopold failed."

"What do you mean?"

"Leopold must've found your girl friends.... Why are you blushing like that?"

Indeed, a large blush worked its way across Zelgadis" face. He didn't like the choice of words Gunther was using. "Their names are Lina and Amelia" he growled in embarrassment.

Gunther chuckled under his breath before continuing: "Leopold must've found your friends, Lina and Amelia, easy to manipulate. They must've been seduced by his appearance."

"Yes." Zel agreed. "But if Gourry wasn't taken in by Leopold then he must've been swept up by Isabella."

A silence ensued.

"Listen" Gunther said at last. "Your friends are all lost to the power of Leopold and Isabella. We - as in you, me and Gustav - must all get them out of danger. Then we will all concentrate on getting rid of Leopold."

Zelgadis nodded in consent. "Thank you."

Gunther then smiled and reached into the pocket of his jacket. 

"Oh and Zelgadis? Take this - you'll need it."

Gunther pulled out a silver crucifix on a chain. Zel examined it and nodded. Satisfied, Gunther turned and headed for the door. Then he stopped.

"Oh Zelgadis? I must warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"Leopold and Isabella aren't the only vampires in this mansion. Leopold is rumoured to have three vampire brides."

"Who are they?" asked Zel. 

"I don't know. But what I do know is that they are equally dangerous. Take care."

And with that Gunther left the library, leaving Zel with his books.

* * *

Elsewhere, Gourry was still engaged in his word practice. He stopped momentarily. Lowering his sword, he grinned at his handiwork: The dummy was now chopped to pieces. Gourry then began rubbing his hand gently against his neck...

He stopped. 

His fingers felt something that he hadn't felt before.

What was that? there certainly wasn't there yesterday.

It felt like....

Two tooth marks had punctured the skin on his neck.

Gourry was indeed surprised by these marks. How on earth did they get there....?

* * *

The afternoon wore on. As the evening drew nearer, Zel left the library. His brain whirred. If there this mansion was a vampire infestation then he certainly isn't safe here. He must go and find help. 

_"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?"_ a small voice in his head asked.

"Oh come on." Zel mentally answered. "This mansion is dangerous. I'm going for help - alone. They've all lost their minds: Gourry, Lina and Amelia..."

And that's how Zelgadis found himself in the entrance hall of the mansion. He took a deep breath, grasped the door handle, and wenched in open.

_"Stop! This is insane! You can't escape here! Especially not in this weather!"_ the voice protested.

Zelgadis ignored the voice. And without a further ado, he ventured forth into the rain. 

But he didn't get very far. The rain pelted down relentlessly, soaking his clothes. Zel bowed his head underneath his cowl and struggled on. He wasn't going to let a little rain stop his escape...

_"But what if that rain is a hard and persistent shower?"_

Zel continued battling his way through the rain. He wasn't making much progress but he didn't stop. He had cleared the mansion's grounds and now he was at the edge of the forest.

Then the wind came. 

It started out as a gentle breeze but then rapidly grew into a howling crescendo. Zelgadis still pushed his way through the mayhem, but to what avail? The rain and wind still held him from achieving his escape. They resisted all efforts of resistance that Zel came up with. After struggling to make his way through the dreadful weather, Zel collapsed onto the soggy ground. 

He groaned, nursing his temples. Looks like his escape plan failed. He can't flee from the mansion in this appalling weather. He can't abandon his friends, especially when they are in danger.

Zel sighed. Picking himself up, he eventually succumbed to his conscious. He then slowly made his way back to the mansion.

But he couldn't help but feel he was being watched. 

Zelgadis' suspicions were right. Upon the mansion roof, Leopold stood, using his vampire powers to control and manipulate the wind and rain. As he watched Zel return to the mansion he smiled. He couldn't allow Zelgadis to escape. 

Leopold sighed. Guilt began eating his black soul. He didn't want to batter Zelgadis like that but he couldn't allow him to escape and warn the authorities. In fact, he couldn't allow any of his "guests" to leave. Amelia in particular....

Zelgadis eventually made it back to the mansion. He went straight to his room. Scanning the place over he soon located a dresser. Opening one of the drawers in the dresser, Zel found a new set of dry clothes. He picked out a pale shirt and some black trousers. Satisfied with his find, Zel removed his wet clothes and donned his new-found dry clothes. 

Much to his surprise, he found out that he looked and felt rather good in them.

"Hey, nice fit." he murmured. 

Just then he heard a knock on the door. Zel went over to the door and opened it. 

It was Gourry. He had doe enough practice and he wore an expression of concern on his face.

"Zelgadis!" Gourry began. Then he noticed Zel's clothes. "Hey nice outfit."

Zel blinked. "Thanks. Now Gourry, is there something you wanted?"

"It's Lina and Amelia." he explained. "They want to have a chat with us...."

* * *

Lina and Amelia were waiting for Gourry and Zelgadis in the lounge - where they had congregated last night. As Zelgadis entered the room after Gourry, he was greeted with scowls from both Amelia and Lina. Neither of them noticed his change of clothes. 

Zelgadis' face hardened. He wasn't liking this at all....

"Right!" Lina said. "Now that we're all here we can get down to business..."

Amelia closed the door behind Zel and Gourry.

Zel blinked. "What's all this about Lina?"

Lina glared accusingly at Zelgadis as she gave her answer: "Both Amelia and I have been talking and we are convinced that the pair of you are jealous of Leopold."

Gourry blinked. "So?"

"ITS REALLY GETTING US PISSED OFF!" Lina yelled with eyes blazing.

Zel sighed. 

"Hey, what's up with you?" Amelia snapped. 

Zel decided to come out with the truth: "Lina, Amelia, Gourry. Leopold is a vampire. He's all got you all under his mind controlling powers."

A stunned silence followed.

"Rubbish!" Amelia mocked. "Impossible! Zel, I just believe that you are hiding the fact that you're jealous!"

Gourry cut in: "I agree with Zel. Leopold..."

But Gourry never got to finish his sentence as Lina interrupted: "Gourry?! You too?!?"

"What me too?" Gourry asked scratching the back of his head. 

"Well, looks like we're all taking sides over this matter." Amelia said. 

"Listen to me all of you!" Zel snapped, trying to restore order. "We are all in danger! We can't afford to squabble amongst ourselves like this!!"

But Zel's voice of reasoning fell on deaf ears.

"Danger?" Lina snarled. "What danger? Leopold isn't a threat!"

"You're wrong Lina!" Gourry argued. "Leopold is a threat to us Lina! Don't deny it! "

"Oh yeah?" Lina grinned evilly. "What about you and Isabella?"

"What?"

"Oh come on! I know for a fact that you have an interest in her!"

"NO!" Gourry bellowed. "There is nothing happening between me and Isabella!!!!!"

"Oh really?" Lina said slyly. "It would be a shame if something were to happen to Isabella....."

Gourry shook with rage. "Oh yeah?" he roared back. "She's more of a friend then you'll ever be Lina!!!"

Zelgadis watched this argument heat up with eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This wasn't the Lina and Gourry he knew. Lina must be under the power of Leopold completely. And Isabella's power over Gourry must be growing rapidly. But now they were oblivious to the chaotic argument they were engaged in...

Zelgadis turned away, but found himself staring into Amelia's blue eyes. But now her blue eyes were burning with rage. Zelgadis blinked. He didn't like to see Amelia angry. It marred her beauty....

"Zelgadis?" Amelia asked - with a gentle voice infested with the sharpness of a dagger. 

"Amelia?" he asked, as if dreading a hateful answer. 

"I don't believe your accusation of Leopold." 

Zel remained silent.

"He isn't a threat. He is such a nice man. He's so handsome and sophisticated."

Zel raised an eyebrow. "Amelia? Are you trying to tell me that you find Leopold fascinating?"

Amelia nodded. "Oh Zelgadis, it isn't more then a fascination, it's an adoration!" 

"And where does this leave me?" Zel asked. 

Amelia's smile faded. "Oh Zel, I used to have a crush on you but that fell through. I got so sick of waiting for you to see it and go with it. But now you're too late. I love Leopold now...." 

Zel frowned. This certainly wasn't the Amelia he was talking to last night. "So what are you going to do now? Spend the rest of your life here in this decrepit mansion?"

Amelia smiled a demented looking smile: "You know that sounds like a good idea."

"What about your goal to bringing Justice to the world?" 

"Oh stuff that" Amelia answered. 

Zelgadis blinked in disbelief. Was he really hearing this? This definitely wasn't the Amelia he had known all this time. She must also be seduced by Leopold. 

So this is where it ends. Everything is lost. Bowing his head, Zelgadis left the room. 

* * *

Hours later, Gourry wandered to his room. He just couldn't believe what Amelia and Lina have done. Not only had they lost their minds by Leopold but they also had the nerve to bad mouth his beloved Isabella! And Zel. How could he have a severe distrust for Isabella?! She seemed harmless enough. So why are they all so wary of her? There was nothing wrong with her as far as he could see. She was very nice to him. And she didn't criticise him for his stupidity. She seemed very interested in whatever he was up to. But she wasn't like Sylphiel - in the amorous sense. 

Gourry made his way to his bedroom door and opened it. 

He stepped through and, to his surprise, the window was open. The rain remained on the outside while a soft breeze filtered in and gently billowed the curtains. A soft moonlight also contributed to the scene by adding some light.

Gourry paused. Who had left the window open? He certainly didn't. he closed the door behind him and made his way over to the curtain. 

Suddenly the room was lit in a blaze of light. Gourry, shielded his eyes from the light. After spending some time in the dark he was dazzled. Eventually his eyes adapted to the light change and Gourry lowered his arms. Looking around he sought the source of the light. Suddenly his eyes widened. 

He wasn't alone in the room. There, in the corner, holding a lantern was a young blond woman. She was slender of body, elegance in grace and pale in complexion.

"Sorry about inviting myself in." she said. Her voice was soft and elegant, like honey pouring from a pitcher. 

"Who are you?" asked Gourry. 

"Lenya." Said the woman.

Gourry looked at her, his eyes reeking of disinterest. "Where's Isabella?"

"Oh she is out on business" answered Lenya drawing closer. "She regretfully informs you that she can't come here. So she sent me instead."

"I see."

Lenya moved up close to Gourry. She caressed the bottom of his face. Then she planted a full kiss on his lips. Needless to say, Gourry was astonished. His mind whirled, leaving him spellbound by this moment. Lenya withdrew her lips. She could see that Gourry had been by hypnotised by her kiss. She smiled evilly. Then she blew out the light in her lantern.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zelgadis lay on his bed, staring out through the window. Out into the night. He wished Amelia was here. But she was with Lina, seeking out Leopold and his company. Both enraptured of the vampire. Both spellbound by his charms. And Gourry. No doubt he too been swallowed up by Isabella's powers. Zelgadis never felt so alone. 

So alone....

Suddenly the door opened. Zel looked up to see a young brunette woman enter, carrying a lantern. She was slender of body, elegance in grace and pale in complexion. Zelgadis' suspicions arose - What did Gunther tell him of Leopold's brides.....?

"Zelgadis Greywars?" the woman asked.

Zel didn't answer.

"I'm Elissa." 

Zel still didn't answer. 

When it was clear he'd not answer her, Elissa decided to get down to business. She knelt down until her head was alongside Zel's neck. Then she moved in for her kiss. 

Zel didn't move. He knew he should resist but now....

....he has lost everything. 

And so he closed his eyes as darkness engulfed him.....

* * *

Chapter 8  
Contents  



	8. Oblivion

Crimson Moon - Chapter 8 Chapter 8 - Oblivion 

* * *

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"

A horrific scream reverted throughout the mansion. A terrible scream, a bloodcurdling scream, a scream of pain. 

Elissa threw her head back and grabbed her mouth in pain. She drew away from Zelgadis as she screamed in her agony.

Zelgadis blinked. What had happened? Why had she suddenly....

Then the answer hit him. 

Of course! His rock skin! Her vampire teeth had failed to penetrate his rock skin! Zelgadis, on a rare occasion, mentally thanked Rezo for making him a chimera. 

Zel leapt to his feet as Elissa was overcome with her pain. She now cringed in the corner in a bundle. Zel blinked. He was now trapped with a woman - and a dangerous one at that. She may be in pain, but for how long? Zel racked his brains to find an answer - An answer, a solution to rid himself of this monster. Suddenly he remembered something he read in a book in Rezo's library. What was it again? Certain vampires could die by touching a crucifix? It's worth a shot....

Reaching into his pocket, Zelgadis pulled out Gunther's crucifix. With crucifix in hand, he advanced on the cringing Elissa. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Elissa's screams of agony now turned into screams of protest. Ignoring her, Zel directed her hand onto Gunther's crucifix. After much struggling, he succeeded. Elissa's hand touched the crucifix. Her screams then turned into wails of dispair.

Suddenly, right before Zelgadis' eyes an astonishing transformation took place. Elissa's once graceful and youthful features changed completely. Her soft skin turned wrinkly within seconds. Her lovely brown hair rapidly developed grey streaks. Her wailing became cracked with age and brittle. Elissa, once a young woman had now turned into a old hag. Zelgadis blinked in horror at this nightmarish transformation. Then, to his further astonishment, the old hag, that had once been Elissa, crumbled into dust. 

Zelgadis was indeed shaken by what he'd just seen. He heard stories about vampires before but they were nothing to the dreadful visage that happened just now. Zel then headed for the door. He didn't feel safe here in this room any more. He thought back to what Gunther told him. Zel's mind was made up. He would follow Gunther's advice - Now was the time to locate Gustav....

* * *

Across the hall, Gourry was being seduced by Lenya. She kept him held down onto the bed as she lay across him. Gourry stared at the ceiling, trying hard to ignore Lenya. He had another girl on his mind....

"You're a very strong man" Lenya whispered as she ran her fingers upon his chest.

Gourry said nothing. 

Lenya smiled easily. Her seductive ways succeeded. Now was the time to take her prize. Now was the time to move in for the kill.....

She leaned forward, her lips poised, her incisors ready, ready to deliver her kiss..

But as she did so, her legs kicked Gourry's sword - which had been leaning against the bed at the time. The sword fell onto the floor with a noisy clatter. But that was enough to wake Gourry up from his trance.

"My sword!" he cried. 

He rolled out of the way of Lenya's attack path and sat up. Lenya was surprised by this sudden action. But she must not fail in her plan.

"Oh come on." She said softly. "Its just a sword....."

Gourry blinked. "Just a sword?! Come on, That's the Sword of Light! Its a family treasure....."

"Really?" Lenya asked, feigning interest - Just as long as _he_ remains interested in her. "Is that really the fabled Sword Of Light?"

"Yeah.." Gourry murmured.

Suddenly something in Gourry's (very small) brain clicked. Lenya's seductive spell was broken by an instinct - An instinct that came from travelling with Lina Inverse for too long.....

Gourry leapt to his feet and grabbed his sword. He faced Lenya with an accusing look.

"No! You're not getting my Sword Of Light!! Jeez, What is it with girls these days?! Every time they know I have the Sword Of Light, they want me to hand it over!!! Its bad enough I hear it from Lina...."

As Gourry rambled on, Lenya stared in astonishment. What was he on about? He appeared to have lost interest in her seductive ways. No matter, she must sort him out - one way or another....

She got up off the bed and made her way over to Gourry. 

"You don't a need a sword." She purred. "You've got me."

Gourry blinked. Suddenly he immediately sensed danger. He backed away from Lenya. 

"Don't run." She said. "Come to me."

Gourry blinked. He was in trouble here - But then he remembered the all-purpose solution for any problem. 

He withdrew his empty sword hilt. Lenya didn't look perturbed by this. She seemed unsuspecting of her impending doom. 

"Light come forth!" Gourry shouted. Suddenly a ablaze of light shot out from the hilt. If Lenya wanted the Sword of Light so much, she can have it....

Without hesitation, Gourry plunged the sword into the vampire's heart. Even faced with the sword's immense power, Lenya couldn't survive. The bright blue blade of the sword charged up her body, bathing her in blue light. She screamed at Gourry - But her screams couldn't save her fate. Her eyes then travelled to her hands. To her horror her hands were wrinkling up by the second. Lenya cast a glance at a lock of her hair that hang over her face. The once blonde locks had changed into writhed strands of grey. 

Gourry gasped in horror. Ever since he drove his Sword Of Light into Lenya, she had made a rapid transformation into an old crone. Gourry was so shaken by this terrible image that his hands shook. Consequently, he dropped his sword and stepped back from the thing that was once Lenya. He shielded his gaze from the monstrosity. Thus he didn't see the old crone disintegrate into dust. Suddenly the blue blade of the sword died away. Gourry lowered his arms and gasped. His sword hilt lay amongst a pile of dust. The dust was now the thing that had once been Lenya. Gourry retrieved his sword hilt. He didn't feel safe here any more. Grabbing his shirt and his breastplate, he left the room. Lenya certainly wasn't a nice girl - But there was one girl he knew who cared...

...Isabella. 

* * *

Amelia paced around her room, her frustration growing. Where was Leopold? He promised to meet her here, in her room. She vowed to get to know him better so now was the perfect chance. She also, wanting to make an impression, dressed up in her white dress she had worn for dinner yesterday. So where was he? She was so near to a moment of victory. She will eventually seek out his enigmatic behaviour and succeed. No doubt about it, he certainly was secretive but not in a fashion like Xelloss, or Zelgadis...

At the thought of the chimera, her hand clenched into a fist. Why did he came through with his feelings for her when she had already given up? She cursed his name. Why was he so oblivious with his hunt for his cure? Why couldn't he see her feelings for him before? She cursed herself. Why didn't she come forth before? Why didn't she tell him something like how she appreciated him, when she had the chance?

But anyway it doesn't matter now. She had Leopold...

Suddenly the handle on the door turned slowly . Amelia stopped pacing. Her eyes filled with anticipation as the door slowly opened. 

And there was Leopold. Moving into the room with his cape billowing behind - It made him look like a hideous black shadow, a huge black spider descending upon his prey. Leopold's eyes widened when we saw Amelia in that pink dress. His eyes then turned moist. She looked exactly like his long lost love, Sofia. Amelia, eyes sparkling with wonder moved closer to the vampire.

"Leopold!" she said in a voice that reeked of worship. "You've come!"

Leopold gazed upon her and smiled warmly. But he said nothing.

Amelia stopped dead in her tracks. _That's the type of thing Zelgadis would do!_ She thought. _Oh well, if I can't have Zel, Leopold will do nicely!_

Amelia then wrapped her arms around Leopold. She closed her eyes as he closed the embrace and let his enormous black cloak envelop her body. 

Leopold also relished this tender moment. Yes, Amelia did indeed look like Sofia. But now, after so long apart, Sofia will be his again - for all eternity. Leopold lowered his head and delivered a kiss on Amelia's cheek. She kept her eyes closed, but a look of warm pleasure came across her face. Leopold smiled. He gently lowered his head further and brought his incisors to bear. He was so close to her neck...

Suddenly the moment was interrupted by the door being flung open and a familiar voice ringing out.

"Hey Amelia? Are you in there? Have you seen Leo...."

Lina stopped in mid-sentence. What's this? She had just caught both Amelia and Leopold in a passionate embrace!! How dare Amelia try to steal Leopold away from her!! Now for some payback...

* * *

Meanwhile, Gourry had found, what he believed was, Isabella's room. How could he be so sure that this was Isabella's room? A force was driving him onward, saying that this was indeed Isabella's room. He knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" purred a familiar voice from the other side of the door. 

Gourry, without hesitation, opened the door and stepped in. Once inside, Gourry stopped and scanned the place over. Yes, this certainly was Isabella's room. The room itself was nothing short of spectacular. The room was decked out entirely of black silk. Black silk drapes covered the window, black silk tablecloths covered the table. The bed was also made from black silk sheets. It was upon this bed that Isabella luxuriated. She smiled seductively at Gourry.

"Gourry. I've been waiting for you."

She got up off the bed and moved towards Gourry. Gourry didn't move. He just anticipated the upcoming pleasures. Isabella gently placed her hands underneath his chin.

"Gourry, will you do anything for me?" she asked with eyes sparkling.

Gourry was so spellbound by Isabella that he only managed a nod.

"Good, Because I have a job for you and your Sword of Light."

"Will this involve some fighting?" Gourry blundered out with.

"Oh but of course."

"Great!" Gourry beamed. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!"

Isabella smiled evilly. "Good. Now some way down that hall, is a man called Gustav Liebermann. He is plotting against me. Now, for that reason I want you to kill him....."

* * *

Zelgadis paused, before knocking on the door. Who was this Gustav really? Was he reliable as Gunther said so? Was he really here to eventually do away with Leopold, or was there some dark purpose? How long has he been hiding out from Isabella and Leopold? How long will he continue hiding out for? And, if he had spending a long time in this mansion, how did he avoid the hypnotic powers of those vampires?

Zelgadis shrugged - There was only one way to find out.... Gently he opened the door and stepped into the room. 

The room didn't have much in the way of decoration. Just a desk, a table with two chairs, a cupboard and a door leading off to another room. The walls also looked empty and cracked. Zelgadis crossed the room to the desk, to find it laden with papers. Curiosity overcome him and Zel began leafing through them. As he did so he raised an eyebrow. These papers were full of detailed notes on Leopold and Isabella! Obviously Gustav had been very busy gathering every last scrap of information to help him and Gunther finish off Leopold. 

"Can I help you there?"

The sudden appearance of a voice disrupted Zel's train of thought. Zel looked up and saw a man leaning on the second doorway. He was a bald man with a neatly trimmed beard, and the clothes of a warrior. His arms were folded upon the hilt of his sword. 

"Gustav?" inquired Zelgadis.

Gustav's expression changed into one of suspicion. "The same. And who, may I ask, are you?"

"I am Zelgadis Greywars. I and three others got caught in a storm three days ago. We sought refuge in this mansion."

Gustav said nothing. Zel could clearly understand that Gustav didn't trust him.

"Look, Gustav. I know very well of the evil in this place, and I too want to deal with it. Ever since my friends and I have got here, they have fallen under the hypnotic powers of both Isabella and Leopold! We are on the same side!"

"How can I be sure that you aren't an agent of Leopold?" said Gustav sternly.

"I met Gunther." Zel answered. And pulled out Gunther's crucifix to prove it

Gustav paused. He knew very well that Gunther operated in secret, away from the clutches of Leopold and Isabella. Furthermore, Gunther only revealed himself in times of crisis. If he had met Gunther, then he is indeed trustworthy. Gustav relaxed and grinned.

"Well, Mr. Greywars, a friend of Gunther is a friend of mine. Welcome to my quarters."

Zel smiled. Gustav then gestured for him to sit at the table. Zel accepted his invitation and sat down.

"Well," Gustav began, "Have you fallen into the hypnotic power of Leopold and Isabella?"

"No. I have resisted them to a great extent." Zel replied. "But my friends haven't."

Gustav's expression turned grim. "I see."

Zel's eyes grew desperate. "You see, I want to get myself and my friends out of this place, but as long as they remain here, they remain under that evil duo's hypnotic power." 

Gustav nodded. "Don't worry Zelgadis. I have a solution."

And with that Gustav then got out of his chair and made his way over to the desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle. Zel stared at the bottle. It was full of green liquid with green specks. Gustav noticed Zel's face look disgusted at the bottle's contents.

"Don't worry!" Gustav laughed. "Its not as dangerous as it looks!"

"Whatever is it?" asked Zelgadis.

"This" Gustav explained. "Is a concoction which, when drunk, protects anyone from the hypnotic gaze of any vampire."

Zel nodded. Now he understood why Gustav had evaded the hypnotic power of both Leopold and Isabella. "How long does those effects of the concoction last?" Zel asked.

"A cup of this, can last a few days." 

Zel nodded. Gustav then produced a cup from the drawer and held it out to Zelgadis. Zelgadis sighed. 

"Come on, Zelgadis" Gustav said. "Take some."

He wasn't too keen on taking such a repulsive looking drink, But, if what Gustav said was true, he should take steps to avoid the clutches of those vampires. It would certainly add an immense ease to his resisting.

Zelgadis took the cup and the bottle and began pouring the liquid out into the cup. When he'd done, he took a swig and gulped it down. His face screwed up into even more disgust. It tasted as awful as it looked. Gustav watched with amusement.

"How can you drink this stuff?!" Zelgadis asked.

Gustav chuckled. "Yes, its horrible stuff, isn't? But when you've drunk it as long as I have, you get used to the taste."

Zelgadis grimaced. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Both the men stopped dead in their tracks and exchanged glances of anxiety and edginess. 

"Who could that be?" whispered Zel.

"That could be Gunther." Gustav whispered back.

"Or it couldn't."

"You've got a point there."

"I've got a plan" said Zel softly. "You sit at the desk and I hide behind the door. That way, I will launch a surprise attack if things go wrong." 

"Good idea." grinned Gustav.

And so Zelgadis hid behind the door while Gustav sat down at the table. 

"Come in!" Gustav called out. 

The door slowly opened. It was Gourry. 

"Come on in!" said Gustav. 

Gourry came in alright - But not before drawing his sword and charging in whist bellowing a battle cry!! 

Gustav jumped out of his chair as Gourry charged, ready to do anything for Isabella . But he didn't get far. Zelgadis leapt out behind Gourry and held him back. But not for long! Gourry soon broke free of his grip and threw him to the floor. Free from Zelgadis, Gourry bolted for Gustav. Gustav was so surprised by Gourry's quick movements that he didn't have time to draw his sword. Gourry charged into Gustav and knocked him down. Gustav then fell to the floor, only to have Gourry jump on top of him. Gustav looked in horro as Gourry raised his word high, poised to strike...

* * *

Chapter9  
Contents  



	9. Escape

Crimson Moon - Chapter 9 Chapter 9 - Escape 

* * *

**Author's Interlude (Hey It's my fanfic! I can do what I want with it!!):** All right, folks it's Spike here. And yes, I finally found enough time to bash up yet another chapter for this serial! However this wasn't an easy task: I've been burdened with University work, essay's to write, paintings to paint and some work upon the stage. So yes, getting this latest instalment out was indeed a struggle.   
But who am I trying to kid?! It was, in fact, due to all you readers e-mailing me with your comments and positive feedback! ^_^ And to you people, thanks a lot. So sit back and indulge yourself in the latest instalment of _Crimson Moon_. Hey, you readers earned it - you got it there! And rest assured that the next chapters well come along at a much faster pace!

* * *

Gourry grinned evilly as he pinned Gustav to the floor. Gustav blinked in horror at the deranged Gourry - The swordsmens face bearing a look that was at once both sadistic and demented. There was no doubt about it, Gustav's end was going to come about at the hand of a madman, intoxicated with battle-lust. Gourry's sword, the tool of his demise, loomed above Gustav. Then, without warning, the blade raced towards it's target, creating a sense of impending doom as it pierced the air.  
Gustav's eyes widened in horror. He struggled to break free from the sword's deadly flight path. But to no avail - Although Gustav was more well-built then Gourry, the berserker was keeping him pined with insane strength. There was no escape. There was hope of Gustav evading the Reaper. Gustav closed his eyes. It won't be long now. The cold hand of death should come any minute now....

Zel coughed from that terrible blow that Gourry had dealt him. Although his stone skin had saved him yet again, he still felt as if he had the wind knocked out of him. Zel blinked in a daze. Since when did Gourry learn how to kick that hard.....?  
Suddenly he saw what was happening to Gustav. Zel got to his feet, ready for action. Obviously, Gourry has been ordered by Isabella to dispose of Gustav. But not if Zel could help it.   
Zelgadis' hand shot out and grabbed a nearby chair....

Suddenly, in a split second, everything changed completely. Death didn't come for Gustav. Nor could he feel a cold blade touch his flesh. But what Gustav could hear was a giant crash. In confused horror, Gustav opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Gourry's sword - halted inches above his neck. Gourry wasn't looking like a possessed murderer driven by blood lust, any more. Instead he wore a blank expression. His eyes stared vacantly into space..... 

Before collapsing onto the cold stone floor! Gourry's sword, now with it's flight path interrupted, didn't reach it's intended target. Instead, it was driven into the floor, missing Gustav's head by inches. 

Gustav blinked in horror. His breathing came hard and fast. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It's not every day one has a brush with death. Gustav rolled out of the way of Gourry and sword and got to his feet. Gustav eyes then scanned the floor and, much to his surprise, found it was laden with pieces of wood - many looked like they used to belong to a chair. What the....? 

He looked up to see Zelgadis holding a broken chair leg. It was then Gustav understood what had happened. 

Although still shaky over his encounter with Gourry, Gustav strode over to Zelgadis and placed his arms upon his shoulders. 

"Zelgadis, You saved my life. I....."

Zelgadis' expression immediately changed into one of unease. 

"Please...." The chimera said, cutting off Gustav's speech. He wasn't used to acts of kindness like this.

But Zelgadis didn't get to finish his sentence. It was now Gustav's turn to interrupt.

"Oh come on now! Its not everyday you stare death in the eyes and escape." 

Zelgadis broke free from Gustav's grasp and turned away. Gustav stared in astonishment at Zelgadis' behaviour. How could he be so cold? When one saves someone else's life, it usually creates bonds. Comrades are often forged between men in this manner. So why did Zelgadis look so uncomfortable with saving Gustav's life? 


	10. Restoration

Crimson Moon - Chapter 10 Chapter 10 - Restoration 

* * *

Leopold loomed above Zel, as a gigantic black shade, a creature from a nightmare, a resident of the shadows, a true ally of the night. His crimson eyes were filled with rage. Rage that burned with fury at the interloper. Yet with all the rage, Leopold's eyes never lost their sparkle. 

But Zel wasn't too worried. If what Gustav told him was true, then he shouldn't fall under the hypnotic power of the vampire.....

With a flick of his head, Zel broke off eye contact. And with his free hand, Zel reached up and pulled his cowl over his head, to thwart the vampire even further. Yes, Zel must avoid those eyes…. He must, at all costs. If he did, his mind will be lost to Leopold. In fact, everything will be lost.... 

But, to Zel's surprise, Leopold's eyes disintegrated from rage into sadness. 

"What are you doing Zelgadis?" Leopold demanded. "Where are you taking Amelia?"

"Away from here." Zelgadis said, with an edge to his voice. "Away from you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you are a vampire. And, like all vampires, you have powers of mind control."

Leopold's face hardened.

"I see. It would appear you know my secret."

"Indeed I do." Zel replied. 

"Now tell me." he continued. "Why are you so fascinated with Amelia?"

Leopold sighed. "I want her to remain by my side for all eternity."

Zel blinked.

"Why would you care?" Leopold snapped. "When you arrived here, it seemed quite obvious to me that she had feelings for you, yet you were oblivious."

Zel's eyes beagn to grow determined.

"Lets just say, I can't afford to make the same mistake twice."

When Leopold heard this, his mouth formed into a sinister smile.

"Ha! That's absurd." He boomed, his voice at once both of mockery and triumphant.

"What can you possibly offer Amelia that I can't?"

Zelgadis' face hardened. "A future"

Leopold's expression grew angry. 

"A future?" he snarled. "With you?! Nonsense! I can offer a future here - the type that only Amelia can dream about."

"What?" Zel mocked. "A future which involves spending the rest of eternity as one of the undead?"

"Better then spending the rest of eternity alone." Leopold retorted.

Zel sighed. He had better keep moving. He'd wasted enough time here already. Silently he knelt down beside Lina's recumbent form. 

As Zel did so, Leopold's eyes blazed with increasing fury. What? The nerve of this chimera! First he establishes an obstacles with Leopold reuniting with Sofia and now he puts on a terrific display of arrogance and disrespect! Obviously this bastard needs to be taught a lesson...

Leopold advanced towards the chimera. Like a huge black cloud of impending doom, Leopold bore down onto Zel. Each step the vampire took thundered upon the wooden panels of the floor, leaving a resounding echo of doom. Leopold's eyes blazed with fury, his fists clenched so tight, they began to grow white, His mouth moulded into a ferocious snarl with his incisors bared. He looked completely daemonic, a creature from a nightmare, a legendary long-forgotten horror, a messenger of death......

But if Zel was afraid, his face didn't show it. Instead, his face looked incredibly calm. He seemed amazingly unafraid of the monstrosity that was bearing down towards him. His face revealed an expression of extreme confidence. He didn't run, he didn't scream, he didn't draw any type of weapon, he didn't change his position or make any sound. He just continued to stand in defiance at the vampire.

Leopold was taken aback by the chimera's bravado. What the Hell? What's going on here? Why was this fool looking so unperturbed about the impending doom that was fast approaching? Well, it is, after all, his loss....

Leopold was less then three feet away when Zelgadis finally moved.

His hand, ever so silently, reached into his clothes and pulled out Gunther's silver crucifix. 

And then everything stopped completely. 

Leopold's advance rapidly came to a grinding halt. His eyes, once so full of fury, disintegrated into pure horror. Leopold's mouth had no time for a snarl as his jaw dropped. 

Zelgadis noticed these changes in the vampire's expression, and allowed himself a little smile of satisfaction. Well, it would appear that the vampire has a weakness. Good, there just might be hope yet...

Leopold was now looking anything but threatening. He raised his arms, to shield his eyes from the terrible visage before him. His feet began moving back the way they came, to escape that terrible, terrible crucifix. Leopold staggered his flight back to the doorway of Amelia's room. He then fell to his knees and shielded his face from the Zel's weapon.   
Zelgadis blinked in amazement. What had happened here? Just a minute ago, Leopold was advancing down upon him, like a spawn from Hell. Now he was cringing in the corner of the doorway, like a little frightened child.

Zel shook his head. It seems he'll never understand the schizophrenic ways of evil....

Now that he had the vampire subdued, Zel slipped the crucifix chain around his neck. Then he set about getting his friends to Gustav. With Amelia's limp form still tucked under his arm, Zel knelt down and picked up Lina. She too was still unconscious. 

Zel sighed. He can't recall the last time he'd seen Lina out cold - like this. She was a such a free spirit with a do or die attitude to match. But one things for certain - Life had turned completely on it's head ever since Zel and his friends set foot in this accursed mansion.  
Thus it was high time that order was restored. With determination written across his face, Zel got to his feet with the two girls under each of his arms. Zel then flicked his head across at Leopold. 

He hadn't moved. He was still cringing in the doorway, still afraid of Gunther's crucifix.

But wait. 

Leopold now lowered his arms away from his face. Only now, he didn't look frightened any more. His eyes had now shed their terrified look and were now as furious as before. 

His mouth had now resumed it's ferocious snarl. And now radiating with menace, Leopold had really made a comeback. 

Zel blinked. There was no doubt about it - Leopold had certainly conquered his fear of the crucifix. And now he was looking extremely angry....

Oh well, perhaps it is time to get moving.....

Maybe then, at long last, Amelia's mind would be restored.....

Riding on the wings of hope, Zelgadis shot off down the hallway at an incredible speed. Leopold struggled to his feet with a furious roar. But he was too late. Zelgadis had already gone. 

And he had taken Amelia with him!

Leopold, his face now twisted with rage, stalked back into Amelia's room. Damn that accursed chimera! Damn him suspicions! Damn his interloping! Damn him to Hell! If it wasn't for him....

Leopold sighed. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket. He flicked it opened and was greeted with the ever familiar portrait of Sofia.

"I've failed you again." Leopold whispered.

But still the portrait didn't answer.

"This Zelgadis is proving to be a increasingly large obstacle" Leopold mused. "And thanks to that bastard, we are now no more together then before."

Leopold's face then moulded into a wolfish grin. 

"But don't worry beloved." He whispered. "That meddling chimera will rue the day he dared interfere with my affairs. I will make him pay."

"And then we'll be one step closer to being reunited."

Leopold was now thirsty for vengeance. Yes, Zelgadis will feel his wrath. Yes indeed.

Leopold could feel his hands break Zel's neck even now.....

But, as Leopold was consumed by feelings of revenge, he could not feel his grip tighten around his locket.....

Nor did he hear or see the crack that had just made it's way across the protective glass face of the portrait....

* * *

Zelgadis, still carrying the unconscious forms of Lina and Amelia, ran into Gustav's room, his face etched with determination. He may have escaped Leopold but he isn't completely safe. And was Gustav really trustworthy as Gunther claimed? 

Oh well, there's only one way to find out......

And its certainly the best offer of sanctuary Zel has heard of since entering this hellhole....

Zel gently set Lina down on the floor. Then, still holding Amelia, he went over to the portrait on the wall. Reaching behind it, his fingers found a small switch and flicked it. Suddenly, the secret doorway opened. 

Zelgadis withdrew his hand from the back of the portrait and paused momentarily. He made his way over to the doorway and peered inside. He was then greeted with the sight of a long, dark, dirty tunnel leading from the room. 

The tunnel then went on to end at a soft white light. 

Zelgadis blinked. Well, this was an opportunity that was good as any other.....

Zelgadis then knelt down and gathered Lina up, before dashing off down the tunnel. But just before Zel set off, his ears caught the sound of a grinding noise. Zel flicked his head around to see the secret door close behind him. 

Zel shrugged. Oh well, at least he didn't leave any evidence of the secret door behind him. Which was indeed a good thing.

Then, without a further ado, Zel sprinted towards his destination, at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

It was only a matter of time before Zel found himself at other end of the tunnel. His destination turned out to indeed be a sanctuary - a secret room, built in amongst the walls of the mansion. But it wasn't exactly the most glorious sanctuary he had ever seen. It was sparsely decorated, it didn't have much in the way of furniture (with only a large bed, a single chair and table), the walls were dirty and unkempt, and the room was enlightened by a numerous candles. 

The first thing that struck Zel was that one third of the bed was occupied by the tall frame of Gourry. He was still out cold, from that nasty blow to the head that Zel gave him. 

"So, you've returned" said a voice.

Zel flicked his head around to see Gustav, lurking behind him, next to the doorway. Gustav grinned as Zelgadis' eyes narrowed. His suspicions on Gustav were still as present was ever. Zel didn't say anything and instead let his facial expression to the talking.

But Gustav didn't notice Zel's glaring. Instead he was more interested in Zel's luggage. 

"So this is the infamous Lina Inverse?" Gustav inquired, gesturing towards the burden under Zel's arm. 

Zel nodded.

"And I take it that this is Amelia?" Gustav asked, his gaze shifting to the other burden. 

Zel nodded again. But he still didn't say anything. 

Then he walked over to the bed and set the two girls down upon it alongside Gourry. 

However, by now, Gustav was growing concerned over Zelgadis' silence. 

"So" Gustav said conversationally. "How did it go?"

Zel didn't answer

Gustav, perturbed at Zelgadis' behaviour, opened his mouth. But before he could speak a noise echoed around the small room. A noise that was enough to stop Zelgadis and Gustav dead in their tracks. They both turned towards the bed to see Gourry wake up. The swordsman sat up, yawned and blinked through half asleep eyes. Then he was greeted with the sight of Zel and a bald man. But it was the sight of Zel that was enough to make Gourry relax.

"Zel!" Gourry grinned, as he got to his feet.

Hearing Gourry's voice, the voice of a long lost friend, was enough to make Zel relax. 

"Gourry!" Zel said, his voice rich in relief. "Am I glad to see you."

Gourry grinned a friendly grin at the chimera. And then he noticed Gustav.

"And who are you?"

Gustav then brought his hand forward, to Gourry.

"Hello there" Gustav greeted. "I'm Gustav. I believe we've met...."

Gourry blinked at this strange man. But eventually, being too stupid to know any better, took Gustav's hand in a handshake. 

"So, tell me." Zel said to Gourry. "Do you remember anything from the past two days?"

Gourry stopped. Then he began concentrating, trying to think, trying to recollect what he remembered from the past two days. After much thinking he gave an answer.

"No! Not at all!"

And then Zel smiled in relief. Yes, Gourry was certainly back to his usual self. He exchanged nods of approval with Gustav. Gustav then blinked at Gourry. He had yet to be enlightened on Gourry's appalling low IQ rate. 

Gourry's gaze fell onto the sorceress lying beside him. His eyes grew wide.

"Lina!" Gourry exclaimed in alarm. "What the......"

Suddenly Gustav's hand shot pierced the air between Gourry and Lina. yet it was enough to stop the swordsmen before he could go any further.

"Stop" Gustav said, his voice radiating calm. "I'll take care of this."

And before Gourry could protest, Gustav, ever so gently, opened Lina's mouth and tipped a portion of his concoction into her mouth. Then he gently rocked her head back and forth to ensue digestion. 

Gourry blinked at this odd preceding. He didn't have a clue what was going on (which was normal for Gourry). Zelgadis' eyes hardened. He was still unsure on whether he could trust.....

Suddenly, Zelgadis' thoughts were interrupted by something completely unexpected. 

As Gustav was rocking Lina's head, her eyes shot open!

Lina's eyes were astonished at first but then grew angry at the bald man before her.

Suddenly, Lina dealt a mighty uppercut into Gustav's chin! The next thing he knew, Gustav was flying across the room and colliding with the wall at the other side!!!!

Lina leapt to her feet, a murderous glint in her eye.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?" Lina thundered at Gustav. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?"

"Ah Lina." Zelgadis murmured. "It's good to see you back."

"Lina!" Bellowed an overjoyed Gourry. 

Next thing she knew, Lina was swept up in a huge bear hug by the elated swordsmen. 

Zelgadis chuckled at the scene before him. Then his gaze fell onto Gustav. The bald man, between coughing, was picking himself from Lina's nasty uppercut. Gustav caught Zel's gaze.

"That's never happened before!" he gasped. "My concoction has never worked that quickly before!"

By this time, Lina's face began turning a bright shade of red. 

"Uh, Gourry" Lina mumbled. "Could you be so kind as to letting me go?"

The ecstatic swordsmen, nodded and loosened his grip around the sorceress, enabling her feet to return to the floor. 

As Lina, got her breath back, her gaze found Gustav.

"Hey Gourry, who is that guy anyway?" Lina inquired, gesturing to the bald man, who was now trying to remember how to walk.

"He's Gustav." Gourry grinned. 

Gustav was now making his way back to the bed. Suddenly, his eyes grew frightened, for Lina intercepted his route. Gustav had only just met the sorceress but their first 'meeting' was enough to make Gustav cautious of the red-head. At least now he understood why she was the bane of bandits everywhere. Lina smiled sweetly at Gustav, but this didn't stop his blood from turning into water.

"So Gustav" Lina said. "Care to fill me in here?"

"All in good time." Gustav stammered. "But first I should see to your friend here....."

Gustav then made his way to the bed and Amelia. He then, utilising his gentle hands, poured his concoction into her mouth and began rocking her head back and forth. 

"Hey!" Lina snapped. "What do you......?"

"Shhhh." Gourry said. "He knows what he's doing."

Even Zelgadis looked into Gustav's proceedings with eyebrows raised. Would Amelia be alright? Would she remember?

Just then, Zelgadis got answers to his questions - much quicker then he expected.

For Amelia's eyes shot open! Gustav's expression then changed into one of alarm...

And for good reason too! Amelia, having no idea who this strange man was or what he was doing, delivered a nasty kick into the man's chest. Once again, Gustav took flight and crashed into the wall, leaving a much bigger dent then the first time he landed therein. 

Lina and Gourry chuckled at the situation. Zelgadis smiled in relief. Yes, that certainly was the Amelia he remembered. And then sweet music entered Zel's ears - in the form of a justice speech! 

"Villain!" Amelia snapped at Gustav. "By the blazing hammer of Justice....."

It was then that Zel couldn't help but smile. This justice speech was proof enough for Zel to know that Amelia was back to her old self. This was the Amelia that he had befriended all those years ago.

Then all of a sudden, Amelia fell flat on her face! Gustav blinked in astonishment. But Lina, Gourry and Zel smiled at the princess' antics. 

Suddenly a cold chill filled the room. All eyes turned to the doorway. There, to the surprise of the onlookers stood a well-dressed young man, with long black hair fashioned into a ponytail, a neatly trimmed goatee, and a pale complexion bearing a confused expression.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Gunther inquired. 

* * *

Chapter 11  
Contents 


	11. Preperations

Crimson Moon - Chapter 10.5 Chapter 10.5 - Preperations 

* * *

**Spike's Interlude:** Yes, this isn't exactly a chapter, but more like an interlude. You see, this is more of a quiet chapter. I felt that Amelia and Zelgadis needed some time alone to sort themselves out. But, not willing to detract from the action, I presented this necessary scene as a minor-chapter. This doesn't serve much to the general plot (apart from the scene where Gunther proposes his plan) but it is to keep the supporters of Amelia+Zelgadis coupledom happy (Hey, I'm one of them!). So you non-romantics are advised to skip this part (But you might as well hang around to hear of Gunther's plan). 

* * *

Gunther cleared his throat and gazed at the five other occupants of this room. There was Gustav (looking rather worse for wear); Zelgadis; a tall blond who introduced himself as Gourry; A red-head who was, without a doubt, the infamous Lina Inverse and a girl who called herself Amelia and the (so-claimed) princess of Saillune. 

But now, these four newcomers required an explanation.....

"Well now" Gunther began. "May I begin with saying that you four are all in terrible danger. You have all been under the spell of a powerful hypnotist."

Gourry blinked. "A hypnotist?"

"Someone who can control minds." Lina said. 

Gourry said nothing. Instead he carried on with a blank stare.

"Oh, never mind" groaned Lina. 

"As I was SAYING," Gunther went on, despite being somewhat annoyed at the interruption, "You have all been under the power of a great evil, who resides in these walls. All but one of you. Zelgadis?"

The chimera looked up at the mention of his name.

Gunther grinned. "Since you resisted the evil in this mansion, perhaps you would like to explain what had happened to your comrades?"

Zelgadis nodded. And then he began his tale. A tale that had begun ever since he had entered the mansion. He explained everything. Leopold, Isabella, the dinner, the meeting with Gunther, the behaviour of his three comrades, the fight they all had, everything. No detail was left undisturbed. 

And when he finished, Zelgadis looked up at his audience. Gunther and Gustav looked thoughtful, taking the entire story in. Gourry and Lina both bore expressions of guilt and anger. Amelia however, kept her head bowed, her expression hidden. It was as if she couldn't bring herself to look at the chimera. Zel noticed the princess and he bowed his head He could feel her pain.....

"So what are we going to do about Leopold?" Lina inquired.

"We're going to destroy him, that's what!" Gustav answered.

"But how?" Gourry asked. 

"Well, to begin with", Gunther explained, "as far as I know, he's keeping you four here for a purpose." 

"But for what purpose?" Gustav asked.

"I know." Zel said. "Leopold wants to keep Amelia here. For she looks like a lost love Leopold once had...."

"....And now he wants to turn her into a vampire so she can stay with him forever?" Lina finished. 

Lina's expression then turned into one of annoyance. 

"Ha!" she scoffed. "Why do these bad guys we keep running into, have to take the most unoriginal motivations?!"

"Maybe they're not bright enough to think up something new..." Gourry suggested. 

"You can talk." Lina retorted. 

"QUIET!" Gunther snapped, in attempt to restore order.

Immediately, the room fell silent.

"Look" Gunther said firmly. "Leopold wants us to get to Amelia, right?"

"Yes" said all of the listeners. All, bar one.

"Amelia?" Gunther said.

But Amelia wasn't listening. She had, instead, shut herself off from the rest of the meeting. Her mind was elsewhere. Or, to be more accurate, Amelia's brain was drowning in a sea of her own tormented guilt.

Her ears had just suffered the tragedy that was Zelgadis' story. She was shocked, appalled and completely distraught at what she had said and what she did. She had forsaken the love she used to hold for Zel and had nearly obliterated it in the process. She had created hazards with herself and Zelgadis. The love she once possessed for the chimera had been tainted by an intruder. An intruder who specialised in the craft of lies, deception and the creation of walls. 

She couldn't believe her ears when she heard Zelgadis' triad. She was struck down with disbelief at the horrible things she had down. How could she? How could she be so horrible to Zelgadis? How could she, after holding onto her love for so long, just throw it all away like that? How could she destroy it all when she had gone to so much trouble to change his introverted behaviour? How could she turn into such a monster? 

A monster. Exactly what Amelia was trying to eradicate from Zelgadis' self-perception. How ironic....

Suddenly Amelia became aware of someone clicking their fingers in front of her face. 

"Amelia?" a voice inquired.

Suddenly, Amelia's sea of torment evaporated in manner of seconds. Her pale, emotionless face blinked. Colour returned to her cheeks and paved the way for expression. 

Now free from her inner torment, Amelia's blue eyes were greeted with the sight of Gunther, clicking his fingers, in an attempt to bring her back to reality. When he saw her expression change, Gunther smiled in satisfaction. 

"Ah good." Gunther said. "Amelia, we have a plan to finish the evil within this place. But we need your cooperation. Would you like help us?"

Then something extraordinary happened. Upon hearing Gunther's proposal, Amelia's expression grew dark. Her eyelids grew somewhat malevolent, her lips twisted into a sadistic grin. And her soft facial features became as hard as a rock. 

Amelia nodded her consent. Yes, she would love to help. Leopold has to pay for his crimes. And buy the code of justice, he'll certainly get what's coming to him......!

Gunther, now convinced that he had Amelia's help, smiled. Then he cleared his throat.

"Great! Now here's my plan. First we return Amelia to her bedchamber. And when Leopold returns to her, she will drive a stake through his heart! Simple yet effective..."

"And what do the rest of us do?" Zelgadis asked.

"We hang around in case things get out of control." Gunther answered. 

"HOLD IT!!!!" Lina bellowed. "Is that it?! That's all we do?! We sit around while Leopold gets his heart impaled with three feet of wood?!!?"

Gunther nodded. But it did little to quell Lina's frustration.

"I've got a better idea." Lina snapped. "Why don't I blow this place to oblivion with a Dragon Slave?! That's simple enough and extremely effective!!!!"

"You can't kill that which is not alive." Gustav answered. 

Lina blinked. Then she slumped back into her chair, defeated by Gustav's perceptive comments.

"Hey Lina?" asked Gourry.

Lina looked up at the mention of her name. Her eyes were greeted with the sight of an extremely confused Gourry. 

"What exactly did Gustav mean by killing that which isn't alive?!"

Lina groaned. It looks like it's going to be long night.....

* * *

The moonlight cast it's beams through the bedroom window. Facing no other challenges from any other light source, the moonlight illuminated the entire room. Yet for all it's light, shadows still found their way into the room. It was in this room that Amelia paced up and down the length of her bedchamber, her mind whirling it's way into overtime. 

She was situated here in this room to set a trap for Leopold. But she wasn't too interested in the vampire. Her thoughts were on Zel...  
He hadn't said a word to her since she had awoke in that room. She, tormented by her own guilt, had remained silent, shielding herself from Zel's gaze. 

Why couldn't she speak? Why was she so paralysed by her own guilt? Why couldn't she find the courage to face up to Zelgadis? Sure, she had wronged him but she was under the control of Leopold. But did that make her free to walk away from her crimes...?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

Amelia snapped back to reality. Her eyes hardened and her tension grew. What was that? Was it Leopold? Could be....

There was also the chance that it could be Zelgadis...

But Amelia wasn't taking any chances. Her fingers reached out and grabbed a vase off the bedside table. Not exactly the best of weapons but certainly effective if used properly. 

Cautiously, Amelia made her way over to the door. She pulled the handle down and pushed the door open to the point of it being ajar. Then, as quick as a flash, she ducked out of the doorway and into the shadows. With the vase raised above her head, her gaze glared at the newcomer. The door swung outwards and light from the hallway flooded into the room. Amelia's muscles tensed. Then a shadow fell across the room's floor. The intruder was on his way in...

A dark shape entered the room. Amelia blinked. Who was this dark shape? Gunther? Gustav? Leopold? Rolf? 

Oh to hell with it! She can't afford to take any risks!

Suddenly, without warning, Amelia brought the vase down upon the head of the intruder! The vase shattered into pieces upon the cranium of the unfortunate newcomer. The shape groaned and collapsed onto the floor. 

Amelia allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction., at her victory. Now, about the matter on who this intruder is. Amelia knelled down next to the prostrate shape and lifted it's head into the light. She held the intruders face up to allow the light from the hallway to spill in and reveal the intruder's identity. 

Gradually Amelia's eyes adjusted to the light and she could see the intruders face..

She gasped and drew back. The intruder's head then fell to the floor with a tremendous thud. Amelia blinked in shock. This man was none other then Zelgadis Greywars himself!

He had now returned to his regular travelling clothes but, as he was in a daze, he wasn't looking too good at the moment!

Amelia drew her face nearer to Zelgadis'. 

"Oh Zelgadis!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!!"

Zel looked up, his expression dazed. 

"I thought you might need some company...." he murmured. 

With Amelia's help Zel staggered to his feet. Then, with one hand nursing his head, he closed the door behind him. In doing so, he extinguished all the hall light from the room. Now that the door was closed, the room retained the natural light emanating from the moon beams coming in through the window. 

Zel moaned softly in pain. Even though his rock skin had saved him from the vase and severe cranial damage, his head still throbbed with pain. Amelia watched him intently, her eyes full of concern and anxiety. 

"Zelgadis, are you sure you're all right?" she asked.

Zelgadis blinked. "I could do with a lie down I guess..." he said softly. 

Amelia nodded. It was then that she began leading Zel to the bed. Slowly but surly she guided Zel by his free hand, as his other hand was nursing his rather sore head. Zel blinked at the princess. He could feel her hand upon his. Her touch was as soft as a pillow. It was gentle and delicate......

Amelia reached the bed. But her guiding work wasn't over. She then proceeded to direct Zelgadis into a sitting position onto the bed. Zelgadis, although still in pain, gladly complied. Amelia, satisfied that her attendance to the injured chimera was complete, then sat down next to him. 

A grim silence followed. 

Zelgadis' head still throbbed. He just couldn't believe his rotten luck. He went to Amelia's room to reconcile their differences, to be reunited after so long in silence, to say things that had been waiting an eternity to be said, to return that which never got received. So what happened? He got a vase brought down upon his head!   
But still, he was fascinated at Amelia's reaction. Naturally she was shocked at the stranger in her room was not an enemy, as first assumed, but her friend. Yet she seemed eager to repair the situation. She applied her delicate touch to guide Zelgadis to her bed. Yet this was enough to convince Zel that the Amelia he'd once known had returned. But were her strong feelings for him as steadfast as ever?

Amelia shot a glance at the chimera. He was still grimacing with pain. Yet, with his back to the window, the light was being cast down upon his hair and his back, illuminating all that the light touched. Even though the light never touched the chimera's face, it whole visage was enough to spark the flames of Amelia's heart. It was here that Zel looked so dark, so mysterious, so in need of a friend.   
Amelia then looked away. Ever since she woke up in Gustav's secret chamber, Zel hadn't said a single word to her.

Until now. 

Was he so distraught at the wrongs she had committed when she was under Leopold's power? Was she still clear of guilt? Was she still clear of innocence? Was there any love left to repair the damage done? Was there enough love to rebuild what was lost?  
Well, there was only one way to find out....

"Zelgadis" Amelia said in an attempt to start up a conversation, "What were you doing, coming in like that? Was it to keep me company?"

Zel nodded.

Amelia blinked. What was this?! She couldn't believe it. He was still being nice to her? Even after all that happened since the dinner party? 

Amelia smiled wryly. Is this for real? She knew how Zel's mind worked and this wasn't the stoic, introverted Zel she was used to. She must look further into this...

"Say, shouldn't you be out in the hallway with everyone else?"

"No" Zel replied. "Lina and Gourry can take care of themselves. And both Gunther and Gustav have proved to be resourceful."

Amelia blinked. This wasn't quite the answer she was expecting. But still...

"Ah." she said. "You must be in here to make sure Leopold doesn't sneak in."

Zel nodded. "Of course. I couldn't leave you alone when that happen's, now can't I?"

This answer sent a shiver up Amelia's spine. She just couldn't believe it. She even reached out and pinched herself - She couldn't possibly be dreaming right?! One things for sure - This certainly wasn't the gloomy introverted Zel she had met all those years ago.....

"Umm, Zelgadis." Amelia said, her voice full of uncertainty, "Do you remember..."

Zelgadis stopped cold. Hang on a minute here...

"Do I remember what?" he answered.

"That I wanted to speak with you. You know, before we entered this place?"

Zel's heart began racing. What was this? Does this mean his doubts had been wrong all along? 

"Yes Amelia, I remember that well. You wanted to speak with me."

Amelia smiled sweetly at the chimera. "Do you still want to hear me out?"

Zel blinked. Then he smiled slyly. 

Amelia nodded her consent. Then, much to the chimera's surprise, he felt her hand upon his knee. 

"Look" the princess said. "I know you are so concerned with finding a cure for your curse but I just want you to know that I think you are a very kind and noble human."

Zel's ears pricked up. Did she just call him a human?

Amelia continued: " But what I'm really trying to say is that I like you so very much. And I don't care what you look like, just as long as you continue to remain a good friend."

And then she moved her face closer to Zel's....

If Zel had any doubts on the state of Amelia's memory, they had just disintegrated now. Zel looked into her eyes. They were burning with emotion. Burning just for him...

And then, much to Amelia's surprise and delight, Zel smiled - One of his rare smiles. But this one was special. It was a smile just for her. 

"Zelgadis?" Amelia whispered. "I just want you to know that...."

"Shhh." Zel whispered back, cutting the princes off. "I know....." 

And with that, they both drew their faces closer together. And their lips touched...

Suddenly the world stopping turning. Everything came to grinding halt. Time lost all meaning, as the princess and the chimera were both interlocked in this magic moment. 

Then, after what seemed like an eternity, their lips parted. Amelia's facial expression changed into one of disappointment. Then she noticed Zel's face grow troubled. Amelia immediately sensed danger. 

"Zel? Is there something wrong?"

Zel nodded. 

"Was it something I said to you when I was under Leopold's power?" Amelia asked boldly. 

"Please, you don't want to know...." Zel said.

"No! I want to know!" Amelia answered. "Please tell me. I need to know...."

"Are you sure?" Zel asked, his voice reeking of unease.

Amelia nodded. Then, to her surprise, Zelgadis' features hardened. He screwed his eyes up tight, as if he was forced into remember something he'd rather forget.

"You said" Zel said, his voice hesitant and pained, "That you had forgotten me in favour of Leopold. You said that you wanted to stay by his side at all costs. You even mentioned forsaking your duty as a champion of justice."

Zel then leaned forward and buried his face in his palms. Amelia, meanwhile, watched him with eyes wide open, aghast at the atrocities she had said to the chimera. 

"Why Zelgadis. I...."

"Don't say it!" Zel interrupted, withdrawing his face from his hands. "Look, I know you held strong feelings for me. But, even though I was too preoccupied to notice, you stood by your beliefs through thick and thin. But when I finally opened up towards you and accepted your feelings, I actually became happy in the first time in a long time.   
However, recent complications caused these newly-discovered emotions to disintegrate. And it was then that I released I was a fool to neglect you in the first place. But then I realised I was beside myself. There was then nothing left I could hang onto. Nothing."

Zel then fell silent. Amelia blinked at him, as the impact of his soliloquy sank in. Was it true? Had Zel changed? Had Amelia really released him from his gloomy shell? Had her mere presence worked wonders upon his personality? 

But.... Even after she had been so horrible too him?! 

He...

He had been true all the while she had mistreated him. All the while she berated him, cursed him, shunned him, abandoned him....

Tears began welling up in Amelia's eyes. Then, with a tremendous wail, her head collapsed onto the chimera's shoulder. Zel blinked in astonishment. Amelia buried her head into Zelgadis' arm, sobbing uncontrollably. Zel then wrapped his arms around her shoulders and cradled the sobbing princess. 

He closed his eyes. Yes, he knew. The pain was shared. The pain of being burdened with things unsaid; the pain of being losing something you had held onto, the pain of doing the wrong thing, the pain of being so preoccupied that the little things were overlooked. 

He then began stroking her hair in a tender manner. He wasn't very well experienced in the field of romance but he wanted to do something. A little something that would make everything all seem better. 

Yet that little something was plenty. 

"Amelia?" Zel whispered into her ear, "Remember, how arranged to meet each other in your room after that dinner?" 

Amelia looked up. In spite of her tears, she managed a nod. 

Zel grinned "You know, I'm still available if your interested...."

Amelia's lit up with happiness......

And with that, they both embraced each other and fell onto the bed.

* * *

Chapter 11  
Contents  



	12. Nightmare

Crimson Moon - Chapter 11 Chapter 11 - Nightmare 

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the mansion, away from Amelia's bedchamber, an evil force was brooding. A far cry from the intimate moments that were transpiring between the chimera and the princess. 

The evil force was furious. It was being swamped with thoughts of pain, thoughts of vengeance, thoughts of killing, thoughts of destruction...

Isabella was annoyed. 

The vampire paced up and down the length of her bedchamber, her face screwed up in rage, her hands moulding into fists, her feet thundering down upon the cold stone floor, her thirst for blood beckoning....

She couldn't believe what was happening. Her plans were falling apart. Everything has gone downhill ever since those humans had arrived...

Isabella stopped her pacing. She closed her eyes, thinking back...

To a forgotten time....

_The von Hurst family hadn't always been tainted with a vampiric curse. Once the von Hurst name belonged to a very successful family of aristocrats. Leopold was once a prodigal son - A tall young intelligent man with features that were both handsome and savage. However, he had a violent temper - a temper that could only be soothed by his beloved wife Sofia. _

Isabella, however, was the dark horse of the von Hurst clan. Friend to none, hated by many and feared by all, Isabella was solitary, reclusive and showed an unhealthy interest in the black arts. However she showed signs she was dangerously jealous of her brother, Leopold. A jealousy that spawned a hatred towards Sofia. 

When the von Hurst parents died, Leopold took over the family business. A business that, eventually, demanded his presence abroad. When Leopold left, Sofia began to grew emotionally distraught - She would spend hours waiting by her window sill awaiting the return of her beloved husband.

This gave Isabella the opportunity she was waiting for. 

The scheming Isabella then began convincing Sofia that Leopold was dead. This wasn't difficult as Sofia was now an emotional wreck. Easily led by Isabella's deceit, Sofia then took her own life, rather then spend the rest of her life without Leopold.

When Leopold returned to see Sofia dead, he went crazy. He tore through the von Hurst mansion, destroying everything in sight. He abandoned his duties towards the family business. And he shut himself away in his mansion, allowing himself and his home to rot.

And when Isabella offered a position to join her in the undeath, Leopold, now plunged way into the depths of emotional dispair, gladly accepted...

Isabella woke up from her reverie. She smiled in satisfaction. That was her greatest triumph. She had tricked that bitch Sofia into killing herself so she could have the handsome Leopold all to herself! It didn't matter that they were blood kindred, but what DID matter was they were alone - together..

But now Isabella faced a problem: She learnt recently that a human was residing in the mansion in secret - a human named Gustav who was planning on killing her. So She had sent that idiot swordsmen Gourry to get rid of that interloping human fool. So what does he do? He goes off, only to disappear completely! Where the devil could that brain-dead imbecile have got to?!

Isabella waved her hands above her head and chanted her spell. If Gourry was still under her power then he could still possess her magic signature. Thus he couldn't be too hard to find....

Power emerged from Isabella's fingertips. It swirled and danced its way into a small cloud of magic. It was from this cloud that a glowing sphere emerged. Isabella grinned evilly. Now, where was Gourry...?

Isabella stared into the sphere, her eyes growing in anticipation as images within the sphere came into focus....

Isabella's eyes widened. She blinked in disbelief. She couldn't believe her eyes. 

She had found Gourry all right but.....

....he had switched sides! He had joined the side of her enemy!

There he was, standing outside Amelia's room with his sword drawn and his expression alert. Alongside him, was that sorceress Lina Inverse, also looking ready for action. Gustav stood with the two adventurers, clutching a wicked halberd and looking ever vigilant. Accompanying these three was.....Gunther?!

Isabella screamed with rage. In doing so, the sphere and the cloud dissipated and the spell evaporated. 

How could this be?! How could her little brother Gunther turn traitor?! However, it shouldn't come to much of a surprise - He once tried to stop Leopold by driving a stake through his heart. 

But what does it matter? Gunther is an ally of Gustav. And therefore he's the enemy...

Isabella, her eyes now burning with furious rage, clenched her hands into fists. Ever since those intruders entered the mansion, everything had gone downhill. All her plans faced interference and fell apart. 

Well then, its high time she put a stop to this. Now is the time to take matters into her own hands....

* * *

_Amelia was confused. _

What had happened here? What was going on? Her eyes widened in fear at the terrible scene before her. 

The mansion had gone. The house of the damned was no more. It had completely disintegrated into black ash. Fires raged everywhere. 

In panic, Amelia's eyes darted everywhere. She couldn't find her friends anywhere. She had to find them, no matter..

Suddenly her eyes caught sight of a nightmare residing in the sky. A pure monstrosity..

A full crimson moon. 

Amelia's jaw dropped. She had seen many a full moon before but none like THIS! Not only did her confusion grow even further but it paved the way for panic. 

Amelia, now lost in her fright, took a step backwards. It was then that her foot felt something half buried in the dirt. Something she hadn't noticed before. Something spherical with a substance protruding from it's top - a soft substance....

Amelia's gaze turned towards this new object. As she gazed upon it, she was suddenly struck with the realisation of what it this object truly was...

Amelia screamed in shock. The soft substance turned out to be long strands of red hair. Thus the object was....

The disembodied head of Lina Inverse!!!

The terrible truth was there before Amelia. Lina was dead. Her decapitated head, dripped of flesh blood and bore the most sadistic of all grins. 

Amelia turned away from the dreadful visage. But to no avail. The sight of her dead friend had bored itself into her memory. In desperation and pure fear, Amelia ran. She ran through the flames. The flames scorched her clothing but she didn't care. She just wanted to escape that terrible head...

Suddenly Amelia tripped and fell flat onto the scorched earth beneath her feet. Amelia paused before getting her breath back. She must not stop. She must get out of here. Out of this Hell...

As Amelia got to her feet she caught sight of what, had caused her to trip up. It was another spherical object with long strands of hair emerging from it....

Amelia blinked in disbelief. "Oh no" she whispered "it can't be. Please don't let it be...."

The raging flames provided enough light to illuminate the object. But it was enough to send Amelia shrieking in fright. 

This new object was Gourry!!!

Or, what was left of him. 

There his remains lay, a decapitated head smeared with blood and bearing signs of a bloody battle. From the looks of it, The swordsmen had met a valiant end in the heat of battle. There was no better way to go for such a warrior....

Suddenly the scene was pierced by the sound of laughter. Amelia flicked her head around to see a dark shape rising above her. 

Leopold.

As Amelia blinked up at the vampire, her eyes caught sight of it's lips and it's hands. Both were smeared with blood. Amelia's eyes hardened. So, Leopold was the bastard who murdered Lina and Gourry. He murdered her friends! And what's more, he is going to pay...

Amelia's hands shot out. And with a look of fury burning in her eyes, the princess prepared to unleash the Ra-Tilt spell. 

Leopold, however, didn't look too worried. He then reached into the folds of his cloak and pulled out another spherical object. With a cruel laugh, the vampire hurled the object in Amelia's direction. 

The object landed right into Amelia's hands. As she caught sight of the object and felt it's texture, her eyes widened.

This object was another head.....

But it wasn't just any decapitated head: This head were the final remains of Zelgadis Greywars....

Amelia awoke with a scream. 

Her eyes shot open, revealing signs of pure terror. Her mouth releasing such a cacophonic noise from her lungs. A terrible noise. A noise warning all of danger. 

Amelia then shot up out of her bed into a sitting position; her eyes terrified and wide, her hands shaking and her breathing coming hard and fast.

Zelgadis, who sat upon the bed, flicked his head around into the direction of the scream. His eyes, although burdened from a lack of sleep, were highly vigilant. But now Zel's eyes grew with concern. What had happened? Amelia - Is she all right? She was sleeping peacefully a moment ago, so what happened.....?

Amelia was now wide awake and shaking from the nightmare. As she shivered in the memory of that horrific visage, she soon found herself whispering softly over and over to herself: It was only a dream...

It was only a dream...

But it was so real. The crimson moon, the raging fires, Leopold cackling with mocking laughter, the sickening sight of both Lina and Gourry dead, the horror that was Zel dead and gone forever from her life...

In dispair, Amelia buried her face in her hands and began to break down. The nightmare had shaken her to the core. She may still proclaim that was a dream but the memory had been burned into her memory. Burned, just like the flames...

Suddenly Amelia felt a soft hand upon her shoulder. She looked up from her sobbing and her moist eyes found themselves meeting Zel's eyes. The chimera eyes expressed an emotional revelation: His eyes were shining with concern for the princess; his eyes burned with determination to banish the pain that was befalling the princess; his eyes revealed a desire to eradicate the pain that had befallen the princess....

Amelia's expression immediately softened. With the chimera's hand upon her shoulder, the princess felt safe.

"Amelia?" the Zel asked "Are you all right?"

Amelia didn't answer. Instead she buried her face into the chimera's chest, bawling her eyes out. Zel blinked in astonishment...

.....before, wrapping his arms around the princess tenderly. 

"Oh Zelgadis!" Amelia said, in between her sobs, "I... saw.... Terrible things.....!"

"Shh....." Zel whispered. "It was only a dream...."

"I saw Lina dead! Gourry dead!" Amelia wailed. "... You dead...."

"Shhh Amelia." Zel answered. "It's gone now. 

"I'm here"

Then Zel gently pressed his lips to her forehead. 

And when he withdrew them, Amelia's sobbing had come to a halt. She looked up at Zel with happy eyes. Although her eyes were still red from her bawling, they shone with happiness, acceptance, love.

And then she closed her eyes, relishing this tender moment; savouring every minute within Zelgadis' arms; not wanting to break free from this intimacy. 

Minutes passed...

Suddenly Zel's eyes shot open. He raised his head his eyes hardened. Amelia opened her eyes to see Zel shoot hateful glares around the room. 

"Zelgadis!" Amelia gasped. "What's the matter?"

Zel didn't answer. Instead, he broke free from Amelia's embrace and leapt to his feet. 

Needless to say, Amelia was both shocked and disappointed. Not only was she upset to see him break out of her loving embrace, but now he appeared to be forgetting about her completely as he prowled around the room. Amelia's shock was furthered as Zel drew his sword and his eyes grew with homicidal intent.

"Zelgadis!" Amelia said, half-angry, half-afraid. "What in the name of L-sama is going on here?! What ever is wrong?!"

Zel didn't look at her. Instead he gave his answer in a voice that was as sharp and dangerous as a razor blade. 

"Leopold." Zel growled. "He's here....."

* * *

Elsewhere in the mansion, all was deathly quiet. 

Suddenly the silence was pierced by a distant noise. A scratching and squealing noise. A noise that made it's way down the hallways at an incredible speed. A sound that gathered momentum as it raced towards it's destination...

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Amelia's bedchamber, four warriors stood guard, waiting for battle, waiting for an arrival, waiting for their enemy. 

Gustav, stood at one end of the hallway, casting his ever-vigilant eye around, whilst he gripped his halberd haft with determination. 

Gunther von Hurst, the vampire thrall, waited at the other end of hallway. He kept the other entrance blocked with a stance of defiance and his sword drawn. 

Gourry paced up and down the hallway, his mind at once both tense and bored.

The bedchamber door was defended by Lina Inverse. She leaned against the door with her arms folded. However her current thoughts were preoccupied. Her thoughts were not filled with feelings of destroying Leopold or protecting Amelia....

No, her thoughts were on Gourry. 

Ever since she came to in Gustav's secret haven and listened to Zel give his story, she had struck down with a overwhelming feeling of guilt. 

But she wasn't enjoying it all. Being burdened with guilt wasn't something she was used to - And it was something she didn't WANT to get used to. Thus she became determined to destroy this unwelcome emotion. 

It was all down to Gourry. When she heard Zelgadis' story, she heard about the terrible things she had said and done whilst under the influence of Leopold. She couldn't grasp the cruelty, fury and rejection she had dumped upon Gourry.

Normally Lina didn't or wouldn't care for anyone in this matter. But the dim-witted swordsmen was an exception. But what was it about him? Was it the fact they had been travelling together for so long, that she allowed the Jellyfish grow on her? Was it because he was the only one in this world who would do anything just for her? 

But one thing's for certain, she must not let anyone know about her guilt....

* * *

Elsewhere, the noise was scratching and scrabbling it's way down the hall ways. The noise was coming from a great seething mass. A mass with murder on it's mind. 

* * *

"Lina?"

At the sound of her name, Lina broke away from her reverie and looked up. There she saw, the object of her thinking, Gourry Gabriev grinning happily. 

"Hey, are you all right there Lina?"

Lina's face broke into a smile, disguising all signs of her inner torment. She must not, under any circumstances, show any signs of this weakness...

"Hi Gourry!" she beamed back. 

But Lina's inner demons wouldn't leave Lina alone. The guilt still burned. And, to add to Lina's frustration, the swordsmen took up a leaning position upon the wall next to the sorceress. 

Lina softly sighed. She had a reputation to up-hold as a bandit-killer. Thus she can't, she mustn't show any signs of weakness whatsoever. But she can't live with this forever.....

"..Umm.... Gourry..." Lina murmured. 

Gourry, glanced down at the red-head, his ears raised in a receptive manner. 

Lina kept her head, down, she was so crippled b her guilt that she couldn't make eye contact. 

Gourry," Lina inquired softly. "Do you remember what Zel told us in back in Gustav's room?"

Gourry turned away and looked towards the ceiling. His eyes became intense with concentration and his facial expression became etched with thinking, until finally.....

"No!" Gourry proclaimed firmly. 

Lina's head shot upwards at the swordsmen, her expression looking both surprised and over-joyed at the same time. Was this the answer she was expecting.....?

"Gourry?!" Lina said, her voice now tinged with urgency. "Do your remember ANYTHING from before you woke up in Gustav's room?"

The swordsmen shook his head. 

A huge grin burst upon Lina's face. Gourry's blank proclamation was the greatest thing she'd heard in a long time. Sure, the swordsmen was frustratingly dense, but now, she couldn't be happier to hear the swordsmen inability to recall anything!

Lina's guilt had now evaporated completely. She was so relived that she leapt up and gave the swordsmen a big hug. Gourry was bemused at first but couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Suddenly Gunther's ears caught the a peculiar sound. A scratching sound, a squealing sound, a sound of a huge mass heading this way!

Gunther turned around and ran towards the bedchamber door.

"Gustav!" Gunther shouted. "Lina! Gourry!"

The two adventurers looked up at the mention of their names. Gustav came hurrying over. 

"What's up, Gunther?" Lina inquired.

"Listen" the thrall answered.

The four paused. Suddenly they all picked up the scratching, scrabbling sound. The sound that was mere seconds away....

"What is that noise?" Gourry asked.

"Ready your weapons." Gunther warned. "Whatever it is, it's headed this way and there are lot's of them...."

The four readied their weapons, to challenge the mass that was bearing down on them....

Seconds later, the mass burst into view, thundering towards the warriors like a tornado.

It was a gigantic swarm of rats.....

* * *

Chapter 12  
Contents  



	13. Destruction

Crimson Moon - Chapter 12 Chapter 12 - Destruction 

* * *

The swarm of rats bore down the hallway towards the four warriors. There were literally thousands of the vermin - Each with dirty, coats of dark fur, red eyes, a hideous gaping maw and a frenzied, battle-hungry look. The rats scrambled along the floor, walls and even the ceiling! Like a massive tsunami, the squealing, scratching mass of eyes, claws, teeth and fur rumbled down upon its pathway of destruction. 

Even Lina was impressed.

"What the hell is this?!" she demanded, as the swarm thundered closer and closer. "Where did all these rats come from?!"

"Where do you think?!" Gunther retorted. 

"So I take it, Leopold knows where we are?!" Gourry inquired. 

Gustav groaned. 

"Lina!" Gunther snapped urgently. "If you have a spell up your sleeve, then now is the time to use it!"

Lina nodded. Seconds later, raw energy emerged from her fingers, forming into flames...

"FIREBALL!" she yelled. 

Suddenly a ball of flame sailed from her hands and cruised through the air. Suddenly it made contact with the swarm, striking it with a tremendous force and a terrific explosion..

But still the swarm rolled onward! The rats that got incinerated by the fireball, got swept up by the flow of the furry tide and disappeared. 

By now Gunther and Gustav both looked apprehensive. But despite their anxiety, they still retained a degree of determination. Lina, drew her sword with a dramatic flourish and a battle-hardened expression

Even Gourry, now convinced that the rats that were fast approaching were indeed a threat, drew forth his empty sword hilt.

"Light come forth!" he cried.

Instantaneously, a tremendously huge blade of light shot from the empty sword hilt...

And then the four warriors were enveloped by the swarm of rats...

Lina blinked. She could feel herself being pulled away along with the flow of the swarm. All she could see was fur, teeth and claw. Lina blinked in confused horror. What was happening? She couldn't think straight...

Suddenly she found herself staring straight into the hideous eye of a particularly huge and ugly rat. Screaming in frustration and in shock, Lina's patience instantly fell through. Having lost her sword form the flow, Lina managed to pull her hand free from the mass and then brought a fist into the ugly rat's face. The rat then disappeared into the mass. 

However, Lina, at this stage, wasn't too happy with the current situation...... 

Pulling her other hand free, Lina, now riding upon her frustration, began the casting process for the fireball spell. 

Within seconds, a huge ball of flame burst into her hands.

"FIREBALL!" the sorceress yelled, as she hurled her deadly cargo with one hand and shielded her eyes with the other. 

The mass was rocked by a huge explosion. Seconds later, the air was filled with the stench of brimstone and scorched flesh. The roar of the explosion was joined by the death scream of some hundred rats. 

Suddenly disaster rocked the seething mass: With the explosion taking place in amongst them, the rats now entered a state of panic. The rats still began rolling onwards but now, it was all in a disordered fashion: The rats, now all in a confused panic, were now attacking anything in sight. They scratched the wall, their fellow rats and even themselves! They had lost all idea of their original purpose. 

Lina stood within her own circle within the mass. Her fireball had successfully repelled the flow. Now with some thinking space, the sorceress blinked at the disordered mass. When she'd unleashed the fireball, She certainly wasn't expecting something like this...

Suddenly she could hear the whirling of an enormous blade, the crunching the bone, and the shattering of tiny organs. 

She flicked her head around to see Gourry and his Sword of Light, carving a pathway towards her. The swordsmen, looked up and smiled at the red-head. 

"Hey, there you are!"

Lina smiled as she found her sword and retrieved it. "Shall we?"

Gourry nodded.....Before again delivering his sword into the mass once more...

* * *

Meanwhile, the hallways of the mansion echoed with the sounds of the battle. The clang of steel, the squealing of a thousand rodents. Every room rocked with sounds of the carnage within the hallway...

Even Amelia's bedchamber. 

Amelia blinked at noises resounding from the other side of the door. Her expression grew concerned. What exactly was going on out there? What sort of battle would make so much noise? Were Lina and Gourry all right? Would they manage against the danger that was taking place out there? 

Her eyes then fell onto Zelgadis. The chimera had his sword drawn and his eyes vigilant. 

She knew what he was thinking. He so wanted to destroy the evil that was plaguing them both. But did he have to be determined to the point that he shunned everything else out around him? Including someone who loved him? 

Amelia then got off the bed and began to head towards the door. 

As she made her way across the room, she shot an anxious glance at Zelgadis.

He hadn't moved. His vigilant eyes were still scanning the room, trying to find Leopold. Yet, he wasn't aware of her movements. 

Within moments, the princess had reached the door. Her hand reached out to open it...

But she never got to touch the handle.

A hand shot out from the shadows and grabbed her wrist. 

Amelia blinked in surprise. Then, as the princess examined this hand, her eyes widened in terror. It wasn't Zelgadis' hand, as she was expecting, it was....

Zelgadis' ears pricked up at the sound of a small high-pitched squeal of horror. Wasn't that Amelia....?

The chimera spun his head around, and his eyes grew with horror. He was so surprised, he couldn't feel his sword fall from his fingers. Nor could he hear the enormous clatter the sword made as it hit the stone floor. 

Suddenly Zelgadis found himself running across the chamber floor.

"Amelia!" he yelled. 

A pale face, emerged from the gloom, leering at Amelia...

It was Leopold....

Leopold, with a firm grip upon Amelia's wrist, stepped out of the shadows completely; his stride imposing, his face pale as ever, his mouth moulded into a malevolent smile. Yet there was, as far as Amelia could tell, something wrong. His crimson eyes. They looked different. They looked.... somewhat..... unusual.....

Suddenly a bellowing voice broke Amelia out of her reverie.

"AMELIA!" Zelgadis shouted. 

Suddenly a blue blur cannon-balled right up to the vampire and his captured prey. Then before Leopold could react, Zelgadis had rushed past him, at an incredible speed. 

Leopold blinked at the chimera. How could he run so fast?! But...

Hang on...

Leopold's eyes widened in astonishment. Where he once held Amelia's wrist, his hand was now empty! Where did she disappear to.....?

Leopold's gaze then focused towards the fleeing Zelgadis. And the vampire's gaze hardened. Although he had already resolved to kill the meddling chimera, Leopold certainly had to give him credit. How could he pull off such astoundingly quick moves?!

Well, two can play at that game......

Zel, with Amelia bundled in his arms, hurried to the other end of the room. In the moonlight cast from the window, Zelgadis then set the astonished princess down on her feet, before drawing a sharpened stake from his belt. 

Amelia was so stunned that all she could do was blink. 

Zel's face hardened. "Look out Amelia. Things are going to get messy here."

"Zelgadis?!"

"Leopold's in this room." Zel growled. "And it is here in this room that it all ends.....""What do you mean?" Amelia inquired.

Zel lowered his head, casting more shadows upon his face - making his face even more sinister. 

"This time Amelia" he snarled, "Its personnel."

However, as Zelgadis and Amelia exchanged words, neither could feel a cold mist enveloping their feet.....

Amelia's hand gabbed Zel's wrist. Then she glared at the chimera. Although she sometimes admired his courage and his determination, there were times when it got infuriating. What was he talking about? What was he doing, making so little sense?

Zel felt her hand on his wrist. He was so surprised that he nearly dropped his stake. He was even more surprised to see Amelia glare at him, her eyes a mixture of rage and confusion. 

"What do you think you're doing?! What do you mean by this being personnel?!"

Zelgadis turned his head towards the princess. Much to Amelia's surprise he actually looked empathetic. 

"I don't want any more harm coming to you Amelia. Not now, because..."

But Zel didn't finish his sentence. For the mist that was enveloping their feet was now manifesting itself into a huge cloud. And from the cloud emerged a dark shade....

Zelgadis spun around to see Leopold, plunge a sword into his flesh. Normally any other blade would be repelled by Zel's stone skin. But, this sword was a blade of wicked design and inscribed with intricate runes. Thus, it wasn't difficult to deduce that the blade was nothing less then an enchanted sword. 

Being an item of immense power, the sword thus had no difficulty penetrating Zel's stone flesh. The chimera roared in pain as the blade dug deep into his body. As his body burned with incredible pain, Zel cast a look at his assailant. Leopold, looked down upon Zel with a look of utter contempt. 

"Damn you...." Zel cursed

Then everything went black. 

Amelia's jaw dropped in horror. She stared in shock as she saw Leopold strike Zelgadis down. In that instant she was swept up by a tsunami of panic, leaving her paralysed...

Zelgadis!

He had been struck down - struck down while he was defending her, as he had done so many times before. 

Amelia glared at Leopold, with pure, furious hatred. This bastard had the nerve to strike down the man who had stood up for her, the man who never abandoned her, the man who needed her more then she needed him, the man whom she loved. 

Leopold turned to face Amelia, his face intense with emotion. However, this emotion upon the vampire's face was juxtaposed with a look of fury upon the princess' face. 

Raw power began to gather in Amelia's face. She burned her hateful gaze at Leopold before uttering two words of utter doom:

"Ra-TILT!!!"

Leopold blinked in surprise. Ra-tilt?! An offensive spell?!? Why would his beloved Sofia do a thing like that.....?

But if Leopold hadn't been occupied with his delusions, he would've became aware of the terrible danger he was in. But it was not to be. And so Leopold was struck down by the force of the Ra-Tilt. He was knocked off his feet and went flying. 

Meanwhile, Amelia was still fuming. She was pleased by the result of her destructive Ra-tilt spell but this wasn't enough. The time had come to finish the job....

Amelia knelt down and picked up Zelgadis' wooden stake. And then she advanced in a execution march...

When Amelia arrived to the Leopold's prostrate form, she noticed the vampire was lying face up. She also noticed a huge bloodied gash across his forehead. 

Amelia knelt down beside the vampire, ready to deal the vicious, killing blow. 

Suddenly something extraordinary happened. Something that made Amelia's thirst of vengeance evaporate completely.

Leopold opened his eyes. But these eyes were radiating with such sorrow. Furthermore, Leopold's eyes were filled with tears. Such tears!

Indeed, Amelia's anger rapidly gave way to sympathy.

"You're not Sofia." Leopold whispered. 

"Who....Who is Sofia?" Amelia inquired.

Leopold sighed as his gaze moved away from Amelia and towards the ceiling. The vampire's features softened as he recalled a time long forgotten...

"Sofia was once my wife. She was the most beautiful woman in the town, possibly in the world. Its her kind words, her soothing touch and indeed her love that kept me from going insane. But when she died, I died inside. So, I severed all links with my mortality and became one of the undead." 

Leopold's gaze returned to Amelia. 

"Yet, I could not shake this feeling of hollowness that had come about when Sofia had died. I wanted her to return to my side"

Amelia blinked. She understood what the vampire was saying. And her feelings were far from angry but now more sympathetic towards the dispair-stricken vampire.

"I know how you feel." Amelia said slowly. "I know the feeling of losing a loved one, I know the feeling of having things left unsaid and undone. I know the feeling of not being loved."

"However" she continued. "I am not Sofia. Nor can I join you in the undeath. I'm a princess. I have people to attend to, duties I can't neglect.

"What's more" she added. "I can't leave my friends for an eternity in a vampire's life. They need me as much as I need them."

Amelia closed her eyes. No doubt about it, she certainly couldn't leave her friends for the undeath. Lina was like a sister to her. Gourry was a good friend too. And Zelgadis...

....If it wasn't for her, he would've plunged beyond the depths of emotional dispair. He would become oblivious to the beauty around him as he would be consumed by his inner torment. And that's the worst thing that could probably happen to him. Why it pained Amelia just by thinking about it....

Amelia opened her eyes to see Leopold bearing an empathetic expression.

"I understand." He whispered. 

"However" he continued "I would like you to do something for me...."

"Yes?" Amelia asked.

"Give me peace."

Amelia blinked. What? Give him peace? Did he just ask her to.....

Amelia looked at the stake.

And then, she plunged it right into the vampire's heart...

Leopold closed his eyes as the rest of his face screwed up in pain. But at the same time, his expression also looked relieved.

Then something bizarre happened. His youthful features aged within seconds. His eyes shrank back into their sockets, His once smooth flesh creased and wrinkled. His hair grew white and frail. What was once Leopold had now transformed into a wizened wretch of an old man. Then, within seconds, the old man disintegrated into dust. 

Amelia blinked as she ran her hand through the dust. That which was all that remained of Leopold von Hurst.

Amelia buried her face in her hands and wept. Presently, she felt a hand upon her shoulder. 

She looked up to see the chimera kneeling beside her a look of concern across his face.

Amelia said nothing. Instead she wailed in dispair and threw herself at Zelgadis, her arms thrown lovingly around his neck, her face buried into his chest sobbing loudly.

Zelgadis sighed and closed the embrace, cradling the sobbing princess.

"Z-Zelgadis?" Amelia sobbed.

"Shhh." He whispered. "I know."

* * *

Elsewhere, Isabella paced in her bedchamber; Her calculating mind grinding into overtime, with malevolent thoughts and the coming of plots most insidious. 

Suddenly, a burning pain erupted within her body. A pain that coursed through her veins and penetrating her black soul. Isabella screamed in agony and collapsed to the floor.

As she lay there upon the cold stone, the plan burned. Ripping her psyche to shreds, tormenting her, branding her, scarring her.

Eventually the pain gradually weakened and died. But Isabella continued to lay upon the floor - it was, as if, she was too frightened to move. 

Eventually she found enough courage to raise her head.....

She blinked. 

Slowly, with her movements marred by hesitation, the vampire got to her feet. The pain had gone - as abruptly as it arrived. Strange...

Isabella moved her arm. It seemed all right. The burning pain had gone completely - leaving her still (roughly) the same. 

Yet she couldn't help but feel strangely half-whole. She couldn't shake this peculiar emotion of feeling so hollow, so empty. It was, as if, someone had split her in half....

Then it hit her.

Her brother, Leopold, was dead. He had been banished from this realm of the living. He was now truly gone forever....

How could this have happened?! How could he have died just like that? 

He must've been murdered...

But by who?

Who indeed.

Isabella's eyes now filled with hatred. Who else could've killed her brother but those accursed humans - Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis and.....Amelia.

Isabella grinned a wolfish grin. Well, perhaps now is the time to go and put an end to all this meddling. Yes, now is the time to put an end to these humans and all the trouble they've caused. Now is the time for vengeance...

Isabella resumed her pacing, her mind contemplating on events to follow...

Another time, another place...

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Amelia's bedchamber, Lina was fighting a tremendous battle. Her hair was caked with blood, her clothes were stained with blood, blood was flowing between her fingers...

But still the tide of rats continued to flow!!!

As Lina cast her umpteenth fireball, she cast a quick glance to Gourry. He looked no better. Sure, his Sword of Light slew rats by the hundreds, but it still wasn't enough. It Still wasn't enough to stop the swarm....

Lina sighed. It looked like this is it.... Oh well, at least she would die in battle - there's no other way she'll rather go. And hey, she certainly won't die alone....

Then it happened. 

Without warning, a piercing wind whistled through the hallway. It howled through the rat horde and the ears of the adventurers. It was so powerful it brought everything in that battle field to a standstill. All the rats stopped scrabbling and raised their heads, their ears pricked up to the sound of the wind. 

And suddenly, they all turned tail and fled! 

Lina blinked in amazement as the rats all turned around and began to disappear back the passageway! The rat horde who were once fighting, were now all turning their backs on the battle and disappearing back where they came from! The rat horde had now forgotten about the battle and seemed desperate to escape...

Eventually, the last rat scampered away into the darkness - leaving an empty hallway, a once ferocious battlefield, and a rather astonished sorceress. 

Lina shot a glance to Gourry. Even he was surprised by the whole affair. 

"What happened?" he inquired. "Where did they all go?!"

"This is Leopold's work." said a voice.

Lina and Gourry flicked their heads around only to be greeted with the sight of a wounded Gunther leaning upon a battered Gustav. Both looked like creatures from a nightmare: Their clothes and their flesh were coated with blood stains, their weapons were chipped and scratched with signs of the chaotic battle, and their hair was dirty, unkempt and bore signs of an adrenalin rush. 

But Gunther looked terrible: His pale flesh was now in a process of decaying, his once black hair was now turning grey, his eyes were now sunken back into their sockets, and his body was now in a state of decomposing.

"Gunther!" Lina gasped. "Are you all right?!"

Gunther shook his head. He shook his finger, gesturing the two adventurers closer. 

"Listen" the thrall said, his voice now a pained whisper. "Leopold is dead. I can feel it."

Lina blinked

"How do you know that?" she demanded.

"His magic was controlling those rats." Gunther whispered. "Why do you think they just suddenly disappeared? However, Leopold's magic was also the only thing that kept me alive. But now that he is gone, so is his magic. Now there is little keeping me here....."

Gunther closed his eyes.

"But at least I died a noble death....." he said in a dying whisper.

Seconds later, his body then began decaying into dust. His features disintegrated and then the rest of the body followed. It wasn't long before the thrall had completely turned into a small mountain of dust.

Gustav closed his eyes and bowed his head, in honour of his friend. Gourry's expression, however, was one of confusion: The swordsmen was trying to comprehend how Gunther was alive through Leopold.....He didn't understand magic at all.

Lina however, didn't look too thrilled by the proceedings. She had heard all this noble death crap a million times before...

Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of a door opening. The trio looked up to see a rather solemn Amelia and a grim Zelgadis enter the hallway. But there were no warm welcome for the chimera or the princess. The trio exchanged grim glances with the newcomers. 

"Is Leopold.....?" Gourry asked.

Amelia closed her eyes and grimly nodded. 

Suddenly, the morose scene was interrupted by a rumbling. A deep rumbling that broke the five adventurers out of their grim reverie. They all looked around in astonishment.

"What's going on?" Lina demanded.

"I wish I could say...." Zel murmured. 

Suddenly a web of cracks made its way across the wall. This was followed by a bombardment of falling pieces of masonry - pieces that used to belong to the ceiling. 

An expression of revelation made its way across Gustav's face.

"Of course!" he shouted. "I know what's happening! This place is collapsing because Leopold is dead! Because it was Leopold's magic was the only thing that kept this mansion together!"

"Meaning?" Gourry asked. 

"It means we have to get out of here."

Lina nodded and, without a moment's further hesitation, sprinted down the corridor. Gourry, although dense as he was, was aware of the danger of the current situation and followed the sorceress. 

Gustav followed.

Zelgadis turned to see Amelia. She was staring blankly into space. She was still in a state of shock, after killing Leopold. Hence she was unaware of the danger that was occurring all around her. 

Zelgadis blinked in panic. Immediately, his hand shot and grabbed her arm. 

His touch was enough to break Amelia out of her trance. Her gaze then focused onto the chimera. 

"Come on Amelia!" Zel yelled urgently. "We got to get out of here!"

Amelia blinked. She was still in a state of shock, following her murderous deed. 

Zelgadis mentally cursed. Now was not the time to be swamped with remorse - Especially since the building was collapsing!!!

Well, there was only one thing for it...

Zel scooped up the princess in his arms. 

_I won't let you die Amelia,_ he thought.

And with that, he charged after his companions..

* * *

Lina burst through the front door of the mansion, her hands shielding her head from any stray pieces of debris that may create obstacles in her escape route. 

Lina's feet cleared the steps before the front door and found the soggy ground that was the outside. 

Lina kept going, trying to establish a firm distance between herself and the collapsing mansion. It didn't matter if the ground was soggy or if it was still raining...

Suddenly Lina's flight took a rapid change into a more slower pace before ending in a complete standstill. The sorceress looked up at the sky with a startled expression. 

Hang on, there was no more rain!! It had all stopped completely!! 

Lina blinked up at the sky. The clouds had rolled away and the first rays of the dawn were creeping over the top of the forest. 

The sorceress blinked in surprise. It had certainly been a while since she had seen the sun. Not for, at least, four days....

Lina continued her gazing just as Gourry sprinted up.

"Lina!' he yelled. "Are you all right?'

Lina grimly nodded.

Suddenly, Gourry noticed the change in the weather.

"Strange" he mused. "Isn't it peculiar that the rain would stop when Leopold died?"

Lina slapped her forehead with a groan. Just then Gustav came charging up to the two friends. 

"Well, its good to see that you two got out safely" he puffed.

"Where's Amelia and Zelgadis?" Gourry asked.

Gustav's face, although bearing lines of exhaustion, grew worried.

"They.... they... were right behind me..!" he said anxiously.

Now it was Lina's turn to get worried.

"No...."

Suddenly, Gourry shouted.

"Look!" 

There, emerging from the collapsing mansion, was the chimera himself, carrying the princess in his arms. Zelgadis made it onto the mansion grounds and proceeded to stumble his way over to the trio. It wasn't long before he succeeded in arriving at his destination.

"Hey" Lina grinned. "Glad to see you made it through"

Zel nodded. But this could not change the grim expression upon his face. In fact, nothing could change the scars that been forged in that those horrific days in that accursed mansion.

"How's Amelia?" Gourry asked.

Lina then noticed that Amelia's eyes were closed. Was she all right? Was she sleeping? Frightened? Dead?

But Zel didn't answer Gourry's question. Instead he closed his eyes and bowed his head....

The other three stared at him, expecting an answer......

.....When suddenly, the silence was broken by a thunderous crash!

All eyes then turned away from the chimera and into the direction of the noise. Even Zel looked up.

The mansion had finally collapsed. What was once the von Hurst ancestral home was now a pile of rubble. Even the grounds and the encircling wall had crumbled. 

The four warriors stood in stunned silence.....

"...I....I...." Gourry stammered. "I guess that's that..."

Lina nodded. Then she bowed her head and turned away from the rubble. And without a word, she headed off back into the forest.

Gourry blinked at the sorceress. But, eventually he too followed in silence.

Gustav was about to follow the swordsman and the sorceress, but he turned to face Zel.

"Zelgadis? Are you coming with us?"

Zel, still cradling Amelia, turned towards Gustav.

"You go on. I'll follow eventually."

Gustav nodded, before disappearing into the forest, after Lina and Gourry.

And Zel was left with the rubble, with the princess in his arms. 

Just then, as the sun made it's way over the treetops, Amelia moaned. 

Zel looked down at the princess, to see her eyes slowly open. 

Amelia's eyes, although hazy, blinked. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was driving that stake into Leopold.....

Then she saw Zelgadis. And her eyes lit up. Her heart raced a she realised that he was cradling her in his arms.....

However, much to her surprise, Zel didn't meet her gaze. Instead, his eyes were looking beyond her.....

Her expression now confused, Amelia slowly turned her head, to follow Zelgadis' gaze...

.....And what she saw shocked her to the core. 

Amelia burst into tears. The sight of the mansion's remains were too much for her. She buried her face into Zel, shedding floods of tears.

Zel said nothing. Instead he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's all right...." he whispered. "It's over now...."

* * *

Oh no it isn't, Zel. Its not over yet....  
Contents 


	14. Sanctuary

Crimson Moon - Chapter 13 Chapter 13 - Sanctuary 

* * *

Lina Inverse sat at her table in the tavern, her dinner spread out before her. She tucked into her meal with her usual gusto. It had certainly been a while since she'd had a decent meal like this...

With a turkey leg in hand, Lina leaned back in her chair, her mind thinking back to the events of past few hours...

* * *

Following the destruction of the mansion, herself and her four travelling companions made their way back through the forest. However, this journey was more like a funeral march: They all walked in silence, each lot in their own thoughts over the terrible ordeal, they had all been through. Amelia was worst of all. Her expression was pale, her expression was panicky and she spent the entire trip in Zelgadis' arms, not wanting to leave his side for a second. Zel looked embarrassed over the situation, but he looked strangely contented.

Eventually, the five-some managed to find a way out of the forest and into a town. But there were no cheers or any elation of any kind.....

* * *

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Lina! Mind if I join you?"

Lina looked up to see Gourry Gabriev approach her table, his expression bearing a great big grin. 

Lina nodded. Gourry then took his seat opposite the sorceress. 

"Geez Lina" Gourry said irritably, "Must you always start without me?!"

Lina momentarily paused her feeding frenzy and grinned a wolfish grin at Gourry.

"Well come on!" she said. "The time has come for you to play catch up! Hey, all this isn't going to last forever!"

That was the only excuse that Gourry needed. Without a moment's hesitation, he buried his face into the food, devouring it all at a rapid pace. Lina grinned and continued with her frenzy. 

Presently, Gustav appeared and walked up to the two friends. Lina looked up and smiled. 

"Hey Gustav!" she said. "Come and take a seat!"

Gustav nodded and sat down beside Lina. 

"How's Amelia?" Lina inquired, between mouthfuls. 

Gustav's face lit up.

"I'm pleased to report that Amelia has woken up. However she hasn't shown any signs of remembering what happened at the mansion."

Lina blinked.

"That's not all" Gustav said as he leaned closer and allowing a devilish grin spread across his face, "She is also eager to see Zelgadis. When she woke up, she told me she wanted to speak with him....."

Lina grinned a sly smile. Gourry, who had now stopped eating long enough to follow the conversation, blinked in confusion. Unfortunately, for Gourry, Lina caught his confused expression. Growling with frustration, Lina brought her foot right into Gourry's shin. 

Gourry's face screwed up in pain, but no sound did he make. 

Lina, then retained her sly smile as he turned back to Gustav.

"Ah yes, I had a feeling this would come...." she said with a wink. 

Gustav grinned back. He knew what Lina was thinking. Furthermore, he'd seen Zel act towards the princess. 

Gourry however, just blinked in confusion. He just no idea what was going on.....

Suddenly, who should approach the trio's table but the chimera himself.

"Speak of the devil..." Lina murmured.

Zelgadis Greywars advanced towards the table, his face lined with concern.

"Hiya Zel!" Lina grinned.

"Hello Lina, Gourry, Gustav." Zel replied. 

"Now can anyone tell me" he continued as he leaned his fists upon the table and his voice grew with concern, "How Amelia's doing?"

Lina exchanged grins with Gustav and cleared her throat.

"You know Zel" she said, with a devilish grin, "It's funny you should mention that because Amelia has just woken up!"

Zelgadis' eyes lit up.

"Really?!"

"But of course!" Gustav said. "What's more she seemed eager to see you.'

That was all Zel needed to hear. In a flash he was gone - speeding his way towards Amelia's room, leaving the other tavern patrons blinking in astonishment. 

Lina and Gustav chuckled. Gourry, oblivious to what was happening around him, continued with his meal.

* * *

Zel raced through the hallway leading to Amelia's room. He was so excited. She had finally woken up. And she was eager to see him. And hey, who was he to keep his princess waiting?

Seconds later, Zel found himself before Amelia's bedroom door. He slowed down and collected himself. He must do this right. He mustn't mess this moment up. Both of them had waited for so long for this moment: A chance where they would be alone together, a chance where they can express their love in undisturbed privacy, a chance to be together with someone they loved so dearly.

And not a vampire to worry about.....

Zel's hand reached for the door handle.....

But it never got there. 

Something held Zel back..... It came in the form of a dagger slowly sliding its way across his neck...

And then came a voice. A voice that was a both a sweet as a morning bird's song but as sharp as a butcher's cleaver.

A voice that Zel had hoped to never hear again.

"Hello Zelgadis" Isabella purred.

* * *

WHAT?!!? You mean there's MORE?!!?  
Contents  



	15. Dream

Crimson Moon Chapter 14 Chapter 14 - Dream 

* * *

Zelgadis didn't move. And how could he? He was being kept in check by a very sharp dagger. But even if the dagger would have little effect upon his stone skin, he still didn't try to break free. 

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you" Isabella answered coldly. 

Zelgadis wisely abided with the vampire's wishes. Besides, he knew for a fact that this was a ruthlessly evil woman he was dealing with. A woman who stops at nothing to achieve her goals - no matter how twisted they are! 

"You are a very sensible man, Mr. Greywars." the vampire said, once she had become convinced that he had gone with her (twisted) way of thinking.

Zel blinked in astonishment. She called him a MAN?! She called MR. Greywars? What was with this unusual choice of words? Was she treating him with respect? Was she seeing him not as a chimera but as a proper human being? If she was being such respectable...

Then was this her way of offering the prospect of a CURE?!?!

Zel closed his eyes. No. Impossible. He knew Isabella too well. Even though he had known her for a few days, it was still long enough to know exactly how her demented mind operated. Thus, her mannerisms were perhaps the product of her, indeed obvious, insanity.   
Then....   
that must mean she had no prospect of a cure! 

Zel mentally cursed. Yet another dead end. Another false hope. Another path that had led him nowhere. How many more of these walls must he face? How much more agony must he face before he knows true happiness? How much more must he endure before he becomes human once more? 

Still, it was funny to see how high some hopes can climb, only to fall so far.....

Isabella grinned her malevolent grin of hers. She placed her chin upon Zel's shoulder and leaned in, so her mouth was exactly right next to the chimera's ear. 

"Don't move." she said, in a voice that was both a whisper and snarl at the same time. 

Zel didn't answer. Seconds later, his eyes widened in astonishment.

Wisps of mist began emerging from behind him. The mist began to envelop his legs and then his arms. A pink mist that made it fairly obvious to an observer that the vampire was casting up a spell.

The chimera's face hardened. Just what evil is this lunatic of a vampire coming up with? Zel flicked his head around, to see what was happening. Although he ran the risk of being struck by Isabella, although he ran the risk of being inflicted with some kind of damage, although it didn't really matter what type of harm Isabella committed upon him as his stone skin would save him, he still turned around....

Fortunately, no dagger, no vampire teeth and no offensive spell came Zelgadis' way. But what did greet Zel's gaze did make him blink in surprise. 

Isabella had gone. In her place was the pink mist - Only here, it was manifesting itself into an enormous cloud. But what was peculiar still, was in amongst the mist itself: Within that pink cloud was a congregation of black mist. A black mist that was forming itself into an apparition. 

Zel shuddered at the monstrosity before him. His mind went into overtime, trying to recall everything that he had learned about vampires, trying to recall all the times he, as a young child, went into Rezo's library and reading all his books, in the name of knowledge.....

Then it hit him. Of course! As Zel racked his brains on vampire lore, he was struck with sudden inspiration that made everything clear: Vampires had the power to turn into mist! 

No doubt about it, Isabella had plans for him. But what? Was she conjuring this cloud to transport him elsewhere?! Then why didn't she cast this transportation spell, instead of dawdling like this?!?!

But if she had plans for him, then there was no way in hell that he was going to comply with her or her corrupted ways....

Zelgadis tried to move his arms, in an attempt to break free. But this did nothing. The mist had enveloped him completely. And it held him securely in place. Zel began to grow anxious. He tried kicking his legs free, but they too were imprisoned by the mist. 

Zel cursed. He was held in definite check with no hope of him escaping Isabella's clutches. 

Suddenly Zelgadis' attention was returned to the black apparition. To his horror, two slits appeared opposite each other within the blackened mist itself! Worse still, these slits split open to reveal a mass of fire orange, shaped in an inverted triangle. These two triangles blazed within the apparition before the imprisoned chimera. But the worse was yet to come: Underneath these triangles of blazing orange came a third slit. However this slit was bigger then the first two. But although larger, this new slit followed it's predecesssors footsteps and split open to reveal the biggest triangle of them all. All triangles in such a formation could mean thing: a simple but menacing face. Obviously Isabella was toying with the chimera.....

"What are you doing, Isabella?" Zel growled. 

The face didn't reply. Instead a hollow sound echoed from it's 'mouth' and around the walls of the hallway. A laughing sound. But, indeed the most hollow of laughing Zel had ever heard. 

Suddenly, Zel could feel his feet rising off the ground. He again tried to kick them free but the mist still held him in place. The apparition saw the chimera's struggling and laughed again. 

Zel then noticed the mist drifting off, up the hallway. 

So, she's moving..... Zel thought. 

In desperation, he once again tried to kick his arms free and pull his arms out of Isabella's cloud. But, as he failed before, he didn't succeed in breaking free. Eventually, Zel gave up. He was definitely stuck fast. He slumped back within his imprisoned position, defeated. He was being dragged away by a psychotic vampire with no chance of escape. The situation was absolutely hopeless....

Unless.....

Zelgadis raised his head, as revelation sank in. There was a solution. There was a way out of this. There was a chance.....

All he had to do was take it.

Zel could feel the cloud of mist envelop him completely. Zel could feel the mist worming it's way into his clothes, his nostrils, his mouth, and around every square inch of his body. Time was running out. He'd have to act quick. But he wasn't afraid. All he had left was faith. A faith that was strong......

As darkness overcame the chimera, Zelgadis summoned his remaining strength to scream his lungs out.....

"AMELIA!!!!!!"

* * *

On the other side of the door, oblivious to the events occurring outside, Amelia was sleeping. Her strength was still weak following her ordeal at the mansion - The act of driving a stake through the heart of the tormented Leopold had taken it's tole. The sight of the collapsed mansion also had a drastic effect on the princess. But back then at least she was, at long last, in the comfort of Zelgadis Greywars. A comfort that made her safe, warm, protected, loved. Consequently, she surrendered to the sleep that was beckoning her over. And then, convinced of the comfort and warmth around her, she fell asleep in the chimera's arms....

And as she rested and regained her strength, she dreamt happy dreams....

_....She found herself attending one of the balls that her father had put on back in Saillune. The princess was in a magnificent pink dress and bedecked with many decorative diamonds and pearls. She looked wondrous. _

As she descended the staircase, heading for the ballroom floor, she felt the stare of a hundred eyes. And who could blame her? She was a princess, dressed in the most exquisite finery. The most beautiful woman at the venue, she owned the ballroom.

But as she felt the gaze of a hundred stares, she felt strangely hollow. Although she could detect the stares of many, she couldn't detect the stare of one in particular. 

Amelia finally descended onto the ballroom floor. Many of the other ladies at the venue bustled up to her, to praise her of her finery and her appearance of a true princess. Amelia smiled meekly and moved away. But no to no avail. She then found herself being approached by the many courtiers that, for some peculiar reason, ALWAYS turned up at these balls. Why do they always show up?! Do they all travel around in large groups, emerging at the prospect of a ball?! Do they wait for especially for a ball so they can find an opportunity to score?!? 

Amelia couldn't escape. Within seconds, she was swamped by these would-be courtiers, with absolutely no chance of escape. Besieged with many losers, all speaking at once Amelia growled in frustration. No, these courtiers were most definitely NOT what she was looking for. They were, without a doubt, not the remedy she was after to quell this hollow feeling. 

In one swift motion, Amelia ducked out of sight and vanished completely. The courtiers all blinked in confusion. Where did she disappear to? 

Seconds later, Amelia emerged from underneath the courtiers legs. She giggled in victory and made good her escape, leaving the would-be courtiers looking around in confusion.

But try as she might, Amelia couldn't shake the feeling of hollowness. It boiled within her, manifesting, consuming, tearing her apart....

Yet, as she made her way through the throng of people in the ballroom, she managed to maintain a friendly disposition. But she had no idea as to how long she could keep to keep up this charade...

Suddenly her sense stiffened. She could feel herself being examined by a pair of eyes. Yet as this sensation was most peculiar it was so familiar, and so comforting...

Amelia's eyes darted around, trying to find a possible explanation for this odd feeling...

Suddenly her eyes widened. There, leaning against a pillar, standing apart from everyone else was a handsome young man. 

Amelia blinked in astonishment. This man was most peculiar and yet, at the same time, so intriguing. He looked so familiar yet Amelia had never set eyes upon him. She was certain that she had seen him before. But where? His appearance seemed vaguely familiar: The bodily structure, the facial features, the shock of hair - particularly that lock that flowed over his left eye....

Then it hit Amelia. It was.....

No, it can't be....

It couldn't be....

IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!

Amelia's pulse raced. Her eyes swelled with emotion, her lips quavered and her hands began shaking. Then, like in a dream, she made her way over to this stranger. Slowly at first, she gathered speed and momentum as she approached, her emotions in a hurricane of disbelief and pure elation. She couldn't believe what was happening....

Within seconds, she was within a foot of this stranger. The stranger blinked at the princess and smiled. 

"Hello Amelia." he said, in an all too familiar voice "It's been awhile."

Amelia's heart melted. She was so wrapped up in this emotional moment she couldn't speak. She just couldn't believe it.....

"Indeed it has, Mr. Zelgadis...." she said eventually.

The princess was astonishment. Zel - WAS HERE!! After been gone so long. What was surprising still was that he was wearing an elegant black velvet suit, with white trousers. And he seemed quite comfortable with this suit. And he looked so damn good in it too!

Zel grinned. Then he noticed her dress. He couldn't help it but marvel at her beauty - she looked absolutely...

....Wonderful.

Zel blinked at the princess. She still looked the same, ever since they parted their way's all those months ago. She hadn't changed. Unlike himself...

Amelia leaned in closer, until her face was right up next to Zelgadis'. Normally he would've flinched but not this time.....

"I'm so glad you here." Amelia whispered. "I've missed you."

Zel smiled. He knew that he had been missed from these premises, he knew he had been gone away for so long, he knew he hadn't said a word or anything during his absence.....

"I've....." Zel began. But Amelia cut him off. 

"I know." She smiled. "But, look on the bright side. I'm so glad to see you!"

Zel softly chuckled. But it wasn't long before his happy expression gave way for a more serious one. 

"I'm sorry Amelia" he said, his voice rich with sincerity.

Amelia blinked.

"Don't be" she said. 

"No!" Zel exclaimed. "I mean it! I've been away so long! Pursuing my own interests whilst I left you here, in Saillune!" 

Amelia reached out her hand and tenderly caressed his cheek. Zel blinked. Immediately, his excitement gradually died down. Amelia smiled sweetly at him. How good it felt to be touching him after so long. Although this contact felt...

....Strange.....

....it was, after so long, a pleasure that was both refreshing and welcoming. 

Suddenly all the over people in the ballroom didn't matter, nor did they exist. What did matter was that she was in the company with someone she loved and always will...

Amelia leaned forward, and put her lips right up to Zel's....

He didn't flinch. He didn't push her away. Instead, he returned Amelia's gesture. And from the noise he was making he certainly seemed to be enjoying this token of affection...

Eventually Amelia withdrew her lips. She returned her face back to where it originally was: right up next to Zelgadis'. 

Zel blinked. Why did she have to break it off like that? Although he wasn't experienced in the fields of romance, he really DID enjoy that precious moment of intimacy. Then he caught Amelia's expression and blinked. Her facial expression revealed a whirlwind of emotion. Her expression liked like it would break down into tears and, at the same time, burst with utter elation.

"I knew you'd return" Amelia said slowly. "I knew that when you had found your cure you'd return to Saillune and to me. I had waited for you all this time, never giving up hope, never forsaking the thought of you. All waiting for the day...."

"...the day that I'd return." Zel finished. "This day."

Amelia closed her eyes and nodded.

"Shall I have the pleasure of accepting this dance?" Zel inquired softly. 

Amelia's shot open. Eh? What was this? Did Zel just say what she thought he said? This wasn't like him.....

But hey, maybe being returned to his human form had done a lot of good for him.....

Or more likely her presence was doing wonders upon his constantly introverted behaviour.

Amelia allowed herself a little smile of victory. Then she brought forth her outstretched hand and nodded her answer to the former chimera. 

Zel took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled onto the ballroom floor. There, she took his hand and led him into a waltz. 

And everyone else in the ballroom followed suit.

Amelia then looked up at Zel with her eyes bursting with emotion.....

....And to her surprise, he was blushing in a healthy shade of red.

"Zelgadis!" she cried as they waltzed. "Whatever is wrong?"

"....I....I've.... never been dancing before...." Zel murmured, his voice rich with embarrassment.

Amelia smiled. "Oh you're doing fine to me. In fact...."Unfortunately, Amelia never got to finished her sentence - for Zelgadis' foot, which were absolutely unaccustomed to dancing, came right down on Amelia's own foot! 

The princess yelped with pain and broke free from Zel's grasp. She then feel on her knees, in pain. Zel blinked in surprise...

And the in horror as he realised that this little fracas had drawn the attention of the other dancers. They were staring at the former chimera and whispering. A few people pointed. 

Zel's mind went into action. He had to do something here and quick. If he didn't this scene would turn into a riot....

Zelgadis knelt down and reached out of the princess. 

"Amelia?" he said, his voice desperate.

The princess grimaced with pain. Thus, it was only a matter of minutes before she returned Zelgadis' gaze. Then her face, one of utter pain suddenly burst into laughter. 

Zel blinked. But then he couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. 

It was then Amelia woke up.

Amelia's eyes fluttered open. She blinked as her gaze adjusted to her surroundings. These surroundings were unfamiliar. Amelia looked up from her bed and scanned the room. From the look of the room, she seemed to be situated in an inn somewhere.....

"Amelia!" came a shout. "You're awake!"

Amelia's eyes widened, as she heard the voice. A voice that came from this very room....

Amelia looked around, trying to detect the source of the voice. Was it Zelgadis? She wanted to so see him after that dream.....

But no, it wasn't Zel. It was the human from the mansion, Gustav. 

"Gustav!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Ah, It is good to see you awake" Gustav smiled.

"Yeah...."

"Are you feeling better?"

Amelia nodded.

"Can I get you anything you need?" Gustav inquired, helpfully. 

Amelia smiled slyly. 

"Yes, you can." she said. "Can you send Zelgadis up here? I want to speak with him"

"I think that can be arranged...." Gustav grinned.

And with that, Gustav walked out of the room, in pursuit of the chimera. Amelia fell back on her bed and closed to her eyes....

Only to open them at the sound of a scream.....

* * *

Chapter15  
Contents  



	16. Confrontation

Crimson Moon Chapter 15 Chapter 15 - Confrontation 

* * *

Amelia leapt out of her bed and onto her feet. Forgetting all about her drained strength and her dream, she dashed over to the door. That scream, that bloodcurdling scream, that terrible scream. That couldn't have been Zel...

Could it?!?

Was the chimera all right? Was he in danger? Was he in some trouble that could be helped by a little brand of justice....?

Amelia smiled at her thoughts that, as a champion of justice, had been forged into her brain since she was born. But not for long: if this was a critical situation, then there was no time or place for jokes. If he was in danger need then he needed her. No question. 

Amelia flung open the door.....

.....Only to be greeted with the sight of an empty corridor. 

The sight of an empty corridor was hardly reassuring. Instead, it only served to confuse the princess. A million questions buzzed around in her head as Amelia's concern for the chimera escalated, to incredible heights. What had happened? That definitely WAS Zelgadis who screamed. But where is he? Where, in the nine hells, did he go? And why would he go after she had made it clear that she wanted to see him? He wouldn't turn down an opportunity like that...

Would he?

Just exactly WHAT transpired in this very corridor? 

Amelia sighed. She felt so helpless. Zel certainly wouldn't turn down an opportunity to speak with her, after the chaos that had transpired in the mansion. So there was one answer as to his disappearance: Zel had somehow been abducted and had somehow transported to somewhere dangerous, no doubt. He was undoubtably being held against his will in some nefarious hell-hole. He was in danger.....  
But what was worse was that she couldn't do anything. She didn't know where he had gone or who had taken him. Her skills as a champion of justice were all but powerless here. And all Amelia could do was blink in confusion...

Suddenly, Amelia heard a noise. Amelia's train of thought crashed and de-railed as she turned around to see a group of people appear at the other end of the corridor. They were all the inn patrons who had been attracted by the scream, and had come to investigate. The patrons then swarmed over the confused princess hurtling questions her way. However Amelia didn't answer. Beset with many people asking questions that she couldn't answer, all at once, she held her hands to her head and screwed her face up in grimace. Wasn't it bad enough that her brain was being invaded by baffling questions? She didn't need he head to be assaulted by more questions!!!

Furthermore that, and devastation of losing Zelgadis was creating horrific damage upon her psyche...

Fortunately for Amelia she was saved from the mob, by an ever familiar, yet friendly voice. 

"LET ME THROUGH!!! She knows me, dammit!!"

Amelia looked up and, to her delight, she was greeted with the nice, smiling face of Lina Inverse.....

But her face wasn't exactly smiling, she was looking incredibly frustrated as she fought her way towards the crowd. And behind the sorceress came Gourry and Gustav. 

Lina eventually made her way towards the dispair-stricken princess. All frustration evaporated from the sorceress' face, leaving only concern, for Amelia. Lina knelt down and laid a comforting hand upon Amelia's shoulder.

"Amelia?" Lina asked gently. "We all heard a scream. What happened? Where's Zel?"

Amelia looked up, her eyes on the verge of bursting with tears.

"I don't know!" Amelia wailed. "I...I... heard the scream only to run out of here..... and find nothing!"

Amelia bowed her head, overcome with dispair. 

Gustav, meanwhile, began sniffing the air. As he sniffed the air his nostrils picked up something familiar. The swordsmen's eyes hardened. There was a stench in the air. But, after he spent so long in a confined space with the company of vampires, Gustav recognised the stench a mile away. It was a stench of evil, a stench of corruption, a stench of the undead....

"Isabella" he softly growled. 

He turned swiftly to Lina. 

"Lina!" he said, his voice radiant with urgency. "I must speak with you!"

And with that, he pulled Lina away from Amelia and the crowd. The two adventurers faced away from the crowd, concealing their discussion from receptive ears. 

Yet what Gustav failed to realise was that where Lina goes, Gourry is sure to follow....

Oblivious to the fact that the brain-dead swordsmen was in earshot, Gustav began speaking in hushed, yet urgent tones:

"I know where Zelgadis disappeared to. I smelt an odour in this corridor. An odour forged after spending so long in that mansion...." 

Lina blinked in disbelief. She could follow what Gustav was saying but...  
....it was impossible! There was no way...

"A vampire took Zel?" Lina said in alarm.

"A VAMPIRE TOOK ZEL?!?" Gourry echoed, in panic.

Unfortunately, Gourry's shout had sent shock waves of panic through the crowd of onlookers. Then, in a great surge of distress, the inn patrons all turned tail and disappeared back up and out of the corridor! All of the patrons, riding on the fear of vampires and pure horror, sprinted away, leaving the four adventurers where they were. Amelia and Gustav blinked in surprise. Lina, however, slapped her palm on her forehead. 

"Gourry" she groaned. "Gourry, you jelly-FISH BRAINS!!!!!!"

And with her groan rising into a scream of frustration, she brought her fist onto Gourry's (rather thickly encased) cranium. The swordsmen came crashing down onto the floor with a loud thud. Gustav blinked in disbelief.

"Is he always like this?" he inquired. 

Lina nodded. "Yeah, but anyway, you were telling us all about what happened to Zel....?"

Gustav nodded. And as he proceeded to explain his theory, Amelia looked up with interest. If Gustav knows something, then she might as well pay attention. She could learn something vital here...

"Yes, this corridor reeks of the stench of vampire." Gustav proclaimed.

"That's absurd!" Lina retorted. "All of the von Hursts are dead! Leopold, Gunther and....."And then it hit her. Lina's sentence died in a matter of seconds as a look of horrific revelation made it's way across her face. 

"Oh no." she said, her voice now nothing more then a horrified whisper. "You don't mean..."

Gustav nodded grimly. 

"Not all the von Hursts are dead. Only one remains...."

".....Isabella." Amelia finished. 

Lina and Gustav all turned to stare in surprise at the princess. 

Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of Gourry getting up off the floor. He blinked in daze as he nursed his, rather bruised, head. 

"Whoa..." he mumbled. "What happened?"

"Isabella happened.' Lina answered.

Gourry blinked in confusion. What was Lina talking about?! How could Isabella deliver such a powerful blow to his cranium. Lina, secretly smiled at the swordsmen's confusion. 

"We worked out where Zel had gone. He was abducted by Isabella." Lina explained to Gourry, her choice of words made into an language he understood. Then she awaited the results...

Gourry blinked several times, as Lina's explanation entered his small brain. Eventually, his eyes hardened and he nodded. If this was Lina's prospect of a fight, then how could he argue?

Lina grinned as she caught Gourry's expression. Success! 

Amelia got to her feet and cleared her feet.

"So, now that we know how Zel disappeared" she said. "But do we have any idea as to where Isabella took him?" 

"I know." Gustav answered. "Where else would a vampire be hiding....?"

* * *

Sometime later, the inn patrons were resuming their meal, the panic over the mention of a vampire, now a forgotten memory.

Suddenly, those four adventurers entered the room. All four looked ready for some action. The diners all looked up at them, with eyes wide open. Weren't these four the one's who started the rumour about the vampire....? 

Thus could they be trusted? Were they practising in some dark arts? What were they up to?

Under the gaze of a many a vigilant eye, the four adventurers headed over to the bar. One of them, the red-head, called the barkeep over. 

"Bartender." She said. "Can you tell us where we can find the local chapel?"

A gasp of horror rocked the dining room. And in it's wake came absolute silence.....

"Why....why.... do you want to go there?" the bartender demanded, his voice burdened with caution and suspicion, but still tainted with fear. These people, who had dared speak the accursed name of the dreaded vampires, want to go to the chapel?!? Can these people be trusted?!!?

Another one of the adventurers, the tall blond spoke up: "We just looking for a crypt!"

Another gasp of horror, much louder then the last one, rocked the dining room. One of the diners, obviously tanked up with too much grog, got to his feet. 

"Hey!" the drunk shouted. "Why do you want to gosh to za crypt? How can we be shure yuh not doin' anythun' shpishus?!?"

"Simple!" Gourry said with a grin. "We're going to kill that vampire!"

A stunned silence followed. Suddenly, the dining room erupted into cheering. Everyone contributed to a roar of support for the adventurers - all except the drunk who was blinking in confusion.

Lina smiled at Gourry with admiration. He may be intellectually challenged but there were times when his stupidity was quite beneficial.....

Amelia, in a sudden burst of enthusiasm, leapt onto the bar and delivered a speech that only a champion of justice could come up with:

"Good people! We have reason to believe a vampire is lurking in your graveyard and committing some horrible deed to interfere with your good lives! But rest assured as we are going to seek him out and, by the blazing hammer of Justice, we shall put an end to his evil deeds! He will pay for interfering with your lives and violating the Code of Justice!!!!"

The diners all blinked in disbelief at Amelia's speech...

.....before bellowing out their approval in a colossal roar! Even the drunk joined in. All the diner's raised their tankards in a toast to the adventurers. 

Just then, Lina felt her arm being nudged. She turned to a see a rather bewildered Gustav.

"Is she always like this?!?!" he asked.

Lina nodded sadly. 

* * *

Elsewhere, Zelgadis opened his eyes. His head throbbed, his muscles ached but he could still feel consciousness return. Although somewhat dazed, he still managed to function his powers of speech:

"Where....Where am I?" he mumbled.

Zel looked around, as his vision slowly returned to him. What were once hazy objects gradually grew more solid. As Zel's eyes adjusted to his surroundings, his confusion grew. Where on earth was here?!?

He was lying down, bare-chested, in a cold room, constructed out of a cold grey stone. There wasn't much in the way of decoration, except for a ornately-designed door, two enormous pillars that reached up into the ceiling, a cold marble slab which the chimera lay upon, and a batch of candles which provided the lightening that illuminated the entire room. 

"Well, whatever here is," Zel muttered. "I'm not staying here a moment longer!!"

He tried to move.....

But, to his sudden realisation and to his horror, he realised he was shackled down to the slab! His arms and his legs were held securely in check with the most wicked looking chain. Zel cursed. He tried to break free, but to no avail. He tried pulling his arms, in an attempt to break the chain, but he failed. And in, this prostrate and confined space, he had no chance of casting a spell. Zel, leaned his head back onto the slab defeated. Who the hell would do this to him?! Who would shackle him, bare-chested, onto this slab?!?

Who indeed.

"Can't move can you?" mocked a voice. "What a pity."

Zelgadis glared at the speaker as she emerged from the shadows to confront the imprisoned chimera. Isabella von Hurst just grinned a sadistic grin. 

She moved towards the slab until her face was right up next the chimera's. 

"You and your friends made a big mistake in allying yourself with my loyalist scum of a brother and his bastard ally, Gustav."

Zel said nothing. Instead he recoiled from the psychotic vampire, by maintaining a fair distance between their faces. This was, after all, a sadistic, manipulative, murderess he was dealing with here....

"You have killed my brother, Leopold" Isabella went on. "That is absolutely unforgivable. So, you my dear Zelgadis, are part of my revenge on you and your meddlesome friends..."

"Leopold wanted to die!" Zelgadis shot back.

Isabella blinked in surprise. But it wasn't long before her face became twisted with rage. 

"Impossible!" she spat! "Ridiculous! That's absurd! Lies! All lies!"

"No lie" Zelgadis answered coldly. 

He then related to the events that were Leopold's final hours. 

Isabella blinked in shock. She withdrew from her position atop Zel. She staggered backwards and wound up with her back against the pillar. Her eyes were frightened, her lips mouthing silent words and her hands shaking.

"You can't hide from the truth, Isabella." Zel said.

"...oh no....." Isabella murmured - a murmur that then grew into a most horrific snarl. "That bitch.....Damn Amelia! Damn Sofia! Damn her wretched soul to the nine hells!"

Isabella's expression then took a rapid change. What was once an expression of furious rage then changed into her usual expression of malevolence and cunning. 

"Well, this would make my revenge more satisfying....." she chuckled, wickedly.

Isabella returned to the slab and to her previous position of lying atop of Zelgadis. To further the chimera's disgust, she moved closer alongside his head, until her mouth was right up next to his ear. 

"Why do you seek the company of that accursed Amelia?" Isabella inquired, her voice now a whisper but still reeking of evil.

Zel didn't answer. Regardless, Isabella continued.

"What good do you have of a ruthless murderess? Why good do you have of a freak who seems obsessed of bringing justice to the world?"

"What would you know?" Zel snapped.

"More then you think" Isabella cackled. "I am a vampire you know. I do have the power to manipulate minds and bend them to my will."

"But what does it matter about that little bitch?" she continued. "You don't need her, you've got me."

Then, much to Zelgadis' repulsion, she began running her fingers down his bare chest. 

"Yes" Isabella continued, her mouth still millimetres from Zel's ear, "Why do you need that little bitch? She's a princess! What good does a princess have of a chimera? What good does a member of royalty have of a freak?!"

"A lot more then you!" Zel shot back.

"Nonsense!" Isabella retorted. "She is a princess! You are a freak! What place does a freak have in royalty?! Indeed, what place does have a freak in the world?! Unless of course...  
....Its with another freak!!!!"

Laughing sadistically at her own joke, Isabella then proceeded to stick her tongue right into the chimera's ear. Then, trying to be seductive as possible, proceeded to wiggle it around - much to the chimera's disgust. 

Zel looked at the ceiling with utter contempt. How much longer must he spend with this psychotic fruitcake?! How much longer must he confined in this horrendous restrictions?! How much longer must this nightmare go on for?!?

Suddenly his ears pricked up. He just heard something....

Wait....

There it is again!

What is that sound? 

Hang on....

....It sounds like voices.....

Four faint but still very distinct and indeed very comforting voices....

But where is it coming from? 

Zel listened in, but it wasn't easy as these voices were so distant...

Yet as he listened he could tell that they were getting closer. Closer to this room....

Zelgadis' eyes travelled to Isabella. She appeared to be so wrapped up in the activity of her tongue that she seemed oblivious to the noises that Zel had detected. 

"....I'm certain that she'd be down here..." said one voice.

"....And here would be here she's holding Zelgadis?" came a second, but more feminine voice.

"....And to where Isabella is?!" came a third voice - this one masculine, eager but not exactly quiet....

"GOURRY YOU JELLYFISH BRAINS!!!!!" came a furious, unmistakable voice.

Suddenly Isabella halted her tongue activity. She raised her head, her eyes glaring towards the door...

....To see Amelia Tesla Wil Saillune enter the room.....

* * *

Chapter 16 - The last one! (Yes, an end is in sight. We're nearly there!)  
Contents  



	17. Endgame

Crimson Moon Chapter 16 Chapter 16 - Endgame 

* * *

Amelia stared in horror at the crypt. She had certainly seem some bleak places in her time but this took the cake! This miserable cove was truly the place of nightmares: With cold stone walls, a very little lightening and an indescribable aura of menace that would've made Ruby-eye Shabranigdu sit up and take notice. 

And there, in the centre was the most disturbing thing Amelia had ever seen in a long time....

Zelgadis, her beloved, imprisoned quite securely in the most horrendous looking iron shackles imaginable. His face was screwed up with pain mixed with a desire to escape. Escape from this heinous situation, to escape these cruel iron chains, to escape this miserable crypt.....

To escape the clutches of his sadistic captor.....

Amelia stared in horror at the chimera's pained expression. _Oh no._ she thought. _What, in the nine hells, has happened here? What type of terrible fate such as this has struck Zel? Who would be cruel enough to do a thing like this?!?_

Who else? 

Amelia's eyes travelled from the imprisoned chimera and.....

And then she saw it. All the answers she'd ever need...

There, lying atop of Zel, in a position that was both seductive and sickening, was.....

ISABELLA?!?!?!

Upon seeing the vampire, Amelia was swept in a whirlwind of emotion. What the hell was she doing here?! Was this the reason she had abducted Zel? Was this her methods of extracting revenge?! 

Amelia's eyes grew angry. No matter how twisted Isabella's mind operated, one thing's for certain: she was a true deviant. And no deviant has ever crossed a Champion of Justice and lived to tell the tale...

Isabella blinked in surprise at the princess. Suddenly, her expression evaporated into one of evil. A grin broke across the vampire's face. A grin that was both repulsive and crooked but a familiar and oddly triumphant one at that. Isabella cackled at Amelia, before resuming her grotesque activity upon Zel.

Consequently, she didn't see the raw power that was gathering in the princess' hand.....

Zelgadis however, managed to stretch his gaze beyond Isabella and onto the princess. He could see that she had a look of determination on her face. In fact, her entire expression spoke volumes of pure determination and a refusal to say die.....

Zel closed his eyes. He could see Amelia's etched with a concern for the chimera. She wasn't prepared to let him down. Nor let him go....  
He could also see the words she was silently mouthing. 

Zel grit his teeth. He certainly noticed those words, all right. And he definitely recognised them too.... 

But all he could do was pray that the cursed form Rezo gave him, will save him this time, as it had done so many times before...

As Zel had his eyes closed, he didn't see the power that was gathering in Amelia's hand. He didn't see the power manifest into a spark that was both brilliant and colossal. He didn't see the princess gather the power into a position where it became ready for being cast at such an extraordinary force...

But Isabella did. 

Attracted by the noise and the light coming from the princess, the vampire looked up....

Only to have her jaw drop in astonishment. 

But before the vampire could react, Amelia released two words. Two simple words. But these two words spelled doom to all those who heard it. These two words were not the words of a princess but of an executioner. 

"RA-TILT!!!"

Isabella blinked in horror as the full power of Amelia's incredibly destructive spell, ploughed through the air towards the vampire and her chimera prisoner. Isabella tried to escape but to no avail. The Ra-tilt was thundering towards her at a pace that was both amazing and frightening. Thus, any chance of Isabella escaping was completely nil. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Seconds from impact, Isabella was paralysed with a silent scream. 

All Zel could do was keep his eyes shut and brace himself....

As the crypt was rocked by the immense explosion of Amelia's Ra-Tilt, Amelia shielded her eyes from the blast with her cloak. As the crypt shook from the blast, Amelia's cloak billowed around her, her eyes screwed up tight, her hair becoming infested with particles of dust and ash. As the crypt's structure reeled from the spell, Amelia's ears could pick up the sound of masonite landing and breaking up. Pieces of the ceiling and the wall had been blasted out and had now fallen down onto the floor, only to explode into dust. By now, Amelia had grown concerned. What manner of spell had she unleashed here? Such a spell in such a confined space? Wouldn't that cause a cave-in......?

Eventually the noise from the spell died away. But Amelia wasn't in a hurry to open her eyes. What had she done? What if she was confined, buried under a huge mass of rock and debris? She would be no better then dead. Whether she was alive or not wasn't important - what mattered in the situation was that she would truly be buried, with no freedom of space, no chance of a rescue and no hope...

Silence hang over the devastated crypt. But still Amelia kept her eyes shut. Too afraid to see the chaos she caused, too afraid to see her current situation, too afraid.

Then she caught herself. Too afraid? Ha! Since when has a champion of justice has ever been afraid?! In her time she has seen many a monstrosity that would make one's blood turn to water; she has travelled many miles in the most horrific of conditions; she has walked on the wrong side of the law; she has made friends with an outlaw, a mazoku and a chimera. She has even witnessed, and contributed, to the defeat of a greater demon. 

So why should she be bothered by a mere entombing such as this??!

Summoning all her strength and all her courage, from every square inch of her body, she finally opened her eyes. Slowly at first, but once the first hurdle was cleared, the rest of the movement followed in rapid succession. Amelia, now with her eyes wide open blinked at the devastation around her.

To her immense relief, she found she was not buried alive. Instead, she was surrounded by small pieces of dust and stone. Any of the pieces that fell from the roof and the wall from the Ra-Tilt had been completely demolished once they had hit the floor. There was absolutely nothing that could pose any threat of imprisonment to the princess.

Now with her thoughts of being trapped completely dashed, Amelia got to her feet - Despite the fact that her body screamed with pain and she was coughing up dust by the sack-load. Her arms were beset with cuts, her flesh was covered with dust and her clothing was a complete mess. Obviously such a powerful spell such as the Ra-Tilt is not designed to be in such a confined space. 

Unsurprisingly, her vision was clouded with the dust swept up by her devastating spell. Amelia blinked, allowing her vision to return to her. Gradually the dust fell from her blinking eyes, allowing her eyes to face the next onslaught of chaos.....

But whatever that onslaught will be, it certainly will be problematic for the princess as the entire room was occupied by a huge cloud of dust and smoke! A cloud - perfect for someone to strike an underhand blow in such a dense cover. Or the cloud could be used as the ultimate cover for someone to escape...

Riding on a desperation for Zelgadis' safety, the princess drove her hands into the smoke, and proceeded to beat a path through it all, fighting the clouds that obstructed her view, fighting her way to a more clearer field of vision, fighting her way to a chimera in need....

Eventually, Amelia's battle paid off. After much effort, her hands caused the smoke to eventually evaporated into thin air. Amelia shielded her eyes as she scanned the devastated room, her gradually picking out shapes. Now, where was Isabella exactly....?

Suddenly Amelia's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running feet. And in the wake of these feet came a shout:

"AMELIA! What happened?!"

Amelia flickered her head around, to see the familiar shapes of Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev and Gustav emerging from the gloom and charging into the room. All three had their swords drawn, their eyes vigilant, and their muscles tensed. All in all, they all looked ready for action. 

But they weren't expecting to see the room filled with a dust cloud!

"What happened?" Gourry demanded. "Where did all this smoke come from?!"

"I wish I could say..." Gustav growled. "But no matter, we must remain on our guard. Isabella could be hiding in amongst this cloud...."

Just then, Lina caught sight of Amelia. But it was the mere sight of the princess that made Lina blink in astonishment. 

She had never seen the princess like this before: Her fists were squeezed so tightly that they were turning whitish in colour, her clothing was caked with dust and sported various tears, her face had turned into a darker complexion, dark circles had appeared around her eyes, her hair had now turned into a matted mass, and she also sported several cuts: One enormous running down the side of her face and several small ones across her arms. 

Lina was utterly taken aback by the appearance of the princess. WHAT THE HELL HAD HAPPENED HERE?!?!?!? What on earth had transpired in this room that caused Amelia to look like....this??! She looked like she'd just emerged from the a mazoku's torture chamber!!! This unbelievable sight was indeed a far cry from the dignified and refined princess she had met all those years at Saillune....

"Amelia?" Lina inquired, although her face was tainted with uncertainty.

The "princess" flicked her head around. When she saw that the speaker was Lina he features relaxed - But this did nothing to change her frightening appearance. 

"Amelia, what happened?" Lina inquired. "Where's Zel?"

"...I..I...." Amelia stammered, her speech hesitant, her throat dry (It was filled with dust after all) and her voice sounding very confused. Eventually she resisted all pain lurking within her throat and spoke:

"I saw Zel in here, being held prisoner by Isabella. I blasted Isabella with a Ra-Tilt..."

"A Ra-Tilt?!" Lina shouted in exasperation. "You used such a spell in this room?! Don't you know that you could've been killed?! Although, it certainly would explain the state this room is in...."

Gourry interjected: "Where's Zel? And where's Isabella?"

"I think we'll find out soon enough..." Gustav said, as the last traces of cloud finally evaporated, leaving the four warriors to face whatever dangers lurked underneath the cloud....

Isabella's eyes fluttered open. Although her vision was blurred and she was somewhat dazed, she could still her vampire powers flowing right through her (undead) body and into her dark soul....

As consciousness gradually returned to her, the first thing that struck her was this enormous headache! It was as if someone had smashed a rather large dent into her forehead, with a rather large (and rather sharp!) hammer...

Isabella raised her head to nurse her head.....

...It was then that she was struck by a second revelation: her body ached with pain! Even the act of lifting her hand up her face took a lot of effort an spite of the enormous pain that was roaring through her body. Damn, what the hell had happened? What had happened to the vampire to cause her to be stricken down with so much incredible pain?

The last thing she remembered was being blasted with a spell, cast from the hand of that....

Isabella's eyes turned evil. A spell cast from the hand of that meddling human Amelia Tesla Wil Saillune. Indeed this accursed bitch, and her friends, have proved to be a major problem and a true thorn in one's side. 

And this has only occurred in just a few days!

Isabella grinned a wolfish grin. Those accursed humans have interfered with her plans ever since that fateful day where they had dared to seek shelter from Leopold. But now it all ends here. She will do what she should've done much earlier. She will put an end to their meddling ways. She will make those humans regret the day they dared to approach the von Hurst mansion....

There was just one problem. 

It was only now that Isabella realised that she was situated upon the floor, with her back firmly implanted into one of the crypt's columns. What's more, there was this enormous cloud of dust filling the room entirely.

Isabella growled with disgust, before proceeding to freeing herself from her, rather uncomfortable, stone prison. She tried to pull her self out with her hands planted firmly upon the column. But she was stuck fast. She tried wriggling her way out but to no avail. Try as she might she couldn't free herself from this horrendous stone prison. Furthermore her body was screaming with absolute pain. 

Eventually, she collapsed, defeated. No doubt about it, she was stuck fast, with absolutely minimal chance of escape. Marvellous, just marvellous....

Suddenly, much to Isabella's surprise, the cloud began to dissipate. Shapes came into view, shapes that came to resemble.....

.....the very bane of her existence: Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, that accursed and infuriatingly elusive Gustav and that thrice-cursed bitch Amelia! They all had their swords drawn and were scanning the room, their eyes hardened and vigilant. Indeed, they looked ready to deal forth some serious punishment......

Suddenly Isabella was struck with a brainwave. There could be a way out of this. A way that will ensue her revenge upon these humans. It all relies upon one chance....

Immediately she shot her hand out before her and fashioned it into an outstretched palm. She then murmured an incarnation....

Much to her delight a spark of raw power burst out onto her hand: A fame of green magic energy burned upon the vampire's palm. Isabella grinned a malevolent grin. Well, her powers were still there.....

Isabella shot a glance towards the humans. Much to her relief they were still casting vigilant glances around the room. They weren't aware of her presence. Yet. 

This, however, gives her plenty of time.....

Isabella murmured another incarnation. The flame turned into a brilliant shade of blue, before travelling up her arm at an astonishing pace. When Isabella's arm was completely blue, the shade spread to the rest of her body. It was long before her entire body was bathed in this brilliant blue. The blue manifested itself through the vampire's broken body, repairing the damage done, restoring the vampire's once mighty frame, resurrecting the vampire's prowess. 

Eventually the blue blaze began disintegrate. The blaze slowly died away and vanished, leaving the vampire's body rejuvenated. The blue blaze evaporated into tiny orb, before disappearing completely: The healing spell was complete. Isabella sighed with relief.

"Look!" came a shout.

A shout that was enough to send the vampire snapping back to reality. Her gaze focused back to the humans to see them all returning her gaze. The humans now established expressions of vengeance. With weapons at the ready and movements that screamed business, they all advanced upon the vampire....

Hang on. 

There were four?!

There should be five! Lina Inverse, Gustav, Gourry Gabriev, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune and Zelgadis Grey.....

Hold on, where was Zelgadis, exactly? 

Isabella's gaze travelled to the other side of the crypt. As she scanned the devastated room, her mouth slowly moulded into a triumphant grin. 

There, on the other side of the crypt, in a position directly parallel to the vampire's imprisonment, was the chimera himself. He was plastered, in a prostate position, upon the cold stone floor. Predicably, his stone skin had saved him from the effects of the Ra-Tilt. However his eyes were closed, his expression was anything healthy, his skin was burnt in places and his trousers bore numerous tears. But what mattered was that he was (or at least appeared to be) unconscious. And his companions weren't aware of his presence.

Yet.

Isabella grinned malevolently, her incisors at the ready. There could be a chance she could win this battle yet! All she needs to do is act very quickly....

Summoning all her newly-restored power, she chanted out another incarnation. Within seconds, her body was bathed in a clear bright light. It was under the cover of this bright light that the effects of her spell took effect. It was under this cover that an extraordinary transformation took place: Isabella hands grew smaller and more broad, her fingers turned into vicious claws, her body became smaller and more leaner, her pale flesh sprouted a mass of thick black fur, her eyes grew sharper, her face evolved into a snout and a thick tail sprouted from her rear end...

Meanwhile, the four adventurers all shielded their eyes from the bright light.

"What's going on?" Gourry inquired.

"Where's Isabella?" Gustav demanded. 

Amelia, turned away from the bright light, to protect her eyes from it's glare, to get away from the glare...

But as she turned away, her eyes caught sight of something peculiar. 

Ignoring the glare, Amelia focused her eyes upon this new object. The more she stared at it, the more she became intrigued. Was that there when she came in? It certainly seems extremely familiar....

It didn't take long for the princess to work out what this new shape was. What else could it be? 

"ZELGADIS!!!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the princess sprinted towards the prostrate chimera, her mind going into overdrive: Was he all right? Was he hurt in any way from the Ra-Tilt? Was he capable if fighting? If not, then he would certainly need her by his side. Without question.....

As Amelia ran towards Zel, she didn't see the glare die down, nor what remained in it's place...

Lina, Gourry and Gustav let out a gasp of horror. There, where Isabella used to be was an enormous black wolf. Its eyes glared with pure malevolence at the three warriors, its mouth dripped of saliva, it's claws looked ready for battle. And it stood upon a silky black gown that had once clothed Isabella von Hurst....

"What the hell?!" Lina shouted. "What happened?"

"Where did Isabella go?!" Gourry demanded. 

Gustav stared at the swordsmen in disbelief. 

"Uh, Gourry" he said. "That wolf is Isabella!"

Gourry blinked in astonishment, trying to figure this revelation out. How could one turn into a wolf like that? 

But this wasn't the case with Lina! If that vampire had transformed into that wolf then that was all she needed to know!

"FIREBALL!" the red-head shouted, as magical energies emerged from her fingertips and formed into a mass of fire. The fireball sailed from the sorceress' hands, into the air and towards the wolf. However, the wolf wasn't stupid to hang around in the flight path of such a destructive spell. The wolf dived out of the way of Fireball, leaving the spell free to incinerate the silky black gown and Lina to curse as her wasted spell didn't destroy the correct target!

With the bellow of a war cry and sword drawn, Gourry leapt towards the wolf, ready to deal a mighty blow upon the monster.

There was just one problem.

He was being held back by his hair, by Lina!

"GOURRY, YOU NUMBSKULL!" she yelled. "What are you doing?!? You can't hope to defeat that vampire with your normal sword!!!"

"What are you talking about Lina?!" the swordsmen argued. "That's not a vampire, that's a wolf!" 

"Look!" shouted Gustav.

The wolf wasn't interested in the three adventurers. Instead it focused it's attention onto a certain princess. And the destination of said princess....

By now Amelia had reached Zel. She knelt down next to the chimera and placed a gentle hand upon his cold stone skin. To her delight, she could see his nostrils flare. He was still alive! He was.....

"AMELIA!!" Lina screamed.

Amelia looked up towards the direction of the scream....

....Only to come face to fang with an enormous black wolf! 

The wolf dived into the princess, knocking her off her feet and away from the chimera. Amelia let out a scream as the wolf pinned her to the floor. Yet it could not change finding herself staring into the cold, homicidal eyes of a wolf...

"AMELIA!!" shouted Gourry.

Lina turned to Gustav. "Now what do we do?!".

"Your suggestions are as good as mine!" Gustav snapped back.

Meanwhile, Zelgadis slowly opened his eyes. What happened? How did he get here on the floor? How did he get so much pain circulating in through his system? The last thing he remembered was Amelia casting a Ra-Tilt....

Zel blinked. Of course! He was being held captive and tortured by a sadistic Isabella when Amelia burst in and summoned a Ra-Tilt! That would certainly explain the pain that was besieging his body. But if it wasn't for his cursed form, he would be dead!! 

_Thank you Rezo _Zel murmured in one of his all too-rare moments. But, what was going on now? He could've sworn that he heard Amelia scream....

The chimera raised his head of the floor. He managed to see Gourry, Gustav, Lina....

And Amelia...

....being pinned down by a wolf?!?

Zel blinked in astonishment. Where did that wolf come from? He racked his brains on all he knew about vampires....

Then it hit him. Vampires had the power to change into wolves as well as bats! And of his assumptions were correct that wolf, that was attacking Amelia, was Isabella....

But not if he could help it!

Zel staggered to his feet, his movements uncertain and still recovering from the destructive spell. But what did it matter? He had to save Amelia....

Fortunately the wolf, although several feet away, didn't notice the chimera. Instead it was more engrossed in it's captive. If the wolf it would've gained a sense of danger. But no. I t remained oblivious - Much to Zel's benefit. 

"FLARE ARROW!" Zel shouted. Instantly a trio of magical bolts formed in his hands. Without hesitation, he hurled his spell towards the wolf. At such a close range he couldn't miss. The wolf, and even Amelia, looked up at the arrow as it plunged towards it's doomed target. There was no chance of escape.

The Flare Arrow hit the wolf fair on the stomach. With a whimper, it sailed through the air and came to rest upon the other side of the room. 

"ZEL!" Lina yelled. "You're all right!"

"Save your reunions for now." said Gustav grimly. "We all have a vampire to kill...."

"Leave it to me." Gourry growled. "I have a score to settle...."

And with that the swordsmen, always ready for action, charged up to where the wolf lay. In his hand he held his empty sword hilt.

"LIGHT COME FORTH!" Gourry shouted.

Upon command, a brilliant shaft of blue burst from the hilt. And without a moment's hesitation, Gourry drove the sword into wolf's body! 

With such a weapon of such power and mass, the sword had no trouble in locating the wolf's heart and penetrating it. 

The wolf let out a terrible howl, a howl that was at once both of pain and defeat. 

Then something extraordinary happened. The wolf was bathed in an incredible bright light. It was in amongst this glare that a transformation took place. The wolf's form begin to warp and change, transforming the wolf back into a human form.... 

It was in amongst the bright light that Isabella transformed from her wolf form back into her human form. Her transformation spell was now broken - as was the rest of her. What was once a howl was now a scream. A scream that echoed throughout the crypt. 

Suddenly, Isabella's body underwent it's final transformation: The vampires skin began to grow wrinkly and decrepit, her hair grew more mattered and weak, her eyes grew more darker and shrunken. 

It then struck Isabella. She was finished. Those accursed humans had killed her. She only a few seconds before she decomposed into dust..... 

Isabella screamed for the last time. A defiant scream. A terrible scream. A scream that fell into a sigh as the vampire's lips collapsed into dust...

And, in the blink of an eye, the old crone which had once been Isabella had disintegrated completely. What was once the last surviving member of the von Hurst family was now reduced to a pile of dust.

Gourry replaced his blade and bowed his head, a grim expression across his face. Lina and Gustav exchanged relieved glances. But not a word was spoken.

Yet, the only one who was smiling in this grim moment was the chimera. Zelgadis smiled in triumph as Isabella collapsed into dust. It was now all over. She was gone forever....

His eyes then fell onto Amelia. She was still on the floor, recovering form the shock of being attacked by the wolf. Her breathing was hard and fast and her eyes were wide. Slowly, Amelia tuned her head over towards Zel's direction. It was then that her expression became more relaxed. Her tension gradually eased off - enough so to smile at the chimera.

Zelgadis smiled back - Before his injuries got the better of him and he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Zelgadis awoke to the sound of birds singing. Huh? Birds? How did birds get in here....?

He was still in the crypt, right? Should he even bother opening up his eyes....?

Zel opened his eyes. And to his surprise, he was lying in bed, in a well-furnished room. He saw the room's window was open, letting in the morning sunlight and the sound of birds chirping. Zel could still feel the pain that had beset him but it wasn't as strong as it was before. 

Oh well, at least he wasn't still in that crypt!

Zel sat up in the bed before letting out a sigh. Where was he? How long had he been in bed? And what happened last night? All of those horrific events now seemed like a distant memory.....

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted the sound of a door creaking open. Zel turned his head towards the door and was greeted with the sight of Amelia, sticking her head through the doorway. Suddenly her expression turned sheepish.

"Oh!" she cried. "You're awake! I'm so sorry for bursting in like this!"

"No!" Zel cried. "No, not at all."

"I can leave if you want to..." Amelia began

"No." Zel interjected. "Don't go. I want you to stay."

Amelia blinked. 

"Do you mean it?"

Zel nodded. 

Amelia grinned slyly. And with that, she entered the room and closed the door behind her. She then sat at the foot of the bed. 

"Where am I?" Zel said, kick-starting a conversation.

"We're in the inn we stayed at the night before." Amelia answered. "After you passed out we carried you back here."

"How are you feeling?" she continued

"Weak . But I'll survive."

Amelia nodded in consent.

"Are you all right?" Zel asked.

Amelia blinked. Then she nodded.

A silence hung between the two. But neither of them enjoyed it. After facing so much chaos and obstacles between them in the past few days, they finally got a proper, uninterrupted moment alone. Yet after all this time, they couldn't say anything...

Suddenly they both started talking at the same time.

"You know something...."

"I've been meaning to ask you...."

Both stared in stunned silence. Then they burst into peals of laughter. Amelia giggled while Zel chuckled softly. 

"What were you going to say?" Zel asked eventually. "You first."

Amelia nodded. Then, still in sitting position, she moved closer towards Zelgadis. Her smile traded for a more serious expression. 

"Zelgadis?" she said. "I just want you to know that I didn't mean those horrible things said or did when I was under Leopold's control...."

Zelgadis nodded. "I know...."

"No, You don't know!" Amelia snapped. "When I learned about those horrible things I did, I felt so terrible! I felt torn apart by my own guilt! What was worse I had thrown away all that I held dear for something hollow! And after I had spent so long holding feelings for you, this felt like everything had been lost! And when I finally regained my senses there was never been a good opportunity to say sorry....."

"There's no need." Zel interjected. 

Amelia fell silent. She blinked at Zel. Much to her surprise, he leaned in closer.

"What's important is that you are safe and we are together."

And with that he placed a comforting arm around the princess' shoulders. Amelia smiled sweetly at the chimera...

Then she returned the embrace. 

Zel closed his eyes and eased himself back onto the bed, taking the princess with him. And there they remained, both lying in the bed, locked in a tight embrace.

"Now what were you going to say?" Amelia whispered.

"It doesn't matter" Zel said, as he opened his eyes. "I think you've summed what I had planned perfectly..."

"Say" he continued. "You did good frying Isabella with that Ra-Tilt."

"Ah." Amelia giggled. "The work of a Champion Of Justice is never done!"

Zel smiled. "That's a good philosphy."

"You know. " he added. "I glad to see someone like you doing the world some good."

Amelia blinked. "You mean it?"

Zel nodded.

And after a brief pause, Amelia cleared her throat:

"You do know that after we escaped the mansion..."

"...Your feelings are still true?" Zel finished.

Amelia blinked in stunned silence. 

"Why yes!" she cried. "How did you know that?!"

Zel chuckled softly. Then he placed his finger upon Amelia's lips.

"You could say" Zelagdis said. "We have forged a bond between us. A bond that has since grown in both size and strength."

Amelia sighed blissfully and laid her head upon Zel's chest.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" Amelia whispered.

"Not at all" Zel answered softly. 

"Why break this bond?" Amelia grinned. 

And with that, she then reached up and planted her lips upon Zelgadis' own lips....

* * *

Around midday, Lina went up to Zel's room, opened the door to the point of being ajar and peeked inside. 

There she found Amelia and Zelgadis both on the bed, fast asleep. Lina allowed herself a little smile. It was about time...

Lina quietly closed the door. And then she headed downstairs and out of the inn...

Once there, she met Gustav and Gourry. 

"Lina!" Gourry called. "How's Zel?"

"He's fine." She answered with a sly smile. "Amelia is with him."

Gustav chuckled. Even he could see it coming. Gourry blinked before nodding. 

"Well guy's, what's say we go grab a meal?"

"Great idea!" Gourry beamed. 

"Thanks but no thanks." Gustav said.

The sorceress and the swordsmen stopped and stared at the vampire hunter. 

"Why not?" Lina asked.

"I can't afford to hang around." Gustav said. "I've devoted so much time and effort into killing Leopold and Isabella."

"So?" Lina asked. 

"They were vampires." Gustav answered. "So why stop now?" 

"Huh?" Gourry said. Even he could follow what Gustav was trying to say. 

"Think about it." Gustav said. "Why should vampires live and breathe while there is someone out there willing to stop them?"

Lina nodded, her cheerful grin now fallen from her face. "So I guess this is goodbye then?"

Gustav nodded grimly. 

"Still." He added. "It was good to meet the infamous Lina Inverse and fight alongside the renowned bandit-killer herself! Indeed, you're a true warrior and worthy of your reputation."

Lina smiled.

"And you too Gourry Gabriev." Gustav smiled. "Good to see the Sword of Light is in such capable hands."

"Thanks!" Gourry beamed.

"And we think you make a wonderful vampire hunter Gustav." Lina smiled. 

"Thank you" Gustav said, as he turned to go. "Send my regards to Zelgadis and Amelia!"

Gourry and Lina watched him go. Then they turned to face each other. They both smiled, as if knowing what the other was thinking. 

"Hey Gustav!" Lina shouted.

The vampire hunter turned around, at the mention of his name.

"Before you go, would you still like to join us for lunch?" Lina called, smiling her most inviting smile, as Gourry nodded in agreement.

Gustav paused, as he considered the sorceress' offer. And with a sigh, he turned around and began heading back the way he came. As he marched back towards the two adventurers, a smile slowly broke across his face.

Why not?

**The End**

* * *

Contents  
But Wait! There's more! This story doesn't just end here!  



End file.
